Comme des frères
by Griselle
Summary: Après la victoire contre Voldemort, chacun doit construire sa vie. Ron se bat avec ses sentiments. Slash RWHP, pairings divers. En cours.
1. Présentation de l'histoire

Bonjour à tous.

Après avoir passé des mois à lire des fics de Harry Potter, j'ai eu l'envie folle d'en écrire une ! (on s'en s'rait pas douté !)

Dernièrement, mes sujets favoris sont les slash (comprenez pour les nouveaux : relations homosexuelles), avec ou sans lemon (description de scènes sex) et quels que soient les protagonistes.

J'ai remarqué cependant que, autant le couple Harry/Draco avait du succès, autant le couple Ron/Harry était rare. Encore plus en POV (Point of Vue) Ron.

Comme je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde mais quand même, ben j'ai décidé de prendre le risque d'écrire un slash Harry/Ron, POV Ron.

Vous êtes donc prévenus, homophobes s'abstenir.

Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de lemon, j'en ai lu de très excitants, bien qu'étant une femme. Je me vois cependant mal relater avec sensualité une relation homosexuelle masculine.

Ah oui, et puis ça viendra pas tout de suite non plus, faudra que les choses se mettent en place hein -

Il y aura aussi plusieurs pairings, dès le début puis au fur et à mesure. Et oui, je suis une marieuse née !

Je répondrais à toute review, qu'elle soit négative ou positive, en PV ou en fin de fic, un chapitre rien que pour ça.

Merci à eleoges, ma bêta readeuse (et accessoirement ma sœur), qui lit, critique, corrige chaque mot qui passe de mon clavier à vos neuneuilles. -

Et aussi merci à JKR qui nous a créé un monde qui permet à chacun d'imaginer ce qui lui plait. Le monde et les perso sont à elle, l'histoire est à nous tous …

Bonne lecture !

_Un hommage à ceux qui nous sont chers et qui sont tombés en combattant courageusement :_

_- Charlie Weasley, mort aux côtés de ses parents, lors de la grande bataille ;_

_Neville Longdubas, mort bravement aux côtés de ses amis, a fait de gros dégâts dans les rangs de l'ennemi avant de succomber à un avada kedavra de la main même de Voldemort ;_

_Seamus Finnigan, le fier Irlandais, mort en combattant les mangemorts lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverses ;_

_Remus Lupin, courageux, mais victime de sa lycanthropie, s'est vu infliger un puissant doloris sous sa forme animale, il n'a jamais pu reprendre forme humaine et reste enfermé au département « transformations inachevées » de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ;_

_Sirius Black, mort en combattant sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange l'année du retour de Voldemort ;_

_Percy Weasley, tombé aux côtés de Voldemort mais qui fut un fils, un frère pour nous._

_Nous sommes moins nombreux qu'auparavant, mais nous avons vaincu. A présent notre vie est plus calme, et le temps du bilan est arrivé._

PS : mes petits smileys n'apparaissent apparement pas, je trouverais une autre solution ... et si vous en avez une, mailez moi ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Reconstruction

**18 Juillet**

Autour de la table de la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd, où nous nous réunissons chaque soir, sont attablés Dumbledore, Rogue et Pomfresh, Maugrey, Tonks, Ginny, Fred et Georges, Bill, moi Ronald, Harry, Hermione, Draco (et oui, tout arrive !), papa et maman.

L'Ordre en partie.

Le terrier n'étant plus sûr, les Weasley ont élu domicile dans la maison des Blacks. Comme en quatrième année, je partage une petite chambre avec Harry ; Ginny et Hermy ont transformé un petit salon en coquette chambre de fille ; les jumeaux ont repris la chambre de Sirius, au dessus de nous. Papa et maman se sont installés dans celle de Madame Black, et Draco et Bill dans celle qui se trouve sous les toits. Nous avons ajouté magiquement une petite chambre pour Tonks et Pomfresh, et une seconde pour Rogue. Dumbledore retourne chaque soir à Poudlard et Maugrey dans sa maison suréquipée en détection d'ennemis.

Nous ne sommes pas très loquaces, nous avons connu des soirées plus gaies.

Mais ce soir, maman a évoqué ses deux fils absents, et les larmes aux yeux, papa l'a serré dans ses bras.

Nous savons tous qu'elle les pleure chaque soir. Même si Percy nous a tourné le dos lors de la grande bataille, maman l'aimait toujours. Et Charlie s'est battu si bravement !

Nous sommes tous un peu tristes. Chacun a perdu un être cher dans le combat contre Voldemort.

Mais nous avons vaincu !

L'heure du bilan est arrivée, il nous faut regarder en avant, construire, maintenant.

**21 Juillet**

Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Après le petit déjeuner, copieux et délicieux comme toujours avec maman, nous avons une réunion générale pour parler de ce que nous avons l'intention de faire dorénavant.

Je redoute d'autant plus cette réunion que je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de ma vie. Et puis tout le monde va partir de la maison des Blacks et je n'en ai pas envie !

Réunis autour de la table, les couples s'officialisent.

Dumbledore nous annonce solennellement qu'il officiera le mariage magique de Bill et Tonks au moment de noël, ce qui réjouit tout le monde ! Ils iront habiter un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres, non loin du ministère, où Bill a réussi à trouver un poste de représentant de la banque Gringotts au conseil. Maman en pleure de joie, ce n'est pas si souvent une aussi bonne nouvelle, alors nous en profitons pour sortir quelques bierraubeurre de la réserve. Draco se frotte les mains, il a la chambre pour lui tout seul, ce qui l'arrange bien car ces derniers temps il lui est souvent arrivé de dormir sur le canapé afin de ne pas déranger les amoureux. Ginny et Hermione sont déjà en train de parler des tenues qu'elles arboreront tandis que Tonks est aussi rouge que ses cheveux ! Bill a un air très satisfait et serre la main de papa avec beaucoup de fierté. Tout le monde est ravi, Harry et moi compris.

Le professeur Rogue et Pomfresh se fianceront pour Halloween, à Poudlard, avec le consentement du directeur. Nous sommes bien sûr tous invités.

Vient ensuite le moment de parler de la réouverture de l'école, fermée pour cause de guerre, les enseignants étant tous occupés à lutter contre Voldemort, à soigner les blessés, ou encore à protéger certains lieux importants comme l'hôpital ou le ministère.

La rentrée aura donc lieu en septembre, comme les autres années. L'effectif sera néanmoins réduit puisque de nombreux travaux sont à prévoir suite aux attaques successives des mangemorts.

Hagrid est déjà sur place pour tout ce qui concerne les travaux extérieurs, les soins aux créatures de la forêt interdite dont l'aide a été très utile contre Voldemort, la réparation des serres et du potager. Rusard coordonne les premiers travaux en cours afin de remettre en état les dortoirs et les principales salles de classe.

Rogue reprendra ses cours de potion, ainsi que, oh miracle ! les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ! Flitwick animera toujours ses cours d'enchantements, McGonagall ceux de métamorphose, Bibine les cours de vol sur balais ainsi que l'organisation des matchs de quidditch. Il faudra malheureusement remplacer cette brave madame Chourave en herbologie, les traumatismes qu'elle a subi ne lui permettent plus d'enseigner. Binns est toujours là, fidèle à lui-même, mort depuis longtemps !

Dumbledore propose de mettre à l'honneur une nouvelle discipline : sorts et enchantements pratique de la vie quotidienne. En fait, des cours de cuisine, de ménage, et des tas de « trucs » à apprendre et à maîtriser pour une vie plus simple. Des cours spécialement créés pour les enfants de moldus ou élevés comme tels, tandis que les enfants issus de familles sorcières étudieront les us et coutumes des moldus. Cette nouveauté a beaucoup plu au ministère qui voit là une façon d'apaiser la haine des sorciers envers les moldus. Dumbledore nous explique que pour cette discipline il a besoin d'une femme d'expérience, et les yeux rivés sur maman :

"Molly, très chère, en ayant élevé 7 enfants, dont 6 garçons, vous êtes une des mieux placées pour occuper ce poste. D'autant plus que votre cadette, Ginny ici présente aura bientôt terminé ses études. Il ne vous restera alors plus personne à chouchouter …"

"Oh, et bien, je ne sais pas, je suis flattée, oui, je crois que je pourrais, et puis comme ça on aura un peu plus d'argent pour gâter nos futurs petits enfants !"

Maman dit sa dernière phrase en couvant Tonks et Bill du regard, les plussusceptibles de procréer.Ce qui nous permis de voir Tonks encore plus rouge que ses cheveux cette fois ci !

"Très bien Molly, toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes à présent Professeur de « sorts et enchantements pratiques de la vie commune » à Poudlard. Une initiative qui sera reprise dès l'année prochaine par l'école de Beaux Batons.

Papa travaille toujours au ministère, il a eu récemment une promotion. Il est ministre des intérêts moldus ! Il assiste aux conseils et défends les moldus en faisant passer des lois qui les protègent contre les sorciers malveillants.

Puis, comme un seul sorcier, les « anciens » se tournent vers Draco, Hermy, Harry et moi dans l'attente de l'annonce de nos projets.

Harry le premier prend la parole, il a toujours su qu'il deviendrait auror, comme une évidence. Avec son air toujours timide, mais un peu plus sûr de lui qu'auparavant, il se lève et annonce qu'il prendra son service dès la rentrée scolaire. En attendant, précise-t-il :

"Il y a encore beaucoup à faire dans cette maison qui est à présent la mienne, mon parrain me l'ayant léguée lors de son départ ". Il avait encore du mal à accepter la disparition de Sirius, et il ne disait jamais qu'il était mort, mais plutôt qu'il était parti, comme si d'un moment à l'autre il pouvait revenir." Je veux redonner à cette maison une légitimité, la rendre plus vivante et ce, en l'hommage de Sirius. La mort de Kreattur nous a laissé entrevoir tous ses efforts pour conserver les souvenirs de ses anciens maîtres et à présent je vais faire un grand nettoyage de printemps et quelques travaux de rafraîchissement ! "

En effet, à la mort de Kreattur, nous avons trouvé dans sa tanière des tas d'objets ensorcelés qu'il avait conservé et qui nous empêchaient de venir à bout d'objets tels que la tapisserie de Madame Black, dans l'entrée.

Harry se rassit, j'admirais malgré moi sa détermination, le fait qu'il sache aussi précisément que faire de sa vie.

Hermione se leva à son tour, elle annonça qu'elle entrerait à la haute école de guérisseurs pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste dès la fin de l'été, elle y suivrait une courte formation pour se spécialiser dans les cas les plus sévères. Elle aurait obtenu tous ses aspics si elle avait eu la possibilité de les passer. Elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix ! Cette carrière à la fois sociale et pratique lui permettait de faire profiter à un maximum de monde de ses dons extraordinaires en magie. En attendant, elle lirait tout ce qu'elle trouverait qui lui permettraient d'être, une fois de plus, la meilleure.

Draco prit son tour. Assis nonchalament sur sa chaise, les bras derrière la tête, il ne prit pas la peine de se lever. Il était lui aussi un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, d'une façon bien différente d'Hermione pour qui tout était naturel, lui avait dû beaucoup travailler. Draco avait grandi dans une famille qui pratiquait la magie noire aussi naturellement que maman faisait la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette. C'est donc en se servant de ces prédispositions qu'il prit la décision d'accepter un poste au département de détection de la magie noire du ministère. Il prendrait ses fonctions à la rentrée lui aussi, et en attendant il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de spécial, à part se laisser vivre.

J'étais le seul à ne pas m'être exprimé, et tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, assis entre Harry et Ginny, je trouvais soudain le plancher passionnant ! J'y avais pourtant longuement réfléchi, mais rien ne paraissait me plaire suffisamment pour que je veuille le faire toute ma vie.

"Et bien … j'y ai beaucoup pensé depuis la fin de la guerre … j'ai pesé le pour et le contre de chaque profession … et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire !"

Ma dernière phrase je la dis en me sentant tout rouge et en me ratatinant. Je m'attendais à ce que maman me foudroie du regard, alors je gardais les yeux baissés.

"Ron, nous comprenons que tu ne saches pas quelle carrière choisir, tu as pourtant de nombreuses qualités." Maman me dit cela avec beaucoup de tendresse, je n'en revenais pas !

"Je sais bien maman, mais je n'ai encore pas trouvé celle qui me plait et qui en même temps me permette de ne pas m'éloigner de Londres."

"Pourquoi ne pas t'éloigner de Londres, Ron ?" Harry avait l'air surpris, pourtant ça coulait de source ! Nous étions inséparables depuis tant d'années ! Et avec les récents évènements, je ne me voyais pas le quitter comme ça du jour au lendemain. Comme il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, je ne voulu pas paraître ridicule et je répondis :

"Euh, je ne sais pas, pour être près de vous tous …"

"Et bien tu pourrais travailler sur le chemin de traverses le temps de trouver ta voie." Me dit Dumbledore," Ils cherchent quelqu'un chez Fleury et Bott pour les livraisons de manuels de la rentrée. "

"Hein ? On peut se faire livrer à domicile ? Mais nous on les a toujours pris sur place !"

"Ronny, mon chéri … c'est que ce service est payant, nous n'avions pas les moyens de faire livrer les livres de 4 élèves à la maison."

Je regardais maman, stupéfait ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !

Draco intervint :

"Beaucoup de sorciers se font livrer, avec la poudre de cheminette c'est rapide, et ça évite de s'encombrer inutilement. C'est un luxe que tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre, bien sûr, mais chez les malfoy, la livraison va de soi !"

"Oh Draco je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te faire valoir !"

Ginny était celle qui supportait le mieux Draco depuis qu'il nous avait rejoint, elle était aussi la seule à réussir à le remettre en place quand il prenait ses airs supérieurs.

"Bon, va pour faire des livraisons par cheminette alors ! Au moins ça me permettra de voir venir …"


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mon premier travail

Après le petit déjeuner où chacun a donné sa vision de l'avenir, j'ai postulé par hibou auprès de Fleury et Bott pour leur signifier mon désir de devenir livreur temporaire.

Avec une recommandation de Dumbledore, je n'ai pas eu à trop en faire, j'ai reçu une convocation 10 minutes après par la cheminée !

« Monsieur R. Weasley,

Veuillez vous présenter à la Librairie Fleury et Bott,

Demain à 11 heures précises

Par la cheminée de service n°2 »

Aujourd'hui, **22 Juillet**, 9h30, devant le miroir de la cuisine, je tente de me coiffer pour la trentième fois.

« Arrrrgh ! Je n'arriverais jamais à dompter cette tignasse ! »

Harry était descendu dans la cuisine, tôt ce matin, mettre au point une potion de nettoyage puissante pour le tapis du grand salon. Une tâche de sang de licorne, vieille d'au moins 50 ans, ne voulait pas partir. Il avait l'air concentré et ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ma présence.

Soudain, il s'est levé, avec un sourire, la baguette brandie vers moi : « _CRINEM OBLIQUO_ » et mes cheveux se sont docilement plaqués vers l'arrière. J'ai secoué la tête dans tous les sens, pas un cheveu n'a bougé !

« Euh, merci Harry »

« Pas d'quoi Ron, pour faire bonne impression il vaut mieux que tes cheveux restent en place. »

« Ouais, et m'man qui est partie au magasin des jumeaux les aider à nettoyer ! Heureusement que j'ai des amis »

Je restais donc à attendre nerveusement l'heure de partir, assis face à Harry, à le regarder mesurer, peser ses ingrédients, compter les mouvements dans le chaudron.

Hermy et Ginny sont toutes deux descendues en riant, elles devaient encore parler de garçons ou de fringues. Ah les filles !

« Alors, Ron, pas trop stressé ? C'est un jour important, ton premier travail ce n'est pas rien ! Tu as pensé à te protéger contre les poussières et la suie qui recouvrent le réseau de cheminette ? Tu vas être tout noir sinon en arrivant le soir, comme un ramoneur ! »

« Un quoi ? Pour me remonter le moral et faire baisser la pression Hermione tu te poses là, merci ! »

« Un ra-mo-neur ! Un moldu qui nettoie les conduits de cheminée pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'obstruction à l'évacuation de la fumée »

« Ahhhh ! » Hermione avait le chic pour nous apprendre des trucs incroyables sur les moldus. Ils s'embêtaient bien, pour nous un sort de « _CAMINUS MUNDUS_ » et la cheminée était nettoyée ! Bien sûr tous les sorciers ne prennent pas le soin de le faire et certaines cheminées par lesquelles passe le réseau de cheminette avaient tendance à être dégoûtantes !

« Tu pourrais exercer un sort d'immaculatus pour ne pas te salir ? »

« Ginny, tu es la meilleure ! Hermy, tu veux bien me l'apprendre avant que jem'en aille ? »

« Il est 10h40 Ron, je doute que tusâches maîtriser ce sort en moins de 20 minutes. Si tu veux je peux le jeter sur toi et nous verrons d'ici ton premier jour pour que tu l'apprennes. »

Et sans attendre ma réponse, elle lève sa baguette sur moi « _IMMACULATUS TOTALUS_ » et m'envoie une poignée de farine dans sa lancée.

« Parfait, la farine ne peut même pas s'approcher de toi ! Tu es prêt alors ? Tu vas voir Ron, tu vas faire bonne impression ! Oh, mais tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? T'es bien mieux comme ça, tu as l'air … plussérieux ? »

« C'est Harry qui a lancé un sort de coiffure sur mes cheveux, comme ça ils ne tombent plus sur mon nez. C'est assez réussi. »

L'horloge affiche 10h55, le moment est venu de partir. Harry se lève, et me sert la main comme pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Il sourit avec confiance, comme s'il me disait par ce sourire que c'est déjà dans la poche. Ginny et Hermy me serrent dans leurs bras. C'est pire que si j'allais à l'échafaud !

Je jette la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre après avoir allumé un petit feu, j'ai bien conscience que mon arrivée à la librairie déterminera de mon embauche ou non. Si j'arrive sur les genoux ou pire, à plat ventre, je me doute que je n'aurais pas le poste. Inquiet, j'essaie de rester calme, je voyage par cheminette depuis tout petit ! J'entre dans la cheminée et prononce clairement « Librairie Fleury et Bott, cheminée de service n°2 ! »

Et le voyage commence. Les cheminées défilent devant moi, je m'efforce de garder les yeux ouverts pour faire une arrivée digne.

Enfin, le défilé cesse et je fais un pas en avant pour sortir de la cheminée. Je ne suis pas tombé ! Je n'ai pas raté mon arrivée ! Youpi ! Je ne suis pas aussi gauche que je le pensais !

Je me trouve dans une pièce haute de plafond avec une mezzanine, des cartons, des tas d'étagères remplies de livres anciens, neufs, en bon état, abîmés, partout ! Il y a aussi un présentoir à plumes en forme d'oie blanche, qui cours en cancanant, des plumes de toutes les couleurs fichéesdans son dos. La chaleur de la pièce est étouffante compte tenu des trois cheminées qui se trouvent derrière moi chacune ronronnant d'un beau feu alors que nous sommes en plein été. La lumière du jour qui passe par les hautes fenêtres fait apparaître toute la poussière présente dans la pièce. Mais il n'y a personne. Je vérifie rapidement l'heure et … « pop »

« Monsieur Weasley, pile à l'heure. Bien. La ponctualité est une vertu importante pour un livreur par cheminette. » Il était apparu en transplanant devant moi.

« Enchanté, monsieur Fleury. »

Nous nous serrons une poignée de mains ferme, j'apprécie l'assurance qui se dégage de cette poigne autoritaire, toute la personnalité de cet hommese ressent dans ce geste anodin, le regard assuré.

« Bien, jeune homme, vous souhaitez donc travailler pour nous. Il me semble pourtant savoir que vous avez très largement contribué à la défaite de Voldemort et vous avez les capacités d'accepter un poste à peu près partout où il se présente. Pourquoi donc choisir un poste temporaire et si peu valorisant ? »

Voilà bien une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je pensais qu'il m'interrogerait sur mes capacités à faire de bonnes livraisons, mais pas sur mes surcapacités relatives à ce poste ! Je décide de jouer la carte confiance :

« Et bien, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de penser à la carrière à laquelle je me destine, compte tenu des récents évènements. Mais j'ai besoin de travailler pour … gagner de l'argent. Cela me permettra de prendre mon temps pour choisir mon métier définitif. »

« Très bien mon garçon. J'apprécie votre franchise. Votre nouveau travail commencera le 25 Août, votre cheminée attitrée sera la n°3, à votre gauche. Vous livrerez les clients scolaires uniquement, un elfe de maison se charge des livraisons de la cheminée n°1 et ma fille de celles de la cheminée n°2. J'attends de vous une grande ponctualité et un respect absolu de la vie privée des clients. Quelle que soit la situation où vous vous trouverez, n'oubliez jamais que vous représentez la librairie Fleury et Bott. La discrétion est primordiale. Veillez à être rigoureux, nous ne pourrons, vous le constaterez, nous permettre de perdre du temps à réparer les erreurs de livraisons. Je vous revois donc le 25 août à 9h précises devant la cheminée de service n°3 pour vos instructions. Au revoir Monsieur Weasley, ravi de vous accueillir parmi nous. »

Je ne pouvais me contenter, après un tel discours, que de remercier, saluer, et rentrer.

De retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd, je trouve maman en train de préparer à manger, Harry discute avec Hermione (il a apparemment terminé sa potion) et Ginny fait des devoirs de vacances (pour rattraper les mois de scolarité où Poudlard a été fermé pour cause de guerre).

Tous se tournent vers moi, en demandant « alors ? »

« Alors je commence le 25 août ! »

« Bien, mon chéri. Cet après midi, nous irons manger une glace sur le chemin de traverses pour fêter ça ! Et je crois que nous avons tous des achats à faire. »

C'est bien vrai ça, j'ai besoin de changer ma garde robe, les combats m'ont été profitables et je commence à me sentir un peu juste en chemise. Hermione et Ginny nous accompagneront, elles vont sûrement trouver de quoi faire du shopping et Harry doit choisir ses robes d'auror.

Par la poudre de cheminette nous cheminons (LOL).

Ces derniers temps, nous avons tendance à nous déplacer en troupeau, sans doute est-ce dû au fait qu'il nous manque des personnes proches, alors nous essayons de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Après un rapide passage chez Gringotts, c'est donc en groupe de 10 personnes que nous magasinons sur le chemin de traverses. Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Bill, papa, maman et moi.

Nous commençons par le magasin des jumeaux (Chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux), terminer le ménage que maman a commencé le matin et ranger un peu le bazar. Les feuxfous fuseboum ont explosés dans les marécages portables,il y a dans l'air une odeur nauséabonde ! Des boites à flemme traînent, éventrées, un peu partout et les vraies fausses baguettes magiques ont eut le bon goût de se transformer toutes seules ! Bref, c'est le chantier ! Les mangemorts n'y sont pas allés de main morte en le dévastant.

Puis tous ensemble nous allons manger une glace « en l'honneur du nouveau travail de Ron » comme si c'était un fait exceptionnel. On n'a pas fait un tel foin quand chacun a fait part de son choix de carrière, devenir livreur n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, même pour moi. Je crois que c'est surtout un prétexte pour avoir quelque chose de joyeux à fêter .

Harry et moi filons ensuite chez Madame Guipure pour faire confectionner nos tenues. Pour Harry, entre autres : trois robes d'auror brodées. Pour moi deux pantalons et trois chemises, une veste et deux robes ! Maman a un goût très sûr pour les vêtements et je dois avouer que les conseils de Draco n'ont pas été de trop. A vrai dire, son argent non plus : son père réduit à néant, il a hérité de toute la fortune des Malfoy et a décidé, dans sa grande clémence, de nous en faire profiter. Toujours prêt à faire savoir que malgré son revirement de camp il nous est supérieur, il a invoqué le fait de ne pas vouloir avoir honte de nous lorsque nous sortons ! Papa et maman ont bien été obligés d'accepter son aide, nourrir toutes ces personnes coûte cher et les dégâts causés par la guerre sont nombreux à réparer, tant au terrier qu'ailleurs.

Les filles ont bien sûr acheté des tas de choses inutiles : des bas, des sous vêtements sexy, du maquillage magique, bref, des trucs de filles quoi ! En plus Hermy a acheté des tas de livres : « pour mes études de guérisseur » s'est elle justifiée.

Nous sommes tellement chargés qu'il nous faut rentrer.

Toutefois, maman et papa restent sur le chemin de traverses car ils ont encore, d'après eux, des courses à faire. Ils sont comme les parents de tout le monde à présent, ceux de leurs enfants naturels, Harry compris, ceux d'Hermy dont les parents vivent pas dans le monde magique, ceux de Draco, car sa mère a suivi Lucius dans sa déchéance et tous deux sont tombés aux côtés de Voldemort.

Ils s'occupent de tout le monde et maman a bien du courage de tout faire pour que chacun se sente chez lui dans la demeure des Black.

Arrivés dans la chambre que Harry et moi partageons, nous entreprenons de nous montrer nos achats. Dos à moi, Harry se déshabille sans aucune gêne. Après tout, nous partageons la même chambre, que ce soit ici, au terrier ou à Poudlard, depuis 7 ans déjà.

Moi par contre j'éprouve une certaine gêne à le voir se dévêtir. Comme s'il était devenu indescent de se montrer nus l'un à l'autre. C'est peut être le signe que nous avons grandi ... Je dois avouer qu'il a bien changé depuis l'époque oùce petit garçon malingre a franchi le seuil de Poudlard. Son torse s'est développé, ses muscles se sont allongés. Son visage est plus affirmé.C'est un homme, tout simplement. Et un bel homme !

Il passe ses nouveaux habits, moi les miens, et je me force à être critique :

« Alors voyons, on dirait un épouvantail déguisé en auror !

« C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se moque du département d'assistance aux sorciers malchanceux ! »

« Nannn, je plaisante, t'es super bien comme ça Harry ! »

La couleur vert-bouteille de sa robe avec le grand « A » réservé aux aurors brodé au fil d'or sur la poitrine mets ses yeux en valeur. La fine bordure est elle aussi en velours couleur or, et les liens sont de même couleur.

« Je dirais même que cette couleur te vieillit, tu as l'air plus mûr qu'avant … »

« Ou alors ce n'est pas la robe, mais les évènements qui me donnent cet air plus âgé … »

Comme toujours lorsque l'on évoque le passé, Harry a ce regard triste.

Le voir comme ça me trouble,je ne sais pas quoi faire pourlui rendre sa gaieté. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule, il tressaille. Il ne pleure jamais, il devrait. Ca lui ferait du bien. Evacuer toutes ces horreurs qu'il a vécu, et la culpabilité d'être malgré lui un meurtrier. Il n'oubliera jamais bien sûr, mais il devrait se décharger un peu de tout ce fardeau.

Il lève soudain les yeux, comme transfiguré, un sourire immense rempli son visage, et il me lancemalicieux :

Allé, viens, on va montrer ça aux filles et après on leur demandera essayer leurs achats, tu as vu ce qui était écris sur les paquets : "les coquineries de Londres" ?

Hey, mais moi y'a ma sœur dans le lot !

Bah, tu fermeras les yeux !

Et, écoulés de rire, nous transplanons devant la chambre où les fillesse pomponnaient avec leurs nouveautés.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Quelle chaleur

26 Juillet, 10h

« Hermione, Ginny, Ron, les jumeaux, descendez dans la cuisine immédiatement ! »

Aïe, quand maman nous appelle comme ça au rassemblement, ça ne présage rien de bon.

Dans la cuisine, nous attendent déjà Draco, Bill et Tonks, attablés devant une bierraubeurre.

« Papa a accompagné Harry dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour trouver un contresort afin de se débarrasser des tapisseries qui résistent et des têtes d'elfes qui ornent l'escalier. Nous pourrions en profiter pour parler de l'anniversaire de Harry, nous n'avons plus que 5 jours pour y penser. »

« On pourrait faire un truc tout simple, un repas avec des invités triés sur le volet … » Tentais-je.

« Oui Ron, je crois que c'est ce qui plaira le plus à Harry. Je lui ferais un gros gâteau au chocolat et tous ses plats préférés. »

« Tonks et moi nous occuperons de décorer la maison pour qu'il ait la surprise en se levant »

« Et je demanderais à Severus de préparer de la potion d'insouciance pour tout le monde, ce ne sera pas le moment de penser aux absents, nous le faisons constamment les autres jours. »

« Bien vu Draco, il n'y a que toi pour penser à ça. Et avec Ginny nous avons déjà pensé à son cadeau » dit Hermione, « Une surprise pour l'après midi » précise Ginny.

« Et nous » ajoute Georges « Nous nous occuperons de tout le reste »

« Quel reste ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ! »

« Ben justement, ça nous laisse le temps de mettre au point le cadeau pour Harry. »

27 Juillet : Attention, opération Cadeau en vue !

En effet, aujourd'hui nous allons par groupe de 2 chercher notre cadeau pour Harry. Les premiers à partir sont les parents, ils ne sont déjà plus là lorsque nous descendons pour le petit déjeuné. Comme ça papa est parti travailler juste après.

Maman à peine revenue, elle demande à Harry de venir l'aider à désensorceler cette fichue commode dans leur chambre, dont le tiroir s'ouvre dès qu'on passe devant. Papa s'est déjà fêlé deux fois une côte que pompom a dû réparer.

Ce subterfuge nous permet, à Hermione et moi de partir discrètement à Pré au Lard faire nos achats.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre, t'as pas une idée Hermy ? »

« Si, bien sûr que j'ai une idée, mais je la garde pour moi. Débrouille toi Ron ! »

« Allez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de sous je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée ! »

« Ron, pense à ce dont Harry a le plus besoin en ce moment … » Hermione n'a pas tort, et ce dont Harry a le plus besoin en ce moment c'est de retomber en enfance, de retrouver l'innocence et la pureté de ces années dont il a été privé. Je sais quoi lui offrir ! Un petit goût d'enfance !

« Allons faire un tour, je crois que j'ai trouvé … »

Une heure après on était rentrés, nous avions caché les cadeaux et nous sommes mis à table juste au moment où maman et Harry descendaient, le souffle court.

« Cette commode nous a donné du fil à retordre ! Huuum mais ça sent super bon, c'est toi qui a cuisiné Ginny ? »

Pour toute réponse à Harry, ma petite sœur chérie a piqué un fard à faire pâlir Alexandrie !

Tout le monde a fait honneur au ragoût de Ginny, elle cuisine aussi bien que maman. Les conversations vont bon train et les jumeaux annoncent :

« Notre magasin réouvrira aux environs du 15 Août »

« Et nous avons loué les appartements qui se trouvent au dessus, comme ça nous libérerons une chambre ici »

« Et nous y avons installé un laboratoire pour développer notre gamme. »

« D'ailleurs cette après midi nous allons installer les nouveaux rayonnages que nous avons reçus ce matin. Hermione, Ginny et Draco, vous voulez bien venir nous aider à les monter ? »

« Non, c'est gentil mais je dois réviser, on ne saute pas deux années de médicomagie sans étudier un peu le programme ! »

Quelle rigueur cette Hermione, elle m'étonne toujours. Au moins Draco et Ginny ont une excuse toute trouvée pour faire tranquillement leurs cadeaux.

« Ron ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« J'ai l'intention de décrocher la tapisserie dans le salon du 1er étage, celle qui représente l'arbre généalogique des Blacks. Tu voudrais bien m'aider après manger ? »

« Compte sur moi Harry, aucun problème, on ne sera pas trop de deux ! »

Et nous voilà devant la tapisserie de La noble et très ancienne maison des Blacks « Toujours purs » la chaleur poussiéreuse dans le petit salon est étouffante.

« Avec ton père on a trouvé un contresort puissant hier matin, mais la préparation est longue et il faut beaucoup de puissance magique. Nous y arriverons mieux ensemble. »

« Ok, explique moi quoi faire et je suivrais. »

Plus d'une heure durant nous préparons la toile à recevoir le contresort. Comme elle mesure la taille du mur entier, ça nous prend beaucoup de temps. Puis ensemble, d'une même voix :

« _Deglutino totalus_ »

Et là, rien !

Epuisés tous les deux, nous nous écroulons sur le canapé vert.

« On n'y arrivera jamais Harry ! »

« Mais si, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est juste que le sort est là depuis si longtemps … On va se reposer un peu puis on va recommencer, on finira bien par y arriver. »

« Ok, je descends chercher un en cas et des rafraîchissements. »

Je remonte les bras chargés de deux verres, de jus de citrouille, et de biscuits.

Je trouve Harry, étendu sur le canapé, endormi. Son torse nu est humide des efforts fournis et éclairé par le soleil chaud de l'été. Il a une attitude nonchalante et j'essaie de tout poser sur la table en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas l'éveiller, son visage semble si serein ! Une goutte de sueur perle à son front. Je retiens mon souffle, je ne peux pas en détacher mon regard. Elle poursuit son chemin le long de sa joue puis tombe sur sa clavicule, glisse sur ses pectoraux.

Je me sens soudain bizarre, cette vision de Harry éveille en moi … du désir ?

Impossible !

Ce doit être la chaleur qui me fait délirer !

Pourtant je me surprends à vouloir être cette goutte, qui descend maintenant dans le creux de son nombril. A parcourir ce torse vierge de tout poil, dont la peau fine et claire dessine des muscles parfaits.

Oh Merlin ! Ron ! Ca va pas non ? Calme toi !

Pour m'éclaircir les idées, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre, ce qui réveille Harry.

« Oh, Ron, désolé, je crois que je me suis endormi »

« Euh … c'est … ce n'est rien Harry, à peine quelques minutes. Tiens maman a fait ces biscuits ce matin ! » Je doit être couleur pivoine, mon cœur a du mal à se calmer … ne pas le regarder, oui, je crois que c'est ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourvu que Harry n'ait rien remarqué !

Dans un silence pesant, nous nous restaurons. Le jus de citrouille frais me fait un bien fou, il me remets la tête en place.

« Bon, et si on s'y remettais ? Il faudra bien qu'on en vienne à bout de cette maudite tapisserie ! » Harry dit ça avec un sourire confiant.

Finalement, au bout de trois sorts la tapisserie est vaincue. Il faudra du travail pour remettre la pièce en état, la peinture est jaunie, les murs sont sales et poussiéreux, les rideaux ont des taches de doxycide et le canapé est tout élimé.

« Lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec ce bureau, il sera beaucoup plus chaleureux. La pièce en elle-même est agréable, la lumière donne tout l'après midi ici. »

L'évocation de la lumière me ramène à la vision de Harry étendu sur le canapé et ma gêne réapparaît … il faut que fasse quelque chose …

Une douche ! Oui, c'est ça, je vais prendre une bonne douche froide !

« Bon, et bien si tu n'as plus besoin de moi je vais me doucher ! » Et je marche vers la porte sans le regarder.

« Ron, attends … » Ah merde, là je vais devoir me retourner ! Ce que je fais lentement …

« Oui ? » Je me retrouve face à un Harry toujours moitié nu au soleil tombant de la fin de journée, arborant un sourire au coin des lèvres, et il me fait un clin d'œil en me lançant un :

« Merci pour le coup de main, Ron » Mais il me torture ! A croire qu'il le fait exprès ! Il ne se rend pas compte de mon état là ! Je bégaye un :

« Bah … euh … de rien » Et je file ventre à terre me noyer sous une douche glacée pour faire retomber une certaine pression …


	5. Chapitre 4 : Joyeux anniversaire Harry

_**Chapitre 4 : Joyeux anniversaire Harry**_

Voilà deux jours que je ressasse la même chose. Je n'arrive même plus à regarder Harry en face depuis l'épisode du petit salon !

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris bon sang ? C'est mon meilleur ami, un frère pour moi !

Pis merde ! C'est un mec en plus, depuis quand je suis attiré par les mecs !

Mon truc, à moi, c'est les filles : Hermione par exemple.

Tiens, d'ailleurs je vais l'inviter à sortir ce soir, on ira se promener dans le Londres moldu, je sais qu'elle aime bien.

« Hermionnnne ! » Mais où elle est ?

Ah ! Elle doit être en train de lire dans sa chambre ! Je rentre et je la trouve effectivement en train de lire, étendue sur son lit … en sous vêtements !

« Ron Weasley, sors immédiatement de cette chambre ! Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? » Ouh là, je sors et l'attend devant la porte.

Elle me rejoint, rouge (de gêne ou de colère ?), elle a enfilé une petite robe d'été rose ravissante. Je la détaille, ses cheveux sont relevés sur sa nuque fine, qui descend de courbes en courbes.

Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, une fille jolie et intelligente.

« Et pourquoi tu me cherchais au juste ? » Elle n'a pas l'air contente !

J'enclenche le mode séducteur maladroit, je replace une mèche derrière son oreille et de ma voix la plus timide :

« Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Ah … euh … non, pourquoi ? » Voilà qui la surprends au moins !

« J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu aller dîner dans un de ces restaurants moldus que tu aimes tant … et puis nous promener un peu, tous les deux ? »

« Tous les deux ? Euh … oui, pourquoi pas » Jamais vu Hermione si peu loquace ! Ni aussi rouge d'ailleurs, sauf peut être lorsqu'elle est en colère contre Malfoy …

« Bon, ben on pars vers 18h alors ! Je te laisse choisir le resto … »

Ahhh, c'était pas si compliqué ! Je descend à la cuisine grignoter un truc.

« Pas mauvaise, la cuisine moldue, c'était joli tous ces trucs dans l'assiette, mais au final il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger ! »

« Oh, Ron, c'est de la nouvelle cuisine! Tu n'y connais vraiment rien. »

Sur les bords de la Tamise nous nous promenons côte à côte. Je lui prends la main, comme le font les couples autour de nous. Le silence est pesant …

« Alors c'est quoi cette surprise que vous préparez Ginny et toi pour demain ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire Ron, sinon ce ne sera plus une surprise ! »

« Allé, donne moi juste un indice … » on s'est arrêtés, je me mets devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Non, Ron, hors de question, j'ai promis »

« Hermiooooone … » je lève son menton vers moi du bout des doigts

« Quoi ? » je la sens troublée …

« Dis le moi … » je m'approche de son visage …

« Mais c'est un secret … » il me semble à la lueur du soir qu'elle rougit

« S'il te plait … » et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes …

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry ! Nous sommes le 31 Juillet et pour une fois (grâce à Ginny qui est venue me réveiller), je suis dans la cuisine avant l'intéressé !

Quand Harry nous rejoint, nous éclatons tous d'un

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! »

Et comme s'il elles attendaient le signal, des centaines de décorations « popent » partout dans la maison pour lui donner un air festif, certaines entonnent un « happy birthday ». Ce sont des nouveautés des jumeaux, Bill et Tonks ont fait un super travail pour tout installer !

Maman aussi, elle a disposé sur la table des pancakes, des muffins, des crêpes, des gaufres, des viennoiseries françaises, de la tarte à la mélasse, du pain, de la charcuterie, des œufs brouillés, des jus de fruits, du café, du lait, du thé ! Il y a de quoi faire un vrai festin !

Autour de la table, s'installent papa et maman, Bill et Tonks, les jumeaux, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, moi, et enfin Harry qui préside en bout de table. Nous faisons honneur aux plats tout en discutant joyeusement.

Le reste de la matinée est vite passé, après nous être habillés nous avons fait divers jeux tous ensemble.

Sur les coups de midi, Dumbledore, Rogue et Pompom (inséparables), accompagnés de Maugrey, arrivent pour le déjeuner. Maman n'a pas chômé, elle s'est surpassée. Les plats se succèdent plus délicieux les uns que les autres et tous les préférés de Harry, comme elle l'avait promis.

Une fois le principal du repas dévoré, Ginny apporte le gâteau au chocolat de Harry que nous avalons à grands renforts de bierraubeurre bien fraîche (où je soupçonne Rogue d'avoir versé sa potion d'insouciance).

Puis les assiettes et les verres disparaissent pour laisser place aux cadeaux.

Harry a un visage heureux, il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça !

Il commence par ouvrir une petite boite, qu'il secoue doucement pour deviner, au son, ce qu'il y a dedans.

« Doucement mon garçon, c'est fragile » dit Maugrey de son air sérieux.

Harry l'ouvre et découvre une petite boule transparente …

« C'est une mini boule de cristal ? »

« Non, c'est un détecteur de mauvaises intentions, il deviendra noir si quelqu'un te veut du mal. »

« Oh, ça me sera très utile dans ma carrière d'auror » et il attrape un second cadeau. Une petite boite de 10 cm de long sur 3 de large et 3 de hauteur. Il est gravé dessus « Eclair de Feu » L'air perplexe il demande à Hermione :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une boite miniaturisante pour balais. Comme ça tu peux l'emmener partout sans l'abîmer : tu vois, tu ouvres le couvercle » elle s'exécute et tout le monde pousse un « ohhhh » quand la boite devient assez grande pour y ranger un balais « accio éclair de feu ! Et tu ranges le balai dedans. Tu refermes le couvercle et la boite reprends sa petite taille ! » et en effet la boite se referme sur l'éclair de feu de Harry.

« Ouah Hermione ! Tu m'étonneras toujours ! C'est super comme ça j'aurais toujours mon balai sur moi, comme si c'était Sirius qui était à mes côtés ! »

La potion de Rogue doit être très efficace car l'évocation de son parrain ne semble pas perturber Harry. Il continue sur sa lancée et ouvre le cadeau de Rogue et Pomfresh :

« Un livre de potions avancées à l'usage des aurors, et … une trousse de premiers soins magiques ? »

« Bien que vous n'ayez aucune prédisposition en potion, il en est certaines qu'un auror se doit de savoir pratiquer. Et pour le cas où vous en ratiez une, ma mie a cru bon d'y ajouter un kit de soins »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à l'explication de Rogue !

Bill pousse un cadeau vers Harry, qui l'ouvre (un livre) et nous lit le titre :

« Le manuel du parfait sorcier célibataire »

« Ou comment trouver la sorcière de vos rêves ! » ajoute Bill avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fait rougir Harry.

Les jumeaux tendent un petit sac style bijouterie à Harry, dessus on peut lire « Chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

« Aïe, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Je crains le pire » dit Harry avec un sourire

« Ouvre, tu verras bien, promis ça ne te sauteras pas à la tête ! »

Il sort alors un petit écrin rouge et quand il l'ouvre nous découvrons un petit cœur en métal rouge sang attaché à une chaînette d'argent.

« C'est un détecteur de cœur à prendre »

« Mais normalement au repos il est argenté »

« Il ne devient rouge que si tu es en présence »

« D'un cœur à prendre » concluent en chœur les jumeaux.

Tous ensemble nous nous tournons alors vers Ginny qui vire vermillon !

Après un éclat de rire général, Dumbledore se lève et tends une bourse en velours à Harry :

« J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour toi de les avoir »

Harry ouvre un écrin qui contient deux alliances d'or.

« Ce sont … ? »

« Oui. Les alliances de tes parents. A présent c'est ton tour de trouver l'amour et le bonheur qu'on vécu tes parents. » C'est sans doute cette merveilleuse potion qui fait que nous oublions tous qu'il a été de courte durée …

Harry attrape mon paquet et l'ouvre sans ménagement

« Oh, des vifs d'or au citron ! Mes bonbons préférés ! » Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très original, mais pour retrouver le goût de l'enfance il n'y a rien de mieux que les bonbons !

C'est donc la bouche pleine de petits vifs d'or qu'il ouvre le cadeau de Draco.

« Draco, ce peigne est magnifique ! » En effet, c'est un peigne à manche en argent, avec un cerf gravé dessus. Clin d'œil au patronus d'Harry et à l'animagus de James.

« Essaies le … » propose Draco, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry accepte et glisse le peigne dans ses cheveux indomptables, et là le peigne prends une voix grave qui dit « y'en a marre de ces épis Harry, ils ne se tiendront jamais en place ! » Ce sur quoi tout le monde part d'un rire franc et joyeux !

Il reste deux cadeaux sur la table, Harry se saisit de l'un d'entre eux, celui des parents. C'est un cadre en argent gravé, qui entoure une photo magique. Elle représente la famille Weasley sur la gauche, au complet. Il y a Papa et Maman, Fred, Georges, Bill, Ginny et moi, mais aussi Percy et Charlie. Hermione se tiens sur la droite de la photo, avec Neville, Luna, Sirius, Draco et Seamus. Au milieu, Harry est tout sourire, derrière lui se trouvent Hagrid, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Rogue et Pompom.

Harry a les larmes aux yeux et son visage devient triste. Rogue se précipite pour lui servir un jus de citrouille qui doit contenir une dose supplémentaire de potion. Toutes ces émotions liées aux cadeaux ayant sans doute annulé les effets de la précédente.

Sitôt avalée, sitôt oubliée la tristesse et la peine ! Bénie soit la potion d'insouciance !

Ginny lui tends le dernier cadeau.

Harry découvre une casquette de l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne, son équipe de quidditch préférée ! Il la met aussitôt sur la tête mais Ginny s'écrie :

« Il y a quelque chose dedans ! »

« Ah oui, il y a un vif d'or et un parchemin …

« Monsieur Harry Potter,

Vous nous feriez un très grand honneur

en acceptant de vous joindre à nous pour notre séance d'entraînement,

Le 31 Juillet à 15h00

En vous souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire,

Barry Ryan, Gardien et Capitaine de l'équipe d'Irlande des Frelons de Wimbourne. »

C'est une explosion de joie qui accueille cette nouvelle, on ne se croirait plus dans la cuisine mais dans un stade de quidditch ! Harry est tellement heureux de son cadeau qu'il serre Ginny au point qu'elle a du mal à respirer et à articuler :

« C'est aussi grâce à Hermione ».


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les Frelons de Wimbourne

Bill, Tonks, Georges, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Draco et moi sommes allés nous préparer pour assister à l'entraînement de Harry avec les Frelons de Wimbourne. Harry a pris sa casquette et sa boite à balai …

Nous arrivons, accrochés au vif d'or qui sert de portoloin, à l'entrée des vestiaires. Barry Ryan, le capitaine de l'équipe, nous accueille. Il fait entrer Harry dans les vestiaires et nous nous dirigeons dans les gradins.

Arrivés en haut nous nous installons, et toute l'équipe s'envole sur le terrain, Harry au milieu dans la tenue officielle de l'équipe, comme faisant partie des leurs.

Après une heure d'entrainement, ils atterrissent près de nous car Ryan veut faire une proposition à Harry.

« A la suite des récents évènements, notre équipe se trouve aujourd'hui incomplète. Nous avons pu remplacer Troy et Quigley qui ont combattu valeureusement, mais Aidan nous manque tant qu'aucun attrapeur jusqu'à maintenant ne nous a semblé à sa hauteur. Cependant, toi, Harry, tu nous semble avoir un je-ne-sais-quoi qui nous a à tous donné envie de te laisser ta chance. Tu nous ferais une grande joie de bien vouloir étudier la question de devenir ou non l'attrapeur officiel des Frelons de Wimbourne. »

« C'est une proposition intéressante, je vais y réfléchir … »

« Très bien, en attendant, je vous propose un entraînement un peu spécial : Harry jouera avec nous, contre vous tous. Et bien sûr il nous faudrait un arbitre impartial … »

« Et bien je crois que je suis cet arbitre » s'empresse d'intervenir Bill.

« Et moi je me nomme attrapeur de l'équipe Weasley »

« Oh Draco ! Ne commence pas tu veux ! »

« Mais c'est très bien Ginny, et nous serons les poursuiveurs, avec Tonks ! »

« Bonne idée Hermione, j'accepte ! »

« Bien, il nous reste les deux postes que nous occupions à Poudlard »

« Nous serons donc les jumeaux batteurs ! »

Et moi je pris le poste que j'ai occupé deux années aussi à Poudlard : gardien de but …

Les joueurs professionnels nous ont laissé plus d'une chance de marquer des points, pourtant le score est sans appel : 120 à 250 ! C'était évident, Harry a toujours battu Draco lorsque les matchs se jouaient à la loyale … Les filles se sont bien battues, elles ont fait des passes formidables, et Hermione qui avait peur de monter sur un balai à l'école, nous a tous impressionnés par la maîtrise qu'elle a acquise ces derniers mois. Les jumeaux au top de leur forme se sont renvoyés les cognards comme s'ils jouaient au tennis, les tenant éloignés des filles et occasionnellement les envoyant sur les poursuiveurs adverses. Quand à moi j'ai évité presque autant de buts que j'en ai laissé passé … bah, au moins on ne me proposera pas de devenir pro ! Bill a été impartial, partagé entre son admiration devant l'équipe des Frelons, et son amour pour sa famille en train de jouer. Il nous a fait des commentaires terribles !

Harry a été exceptionnel, son habileté légendaire étant renforcée par cette puissance qu'il a gagnée en même temps qu'il gagnait la guerre, il est en passe de devenir le meilleur attrapeur du monde ! Enfin, ça c'est mon avis très objectif de meilleur ami !

C'est heureux et épuisés que nous rentrons chez Harry. Maman a préparé des sandwichs et du jus de citrouille. Une fois restaurés, nous filons nous coucher.

Chacun dans notre lit, les questions me brûlent les lèvres :

« Harry … »

« Hum ? »

« Tu dors ?

« Nan »

« Dis, tu vas faire quoi pour les Frelons ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore … je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne parce qu'on avait d'autres chats à fouetter, mais j'ai souvent hésité entre auror et attrapeur … et aujourd'hui je suis auror et on me propose de devenir attrapeur. »

« Tu pourrais faire les deux … »

« Oui je sais bien, mais je n'aurais plus le temps de faire autre chose. Et imagine que je sois en mission au moment d'un tournois ! »

« Hum, en effet … »

« Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. Les fans de celui-qui-a-vaincu commencent tout juste à se modérer, si je deviens attrapeur ça voudra dire relancer cette célébrité qui je tente de fuir. »

« Mais là ce serait différent, tu serais au sein d'une équipe, on n'acclamerait plusHarry Potter,mais les Frelons »

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé, ce serait plutôt un avantage ! Merci Ron, une fois de plus tu prouves à quel point tu es logique ! Et puis j'ai tellement de plaisir à voler quand je joue au quidditch, comme si tous mes soucis s'envolaient avec moi ! »

« Sans oublier que tu es super doué, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bien jouer qu'aujourd'hui ! Et aussi, si tu fais partie de l'équipe, nous aurons des places dans les tribunes officielles pour chaque match ! »

« Ah Ron, tu ne changeras jamais ! »


	7. Chapitre 6 : En travaux

_**03 Août :**_

« JE NE VOIS MEME PAS POURQUOI JE DISCUTE AVEC TOI, DE TOUTE FACON TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN A CE QUE T'EXPLIQUE ! »

« OH TOI, LE GRAND MALFOY, AVEC TES GRANDS AIRS, TU M'AGACE ! JE PREFERE PARTIR ! »

_ET VLAN_ Je croise Ginny dans les escaliers, elle est rouge de fureur.

« Ca va Ginny ? On vous entend de l'étage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore dit Malfoy ? »

« Oh laisse tomber Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

« Bon, très bien, comme tu veux … »

Comme si j'allais laisser cette fouine parler comme ça à ma sœur, nan mais c'est pas parce qu'il est venu vivre avec nous et qu'il subvient aux besoins de tout le monde qu'il peut manquer de respect à un Weasley ! J'avance d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine, j'attrape Malfoy par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

« Alors Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu as à hurler comme ça après ma petite soeur ? Tu te prends pour qui pour lui parler sur ce ton ? » Il ne sourcille même pas, il ne se défends pas non plus et se contente de me répondre de son air supérieur :

« En quoi ça te regarde wistiti, elle est grande non ? Ta petite soeur aura 17 ans dans 8 jours, elle n'a plus besoin que son grand frère prenne sa défense ! »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS WISTITI ! Et je la défendrais toujours, quel que soit son âge ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour la rendre furieuse à ce point ? »

« Je prêche pour ta paroisse Weasley, alors laisse moi faire et ferme la un peu ! » Et là-dessus il me fait un clin d'œil avant de se dégager et de sortir tranquillement de la cuisine.

Comment ça il prêche pour ma paroisse ? Mais de quoi il parle encore celui là ! Je m'assieds à la table et j'essaie de comprendre de quoi il parle quand Hermione rentre de la bibliothèque.

Je ne me retourne pas, elle s'approche par derrière et me serre dans ses bras, déposant des baisers sur ma nuque.

« Bonjour vous … »

« Salut Hermy. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Tu m'as manqué, je me suis dépêchée de travailler pour rentrer avant les autres »

« Oh, Draco et Ginny sont déjà là depuis une heure, ils viennent encore de se disputer ! »

« Avec leurs caractères ça n'a rien détonnant … ils sont montés à l'étage ? »

« Oui, je crois … »

« Alors nous sommes tous les deux, dans la cuisine, tranquilles pour un moment ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ron ! Depuis notre sortie à Londres nous nous sommes à peine vus ! »

« Mais on se voit tous les jours Hermione ! On prend tous les repas ensemble, on passe les soirées ensemble, ainsi que parfois la journée complète ! »

« Oui, je sais, mais je voulais dire tous seuls ! En tête à tête … »

« Ahh ! OK ! Mais pour quoi faire ? » Et je la bascule sur mes genoux pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Oh toi, tu es incorrigible ! » me lance-t-elle en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Et là on entends la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, et maman qui râle à propos du temps. Avant qu'elle ait franchi le seuil, Hermione se rétablit sur ses pieds, prenant une teinte écarlate !

Juste à temps ! Un peu plus et Hermy aurait voulu faire je-ne-sais-quoi dans la cuisine ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que … enfin … je ne sais pas moi ! Mais bon !

Je me retourne :

« Tiens, Harry, tu es rentré aussi ? Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu cherchais alors ? »

« Oui et non … ces magasins de bricolage moldus j'te jure ! Pas pratique de transporter tout ça ! »

Harry s'est mis en tête de faire les travaux du petit salon au premier étage sans l'aide de la magie, à la façon moldue. Quelle idée ! Avec la façon sorcière il mettrait cent fois moins de temps !

« T'as besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui, tu veux bien monter tout ça là haut ? »

J'arrive dans l'entrée et là il y a étalé sur le sol ce qui ressemble à un gros seau en métal marqué « enduit à séchage rapide », des grandes planches en bois, divers sacs pleins de drôles d'outils, des grands rouleaux de parchemin bordeaux marqué « papier peint », bref, un de ces bazar !

« Il te faut tout ça ? »

« Ben oui, c'est juste pour commencer … »

« Tu vas refaire toute la maison ou quoi ? C'est papa qui va être content de voir tous ces trucs » J'attrape des outils étranges …

« Ces trucs comme tu dis, ça s'appelle des spatules, des brosses, des pinceaux et des rouleaux ! » dit-il en riant.

« Et ce papier granuleux là c'est quoi ? »

« De la toile émeri, c'est fait pour poncer … »

« Pour pioncer ? Je croyais qu'on avait juste besoin d'un lit pour ça ! »

« Harry » intervient Hermione « Laisse tomber, son cas est désespéré ! »

« Au contraire, je crois qu'il va m'aider, c'est encore la meilleure façon d'apprendre ! »

« Si tu veux, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire … »

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Et voilà comment, deux jours après, je me retrouve à nouveau dans le petit salon, seul avec un Harry vêtu d'un simple pantalon, couvert d'une poussière fine qui s'est collée à sa peau humide … Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! J'aurais dû me souvenir et trouver une bonne excuse, du genre j'ai pas envie ou un truc bidon, pour éviter ça !

J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il m'explique et non sur ses lèvres colorées, ses yeux verts pétillants de joie, ses joues rosies par l'effort, et sur son torse … ah, son torse … Ferme la bouche Ron tu baves !

Nous avons arraché tout le tissus mural jauni et plein de poussière, Harry m'a montré comment PONCER pour préparer le mur à recevoir le papier peint. Ce qui fait que nous avons de la poussière partout, que c'est sale cette façon de faire moldue !

Harry semble si heureux que nous partagions ça ensemble que je n'ai pas le cœur d'insister pour avoir recours à la magie, c'est tout juste s'il laisse maman utiliser des sorts de nettoyage ! Alors j'aide Harry à faire de cette pièce hier délabrée un bureau agréable et chaleureux, même si je suis amené à me poser de plus en plus de questions à propos des réactions démesurées de mes hormones face à Harry.

Je n'arrête pas de me dire que ce n'est pas normal, après tout je suis censé être en couple avec Hermione, c'est elle qui devrait me faire cet effet là. Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer !

Hier soir, Elle est venue me voir dans la chambre où j'étais seul. Harry, lui, était en bas en train de parler du ministère avec papa et Maugrey. On était seuls pour plusieurs heures, quand ils sont partis à parler boulot, ça ne s'arrête pas avant le lendemain !

Hermione, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, en défait la ceinture et se trouve couverte d'un petit bout de soie et de dentelle appelé nuisette (du magasin coquineries de Londres ?) au décolleté … plongeant !

J'étais assis sur mon lit en train de feuilleter le dernier livre des Canons de Chudley (et oui ça reste mon équipe préférée quand même !). Hermione s'est penchée sur moi avec un petit sourire coquin, elle était si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Comme toujours, c'est elle qui fait le premier pas. Ses lèvres douces et tendres se sont posées sur les miennes, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis senti transporté dans le petit salon.

Elle a défait les boutons de mon pyjama et lorsque ses doigts sont entrés en contact avec ma peau, j'ai senti un frisson m'emporter. J'ai lâché ce satané livre que je connais par cœur bien décidé à apprendre de nouvelles choses ce soir.

J'ai enlacé sa taille fine de mes mains et l'ai soulevée pour la déposer sur mes genoux, ses jambes se sont placées de chaque côté des miennes. Ses baisers se sont faits plus pressants et sa langue s'est mêlée à la mienne.

Ses cheveux sont tombés en cascade dans mon cou tandis qu'elle se raidissait contre moi, et ça a été le déclic qui m'a fait revenir dans ma chambre. Harry n'a pas de longs cheveux bouclés ! C'est Hermione qui est avec moi et c'est dans la chambre que nous sommes !

Et alors j'ai pris conscience de ce qui allait se passer si je n'arrêtais pas tout de suite, Hermione était là sur moi, prête à s'offrir à moi, et moi, que pouvais-je lui offrir en retour ?

Il fallait cesser ce petit jeu immédiatement avant que ça aille trop loin et que l'un de nous en souffre.

Alors je repris sa taille fine dans mes bras et je la déposais près de moi sur le lit.

Assise à côté de moi, gênée, elle a replié ses jambes sous elle, rajustant sa nuisette légère.

« Hermy … »

« Ron, je ne comprends pas ! »

« Moi non plus … » et je la pris dans mes bras, elle vint se blottir et ses larmes coulèrent dans mon cou. Puis nous nous endormîmes comme ça.

Lorsque Harry vint se coucher à minuit passé, la lumière venant du couloir éclairait mon lit. J'ai vu un sourire triste se dessiner sur son visage fatigué. Hermione dormait paisiblement entre mes bras.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors puisque nous étions tous deux à travailler dans le petit salon, je me décide à lui parler. Oh, pas de mon attirance pour lui, oh ça non, mais lui parler de Hermione et moi.

« Harry, tu sais pour hier soir … »

« Oui ? »

« Euh, et bien …. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux me dire que Hermione et toi vous êtes officiellement ensemble ? » Son visage affichait un sourire mais ses yeux semblaient tristes.

« Un truc dans le genre … »

« Un truc dans le genre ? Si vous _dormez_ ensemble, il vaut mieux que ça devienne officiel sinon ta mère va faire des bonds ! »

« Non, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu penses ! »

« Alors explique toi ! »

« Et bien, effectivement on est censé être ensemble, mais cette nuit on n'a rien fait qui puisse faire bondir ma mère … »

« Oh, c'est rien Ron, ça viendra ! »

« Non je ne crois pas. »

« Et Hermione est au courant ? »

« Elle s'en doute, ce matin elle est partie sur la pointe des pieds en me chuchotant « amis-amis » et m'a fait une bise, ça veut tout dire »

« C'est clair, te voilà de retour dans le clan des célibataires. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle est restée dans sa chambre toute la matinée ! Et moi qui pensais qu'elle se remettait de vos ébats ! » Et il éclate de rire.

« Ah, t'es trop drôle ! » Moi ça ne m'amuse pas !

« Ce n'est pas si grave Ron. Tu finiras bien par trouver la personne qui te conviens. »

« Ouais ! Bon, on fait quoi avec cette pastule ? »

« Une SPATULE ! On étale l'enduit, cette pâte blanche là, pour rendre le mur plus lisse. »

« Tout le mur ? »

« Et oui ! Et après il faudra encore poncer légèrement ! » Devant ma déconvenue il rit de plus belle. J'adore quand il rit comme ça, il est vraiment craquant. Je me demande bien pourquoi il fait partie du clan des célibataires, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour que Ginny lui tombe dans les bras, elle est amoureuse de lui depuis toujours. Peut être n'est il pas encore prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un, à se projeter dans l'avenir … pourtant ça l'aiderait à aller de l'avant d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

_Voilà encore un chapitre, je tiens le rythme, mais ce week-end ce fut limite, je pars dans deux heures !_

_Je sais j'avais dit que je ne ferais pas de RàR, mais voilà, je voulais dire un grand merci à Vanilly et Stupid Axolotl pour leurs reviews si agréables à lire._

_Les autres lecteurs ne sont pas dispensés de review hein ;) ça me motive !_

_La suite est écrite, il ne reste qu'à la taper et la corriger … donc prochaine mise en ligne le week-end prochain _

_Griselle_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Harry à la plage

_**09 Août**_

Les travaux avancent plutôt pas mal, le papier est posé et il ne reste que les finitions à faire. C'est vrai que la pièce rend beaucoup mieux comme ça. Harry a choisi une peinture dans les tons ocre et le papier est bordeaux. Ca donne une ambiance chaleureuse à ce futur bureau. Nous avons débarrassé tous les meubles qui ne plaisaient pas à Harry. En fait il ne reste que le vieux canapé vert pour qui Harry a prévu un nettoyage spécial. Avec ses premiers salaires d'auror et d'attrapeur, il a décidé de remeubler son bureau à son goût.

Et oui, Harry a accepté le poste d'attrapeur chez les Frelons de Wimbourne ! Il commencera les entraînements en même temps que son travail au ministère, dès la rentrée. Il s'est arrangé pour que les deux soient compatible au niveau des horaires et dans les cas extrêmes où il aurait urgence, la priorité est au ministère.

L'air de rien, on se rapproche de la fin de l'été. Il va falloir que je parle à Harry, à savoir s'il veut que je parte comme les autres ou s'il accepte que je reste.

Les jumeaux ont déjà emménagé au dessus de leur magasin, Bill et Tonks ont trouvé leur appartement et c'est une question de jours avant qu'ils annoncent leur départ. Hermione sera interne à Sainte Mangouste, elle aura une chambre et restera donc là bas « pour mieux étudier » nous a-t-elle dit. Papa et maman réintégreront le terrier où les travaux de réfection sont presque terminés, et Ginny entrera à Poudlard, de même que Rogue et Pompom (ils ont obtenu des quartiers privés communs).

Bref, il ne restera que Draco, Harry et moi !

_**10 août**_

« ROOOOON ! Ah, t'est là ! »

« Oui, où veux tu que je sois ? T'es obligé de crier comme ça ? » Grrr

« Harry a besoin d'un coup de main, il est dans l'entrée. »

« Et sa majesté Malfoy ne peut pas aller l'aider ? Déjà que tu ne fais rien de la journée ! »

« C'est TOI qu'il veut ! » Et Draco part avec un de ces agaçants sourires et un clin d'oeil. Qu'il m'énerve !

« Harry … qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« De la moquette ! Une excellente qualité, bien épaisse ! Tu m'aides à la monter là haut ? »

« Et c'est pour quoi faire ? La moquette, c'est ce truc que fument les moldus non ? »

« Ha ha ha ! Non, c'était une blague de Seamus ! »

« Ben alors pourquoi tu as acheté ça ? »

« Pour mettre dans le petit salon, comme un tapis mais sur toute la surface du plancher. »

« Ah oui ! Je vois, je ne savais pas que ça se présentait comme ça … »

« Alors, tu m'aides ? »

« Oui, oui ! » Et nous montons le gros rouleau de moquette au petit salon. La couleur est lie-de-vin, dans les mêmes tons que le papier.

« Et comment ça va tenir ? »

« On va la coller après l'avoir découpée aux dimensions de la pièce. »

« On va le faire maintenant ? »

« Oh non, on le fera demain, cet après midi j'ai envie de me détendre un peu, ça te dit d'aller à la plage ? »

« Alors là, comment refuser ! Où on va ? »

« Je pensais aller à Falmouth, il y a un pub relié au réseau de cheminette à deux pas de la plage. »

« Génial ! Je file prévenir maman pour qu'elle nous prépare un pic nique ! »

000000000000000000000000

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, la mer est salée à souhait, et Harry n'a jamais semblé si heureux. Nous chahutons dans les vagues sans nous préoccuper des nombreux moldus qui sont autour de nous. Je commence à sentir le soleil qui me chauffe le dos, ce soir pompom devra soigner mes coups de soleil !

« Ron, tu ne sais toujours pas nager ? »

« Euh, non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

« Chiche ! »

La leçon commence par apprendre à faire la planche. Pas facile avec tous les gamins moldus qui s'éclaboussent ! Puis Harry me montre les mouvements de la brasse, je me débrouille bien hors de l'eau. Par contre une fois immergé, j'avance à peine et je coule !

Alors Harry me propose de me maintenir à la surface tandis que je m'entraîne à avancer.

Cette proximité me fait frissonner à son contact. Ses mains posées sur mon ventre pour m'empêcher de couler me donnent envie de … Ha mais arrête Ron, concentre toi et nage !

« Hey, mais c'est très bien Ron, tu avances tout seul et sans couler ! »

« Ouais, génial, on va pouvoir nager côte à côte ! » Tout sauf toucher encore sa peau brûlante qui est un appel aux baisers …

On a passé le reste de l'après midi à nager tout en s'amusant comme des gamins. Soyons réalistes, nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin, ma nage tiens plus du petit chien qu'à un nageur professionnel !

Nous avons mangé les sandwichs sur la plage au soleil couchant puis nous sommes rentrés avant que le pub ne ferme.

Etendu sur mon lit, je suis heureux, détendu et épuisé. Nous ne tardons pas à nous endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

000000000000000000000000

Le réveil est doux ce matin, le soleil donne déjà dans la chambre et ses rayons me rappellent l'après midi passé avec Harry sur la plage. J'ouvre un œil et je le vois qui s'éveille lui aussi. Il me sourit doucement. Ce sourire du réveil me manquerait si je devais partir à la rentrée. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aborder le sujet …

« 'jour Ron »

« 'lut Harry, bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé, y'avait longtemps que ce n'étais pas arrivé ! »

Il s'étire et son T Shirt remonte sur son ventre, découvrant sa peau dorée par le soleil de la veille … appétissante comme du miel … Argh ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

« Harry, tout le monde ou presque va partir à la rentrée, et … je me demandais … »

« Tu peux rester ici Ron, ce serait un plaisir que tu restes … enfin … si tu veux … tu veux rester hein Ron ? »

« Oh oui Harry, bien sûr que je veux rester ! »

« Génial ! On descend petit déjeuner ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est l'anniversaire de Ginny aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, descendons, tout le monde doit déjà être en bas. »

00000000000000000000000000

Aujourd'hui les jumeaux sont venus déjeuner avec nous. Ils ont apporté leurs nouveautés créées spécialement pour la réouverture du magasin, dans 4 jours. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne manquent pas de créativité !

Hermione elle-même a fait remarqué à quel point les sorts qu'ils utilisent et les connaissances qu'ils acquièrent dépassent le niveau des ASPICS (qu'ils n'ont jamais passé vu qu'ils ont quitté l'école en sixième année !). Elle a semblé impressionnée par les nez de clown qui, dès qu'on les place sur le nez, font se dessiner un maquillage et un costume de clown, selon l'humeur de la personne, triste ou joyeux.

Après un repas entièrement composé de desserts au chocolat, en l'honneur des plats préférés de Ginny, on lui a offert ses cadeaux. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé celui de Draco ! Un coeur en or gris monté en pendentif qu'il a accroché lui-même autour du cou de ma sœur.

Le pire c'est qu'il était beaucoup trop près d'elle pour le faire et il en a profité pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a faite rougir et glousser ! Faudrait pas non plus qu'il la drague ! Elle est amoureuse de Harry au cas où il n'aurait pas remarqué ! Et Harry lui, il ne la fait pas hurler au moins !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Réorganisations diverses

_Encore une fois je vais éditer deux chapitres d'un coup. Ceci parce qu'ils sont courts donc je me vois mal n'en mettre qu'un. Je les partage en chapitre parce que chaque fois ce sont des parties distinctes._

_Par contre, sauf contretemps dans mon organisation, il n'y aura pas d'update le week end prochain, il vous faudra patienter deux semaines pour lire la suite._

_En attendant, j'aime toujours autant les reviews, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire plaisir _

_Griselle_

_**12 Août :**_

Ce soir, Bill et Tonks sont revenus ravis, ils ont signé les papiers. Ils sont donc propriétaires d'un appartement à deux pas du ministère. Ils déménagent en fin de semaine.

Du coup, Draco, qui dormait depuis un moment sur le canapé va enfin avoir la chambre pour lui tout seul ! Rogue va s'installer officiellement dans la chambre qu'occupaient Pompom et Tonks, bien que ça fasse un moment qu'il n'ait pas dormi ailleurs. Comme les jumeaux ont libéré la chambre de Sirius, je pensais que Harry s'y installerait mais apparemment il a seulement prévu d'y faire des travaux. C'est tant mieux j'aime autant dormir dans la même chambre que lui.

Ah, et puis aussi, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me poser des questions sur Harry, ou plutôt sur mes envies de lui. De toute façon je ne trouve pas de réponses. Harry est mon meilleur ami et si mes hormones me jouent des tours, tant pis, ça n'y changera rien. Je ne vais pas en faire un fromage !

_**15 Août :**_

Ca y est, c'est le grand jour ! Les jumeaux inaugurent leur nouveau magasin !

A grand renfort de publicité dans « la gazette du sorcier », « le chicaneur », et dans « Sorcière et Jolie ». Egalement des affiches placardées sur tout le chemin de traverses, dans pré au lard, et tous les endroits sorciers à la mode en ce moment.

Le succès était déjà au rendez vous avec leurs anciennes farces et attrapes, mais d'histoire de Weasley, on n'a jamais vu une telle foule se presser dans le magasin ! Les sorciers de tous âges faisaient la queue dehors. Après ces trois années de tristesse, de morts et de malheurs, les sorciers accueillent tout ce qui peut les faire rire avec joie !

Tout le monde était réquisitionné ! Avec Harry et Draco nous avons fait les démonstrations, j'ai adoré essayer les nougats néansang (enfin au point) sur Draco ! Ce n'est que vengeance pour avoir fait glousser ma sœur ! Ginny et maman étaient à la caisse. Hermione gérait les stocks et Fred et Georges conseillaient les clients. Une vraie organisation !

Les jumeaux sont super contents, les bénéfices de la journée remboursent tous les frais engagés pour la rénovation, et leurs nouveautés ont eues un tel succès que le stock est épuisé !

Ils vont certainement avoir besoin d'engager une personne supplémentaire pour Halloween …

_**20 Août :**_

Les vacances passent à une vitesse folle, avec Harry on n'arrête pas de faire des tas de trucs comme des travaux (je ne me contrôle toujours pas mais c pas grave), aller à la plage (je nage de mieux en mieux !), il m'a aussi fait découvrir le cinéma, une invention moldue rigolote, on a vu plein de « films » !

Le salon est super beau, vraiment agréable ! Ca nous a donné envie de continuer et nous avons attaqué la chambre de Sirius.

On a pu aller à Poudlard par cheminette jouer un peu au quidditch, Harry a dit à Dumbledore qu'il devait s'entraîner un peu pour la rentrée … J'AI JOUE AVEC UN JOUEUR DE L'EQUIPE DES FRELONS ! Bon, ok c'est mon meilleur ami et j'ai joué avec lui pendant 7 ans, mais là, IL EST ATTRAPEUR CHEZ LES FRELONS ET J'AI JOUE AVEC LUI !

Assis dans la cuisine qui, il faut le dire, depuis notre installation est devenue la pièce principale de la maison, Harry lit le livre offert par Bill et Tonks à son anniversaire. Ginny et Draco discutent tranquillement ; ils se disputent de moins en moins, je ne vois pas ça d'un bon œil parce qu'ils passent quand même beaucoup trop de temps ensemble et censuré de Malfoy arrive même à la faire rire ! Elle ne rougit même plus lorsqu'elle parle à Harry et Hermione pour ne rien arranger, dit qu'ils vont finir par sortir ensemble ! Eurk ! Un Malfoy avec une Weasley ! Ca me rend malade d'y penser !

Enfin, comme dit Harry, ma petite sœur va bientôt aller à Poudlard, ça calmera les choses !

Hermione est partie à Sainte Mangouste, elle a fait une demande de stage pour valider ses acquis d'autodidacte estivaux (euh, c'est elle qui m'a appris ces mots …). Lorsqu'elle entre dans la cuisine, on dirait une puce excitée :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai une grande nouvelle : je pars dès ce soir à Sainte Mangouste ! »

« Ca y est, ils se sont enfin aperçus que t'étais dérangée et ils t'on trouvé une place auprès du très grand Professeur Lockhart ! »

« Draco, laisse la continuer ! » dit Ginny, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Ginny. Donc je disais : j'ai passé tous les tests avec succès et ils ont une place pour 10 jours de stage pratique avant d'entrer en tant qu'interne guérisseur. Je commence ce soir et comme je ferais des gardes de 24h j'aurais une chambre en internat. Je suis si excitée ! Je monte faire ma malle ! »

Comme elle était entrée elle est ressortie, je l'ai entendue monter les escaliers en courrant. Pendant quelques minutes nous étions tous si étonnés que nous n'avons pas prononcé un mot. C'est si peu Hermione, ça ne lui ressemble pas de partir comme ça du jour au lendemain !

Finalement, Harry se décide à parler « Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle parte aussi vite ! »

« De toute façon, elle devait bien partir au 1er Septembre, qu'est-ce que ça change ? On n'est pas à 10 jours près ! »

« Draco ! Tu la détestes vraiment pour réagir comme ça ? Hermione est mon amie, ma confidente, comme une sœur pour moi qui n'en ai pas ! Tu n'as pas de cœur ! »

« Justement j'ai un cœur, mais tu comprends, si elle n'est plus là, tu seras plus disponible pour moi … » il lui dit ça avec un sourire charmeur en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui fait rougir ma sœur. Et moi si je rougis c'est de colère, il n'a pas le droit de la draguer comme ça sous mon nez ! Harry, voyant que je ferme les poings à en faire blanchir mes jointures me pose une main sur le bras. Ca a pour effet immédiat de me calmer un peu, pas que me calmer d'ailleurs mais j'ai dit que j'arrêtais de réfléchir à ça, surtout dans un moment comme ça !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Colère !

**A la demande de ma soeur (et bêta readeuse je le rappelle), j'ai retravaillé la dispute entre Ron et Harry.**

**Je vous conseille donc de la relire, vous y gagnerez en intensité pour la suite de l'histoire **

C'est un grand jour pour moi. Paré de mes nouveaux habits, coiffé d'un « crinem obliquo » et protégé d'un « immaculus totalus », je suis prêt à partir travailler !

Maman a préparé comme d'habitude un solide petit déjeuner, mais je n'ai presque rien avalé … un peu de stress peut être, c'est trop rare que je ne mange rien.

Lorsque j'entre dans la cheminée tout le monde est parti vaquer à ses occupations, il ne reste que maman qui nettoie la cuisine à coups de sorts.

Je sors de la cheminée, MA cheminée, et je suis face à face avec Monsieur Fleury qui est accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, aux grands yeux noisette et à la peau mâte si semblable à celle de Harry après les journées de plage au soleil. Quelque chose en elle fait qu'elle est d'une beauté indescriptible (pratique pour l'auteur LOL) ! Elle se place face à moi et m'adresse un immense sourire.

« Bonjour, alors c'est toi Ron ! Je peux t'appeler Ron et te tutoyer hein, ça ne te dérange pas ? » Une tirade telle qu'Hermione en aurait faite !

« Euh, non pas de problèmes. Tu dois être Céliane ? »

« Oui, je fais les livraisons pour papa, ça me fait de l'argent de poche et me permet de poursuivre mes études de médicomagie. Je veux être guérisseur ! »

« J'ai une amie qui est en stage à Sainte Mangouste, elle va entrer en tant qu'interne guérisseur en septembre ! »

« Oh il faudra que tu me la présente alors ! »

Cette fille est incroyable ! Le courant passe tout de suite avec elle, sa joie de vivre est communicative, je me demande même s'il n'y a pas un rien de vélanne en elle tant elle est charmante. Je prends soudain conscience que Mr Fleury est toujours là et que je ne l'ai pas salué !

« Mr Fleury, je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi Weasley, et toujours ponctuel, j'apprécie ! Puisque vous avez fait connaissance avec Céliane il est inutile que je vous la présente. C'est elle qui va vous expliquer la marche à suivre, j'ai à faire en boutique. Si vous avez le moindre soucis, reposez vous entièrement sur ma fille, elle a fait les livraisons scolaires l'année passée. »

« Bien Mr Fleury, je suis impatient de commencer. »

Et il transplane dans un « pop ».

« Quel frimeur, il aurait pu passer par la porte y'a deux mètres à faire ! Il fait ça pour t'impressionner ! »

« Ca marche ! » dis-je, gêné, ce qui la fait rire !

« Bon, allez, assez ri ! Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail ces 7 prochains jours, les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées hier et nous avons déjà des commandes par hiboux. »

En effet quelques hiboux attendent et il en arrive au fur et à mesure que nous discutons par la lucarne.

« Mais nous avons certaines commandes prioritaires ce matin ! Nous allons faire la première ensemble si tu veux. »

« Oui, je veux bien. » Céliane attrape un parchemin sur une pile et lis la liste.

« Ah, c'est un élève de septième année ! » Au fur et à mesure qu'elle me cite les titres je prends les livres, et enfin elle me tend le parchemin pour que je prenne connaissance de l'adresse de la cheminette. Et là je crois manquer d'air :

Ginny Weasley

12 Square Grimmaurd

Ce qui me surprends surtout, c'est le gribouillis illisible du mandataire, la première lettre ne fait aucun doute, il s'agit d'un M et ce ne peut être que … MALFOY !

« C'est une farce hein ? Ca ne peut être qu'une farce ? »

« Oh non Ron, Mr Malfoy est un excellent client, et s'il a insisté pour être livré en premier, il sera livré en premier » et elle me fait son sourire qui ferait tout passer avec un gentil clin d'œil.

Résigné, j'entre dans la cheminette, retour à la case Grimmaurd ! Je fais un pas et annonce, comme me l'a expliqué Céliane :

« Livraison Fleury et Bott bonjour ! » Ils sont tous des quatre devant moi, un sourire amusé aux lèvres …

« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, on a faillit attendre ! »

« Draco, je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette blague ? »

« Oh, je voulais juste éviter à Gin' d'avoir à porter ses livres au milieu de la foule … »

« Quel gentleman ! » dit Ginny

« Alors mon chéri, on te manquait tant que ça ? » me demande maman.

« Tiens, Ron, j'ai une commande à transmettre, Hedwige est partie chasser, tu pourrais la porter à Mr Fleury ? »

« Bien sûr Harry. »

Tous rigolent bien et je ris de bon cœur avec eux, en effet cette première livraison m'angoissait un peu et de l'avoir faite chez nous me détends.

La journée s'est ensuite bien déroulée, je suis arrivée dans une famille où les enfants jouaient devant la cheminée, quand je me suis avancé, ils m'ont sauté dessus en criant :

« Maman, papa, c'est le copain de Harry Potter ! »

Le hibou postal a ensuite bien fonctionné puisque dans chaque maison on me reconnaissait, me saluait, me posait des questions, bref, j'étais attendu ! Et Mr Fleury m'a annoncé le soir qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de demandes de livraisons que cette année !

Ca a bien fait rire Harry quand j'ai raconté ça le soir au dîner !

Mais une telle journée m'a épuisé, je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est monter me doucher et dormir ! J'ai fait 35 livraisons et demain je dois en faire au moins 40, j'ai pris le pari avec Céliane.

A peine le dîner avalé, je monte dans la chambre, me douche, et me glisse entre les draps. Harry entre à ce moment là :

« Tu ne redescends pas avec nous ce soir ? »

« Oh non, je suis crevé Harry, demain peut être … »

« Alors c'est comme ça ? On ne te voit pas de la journée et le soir tu ne passes même pas un peu de temps avec nous ? Bonne nuit Ron ! »

Là, je ne suis pas très perspicace, mais il me semble fâché le Harry ! Je suis trop naze pour en parler avec lui ce soir, on verra ça demain !

Au petit déjeuner, alors que je voulais parler à Harry, je ne l'ai pas vu. Maman m'a dit qu'il était parti faire des achats dans le Londres moldu.

La journée s'est aussi bien passée que celle d'hier, j'ai tenu mon pari et fait 41 livraisons ! Céliane riait aux éclats quand je suis revenu de la 41ème. Elle est très marrante, elle fait des blagues sans arrêt, et le reste du temps, elle lit des bouquins de médicomagie. Le pari de demain est de tenir 50 livraisons, elle dit que si je ne passe pas mon temps à signer des autographes je gagnerais à coup sûr !

J'ai demandé à maman et à Harry pour l'inviter à dîner demain soir, on sera samedi et Hermione sera là. C'est l'occasion idéale pour les présenter l'une à l'autre !

Maman bien sûr est ravie de l'accueillir, mais Harry, toujours fâché de la veille apparemment me lance : « C'est ta nouvelle petite amie ? Tu n'as qu'elle à la bouche quand tu rentres, tu as bien vite remplacé Hermione ! Et en plus tu l'invites à dîner le seul soir où Hermy sera là ! » Puis il monte dans notre chambre.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend, il devrait être content que je m'entende bien avec elle au lieu de s'énerver comme ça après moi. Et puis surtout Céliane n'est pas ma petite amie, il n'y a aucun risque à ça ! Elle ressemble trop à Hermione. C'est vrai, elle est obsédée par ses bouquins et entre deux livraisons je la trouve dans la remise à lire de vieux grimoires ! Bon, elle a un super sens de l'humour, mais ça ne suffit pas à la rendre … différente d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, je suis certain qu'elles vont s'entendre à merveille toutes les deux !

J'attache le parchemin à la patte de Coquecigrue qui piaffe d'impatience. Lorsqu'il revient avec une réponse positive je suis ravi et je monte voir Harry pour tirer tout ça au clair.

« Harry … »

« Quoi encore ? » Il est allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

« Céliane a accepté de venir dîner demain, tu sais je suis certain qu'Hermione va beaucoup l'aimer ! Elles ont tellement de points communs ! »

« Super, comme ça tu pourras présenter ta nouvelle conquête à ton ex ! »

« Mais ce n'est PAS ma petite amie ! Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention qu'elle le devienne ! »

Alors Harry se lève face à moi et me crie presque :

« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'elle Ron ? Elle qui est si belle qu'on croirait une vélanne ! Elle qui est si drôle que tu ris à longueur de journée ! Elle qui est si intelligente qu'elle fait des études de médicomagie ! Pourquoi cette fille que est si parfaite que tu admires tout en elle, ne pourrait pas devenir ta petite amie ? »

« Parce que … euh … je …» Non, je ne peux pas lui dire …

« Dis le Ron, nom de Dieu ! Dis le donc ! » Mais il insiste ! Comme si j'allais lui dire comme ça que je fantasme sur lui et … non Ron, pas penser à ça ! C'est pas le moment !

« Je ne sais pas … » Enfinsimaisjepeuxpasteledire! « Elle ressemble trop à Hermione ! » Oh l'excuse bidon, même moi j'y crois pas !

« Et c'est tout ? » Sa colère me transit de peine, mon meilleur ami me hurle dessus sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment réagir alors … je sors de la chambre pour me rendre dans la cuisine en disant « Oui c'est tout ! » J'entends Harry qui me crie :

« Oh et puis j'en ai assez de toi, Ron ! » Et il part se réfugier dans son bureau. Cette pièce vide où il n'y a pas si longtemps nous avons passé des moments inoubliables, où je l'avais trouvé si craquant, si attirant … et aujourd'hui il y est seul, en colère contre moi pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, sans doute étendu sur le canapé vert, seul meuble restant dans son bureau.

De toute la nuit il n'est pas revenu dans la chambre, je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois mais il n'est pas venu se coucher. Il s'est sans doute endormi sur le canapé … c'est la première fois que nous dormons dans des pièces différentes depuis la fin de la guerre et c'est sans doute pour cela que je dors si mal cette nuit.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Réconciliation

_Et un p'tit merci pour ma vanille adorée qui m'a mailé pour me demander instament la suite ! Chose promise chose due !_

_Griselle_

Au petit déjeuner, personne ne parle. Vu l'ambiance du matin il ne fait aucun doute que notre dispute a été entendue dans toute la maison ... Harry ne me regarde même pas lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine et il sort carrément de table alors que je m'y installe.

La journée ne se passe pas aussi bien que les précédentes. Bien sûr les enfants sont toujours aussi ravis d'être livrés par « le copain de Harry », il y en a même qui savent que je m'appelle Ron ! Mais Céliane a bien vu qu'aujourd'hui le cœur n'y est pas. Je ne ris pas à ses blagues pourtant drôles, je ne le peux tout simplement pas. Je me suis disputé avec mon meilleur ami, et c'est comme si un grand vide s'était installé au fond de mon cœur.

Au soir, à peine rentré, je n'y tiens plus, il faut que je lui parle ! Et ce, qu'il le veuille ou non.

D'autant plus que maman me dit en passant « il est resté enfermé toute la journée sans parler à personne ! Il n'a même pas mangé ! Que s'est-il passé Ron ? »

J'entre dans le bureau et le trouve comme prostré dans un coin du canapé. Il a l'air si fragile, si malheureux. Et c'est sensé être de ma faute … si seulement je savais ce que j'ai fait !

« Harry … »

« … » Il ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi, comme s'il était toujours seul dans la pièce.

« Harry ! Nous devons nous parler ! »

« Parle alors … »

« Très bien ! Je vois bien que tu es en colère depuis deux jours, mais ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui te mette dans cet état ?»

« Laisse tomber tu veux ! » me lâche-t-il d'un air désabusé (c'est encore un mot de Hermy, je sais !).

« Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne TE laisserais pas tomber ! Tu es fâché au point de te cloîtrer dans ce bureau ! Comment veux tu que je laisse tomber ? »

Il semble réfléchir … c'est une bonne chose non ? Quoi que … Allez Harry ! Regarde moi, souris moi à nouveau, s'il te plait !

« Ce n'est rien Ron … c'est juste que … je m'ennuie quand tu n'es pas là … et en plus le soir tu montes te coucher directement si bien que … je ne te vois quasiment plus ! »

Oh mais ce n'était que ça ? Je suis tellement soulagé ! Alors ça va s'arranger !

« Je n'ai plus que 4 jours à travailler Harry, ensuite je serais là tout le temps ! Nous pourrons à nouveau faire des tas de choses ensemble ! »

« Oui, mais dans 4 jours c'est moi qui travaillerais et je me demande … si ce sera pareil … »

« Oh ce sera pire ! » dis je en rigolant « Tu seras super fatigué avec tes entraînements de quidditch, sans compter que tu devras cheminer jusqu'en Irlande pour y aller, ça fait une trotte ! ».

Harry éclate de rire, c'est au moins ça de fait !

« Ron ! Essaie d'être un peu sérieux ! » Oui ! Il me regarde enfin et me sourit ! Ouf !

« Justement, soyons sérieux, nos charmantes invitées vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, dois-je te rappeler que tu es le maître des lieux ? »

Nous descendons tous les deux, je me sens plus léger qu'en montant une heure avant. Lorsque nous entrons dans la cuisine, Céliane et Hermione sont déjà là en train de discuter avec Ginny et maman qui préparent le dîner.

Nous mettons la table et maman a l'air d'apprécier que le calme soit revenu entre Harry et moi. Au point qu'elle nous serre dans ses bras, chacun d'un côté lorsque nous attrapons les couverts !

Le dîner se passe comme dans un rêve. Les jumeaux sont venus dîner aussi, et ils en profitent pour faire l'animation en présentant leurs dernières trouvailles. Harry est joyeux ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça. Hermione à l'air de beaucoup apprécier Céliane et elles se parlent comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Je suis bien content, j'avais raison, elles s'entendent à merveille et en partant elles décident de se revoir rapidement à Sainte Mangouste !

Maman nous a une fois de plus réunis, Draco, Harry et moi.

Elle veut nous parler car nous sommes le 30 Août et dans seulement deux jours nous serons trois jeunes hommes livrés à nous-mêmes dans une grande maison à entretenir et tout et tout …

« … alors Harry, j'ai pensé que Dobby pourrait venir s'installer ici et travailler pour toi. »

« Mais Dobby est déjà à Poudlard, il ne voudra pas quitter son emploi ! »

« Tu sais à quel point il t'est attaché Harry, il a tout de suite accepté et a même proposé de se faire payer moitié moins ! Et Dumbledore n'y voit aucun inconvénient, au contraire. »

Harry se tourne vers nous « Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Comme tu voudras Harry, mais il ne faut pas qu'il m'appelle « le whisky de Monsieur Harry Potter » sinon je le transforme en théière ! »

« Et moi je suis d'accord, ça nous évitera de faire les corvées. Mais je crains fort qu'il ne soit mal à l'aise avec moi, père le traitait vraiment très mal ! »

« C'est vrai Draco, mais nous en avons parlé avec lui et il sait ce que tu as fait pour l'Ordre. Il estime que tu n'as rien à voir avec ton père et ça ne le dérange presque pas. » lui répond maman.

« Bon, et bien c'est réglé » dit Harry, « on lui apprendra à dire Ron et tout ira bien ! ».

Voilà, mon dernier jour chez Fleury et Bott est terminé !

En tout, j'ai fait plus de 300 livraisons en 7 jours. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Mr Fleury m'en est reconnaissant, il m'a donné une prime.

Mon premier salaire !

Je suis tellement fier !

Et je le serais encore plus en le déposant dans le pot commun !

En plus, ce soir est un soir important. C'est le dernier dîner que nous faisons avant que Ginny et maman partent pour Poudlard, Céliane et Hermione sont invitées pour l'occasion.

Demain notre vie va changer, Harry et Draco entrent au ministère. Si Draco n'a pas l'air d'y prêter attention, Harry lui est très nerveux à l'idée de recommencer à se battre contre les mangemorts. Dans un premier temps, Maugrey le prendra sous son aile et puis Harry intégrera une équipe qui sera sous ses ordres alors que Maugrey prendra enfin une retraite bien méritée.

Le dîner se passe dans une bonne humeur évidente, les rires fusent et les appétits sont aiguisés. Les plats étaient fabuleux, maman s'est surpassée une fois de plus.

La table à peine débarrassée, maman nous envoie au lit :

« … vous avez besoin de repos, Harry et Draco, pour être en forme demain ! Et toi Ginny, il faudra te lever tôt pour aller à King Cross prendre le train ! Au lit et que ça saute ! »

Hermione et Céliane cheminent ensemble, visiblement elles n'ont pas fini de discuter et ne sont pas prêtes à se coucher ! Elles s'entendent à merveille, je suis vraiment content de les avoir présentées l'une à l'autre.

Draco et Ginny ne se sont pas quittés de la soirée. Ca me fait mal de l'avouer mais ils sont très mignons tous les deux. Draco tempère les humeurs de ma sœur et Ginny elle, lui apprend à devenir plus modeste.

Mais jamais au grand jamais on ne me fera dire à voix haute ce que je viens de penser ! Même sous la menace !

Au moment où maman répète à Ginny d'aller se coucher, Draco lui attrape la main et la tire vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle monte dans sa chambre avec un sourire béat !

Je rejoins Harry dans la chambre. Il est au lit à lire le livre de potions avancées de Rogue.

« Que vas-tu faire demain Ron ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je vais chercher du travail tout de suite, même si je ne sais pas dans quel sens aller … je ne peux pas rester sans ramener un peu d'argent à la maison. »

« Prends ton temps, avec mes deux salaires et celui de Draco en prime on n'est pas pressés. Trouve d'abord ce que tu veux faire et pense un peu à toi et à ce dont tu as vraiment envie. »

Ce dont j'ai vraiment envie là tout de suite c'est de dormir à quelques mètres à droite de mon lit … euh, Ron, change de sujet sinon t'es pas prêt de dormir !

« Draco a souhaité bonne nuit à Ginny d'une drôle de façon … »

« Ron, tu vas finir par remarquer que Draco est amoureux de ta sœur et qu'en plus c'est réciproque ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ginny est amoureuse de toi depuis la première fois qu'elle t'a vu ! Elle ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme Draco, aussi éloigné de toi ! Et ça ne te fais rien qu'il la drague ? »

« Ce n'est pas ELLE qui m'intéresse … tant qu'il ne lui fait pas de mal, il peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent ! »

J'allais lui demander qui l'intéresse puisque ce n'est pas Ginny, mais maman nous crie dans le couloir de cesser de discuter et d'éteindre les lumières. Même si on n'est plus des gamins, aucun de nous ne s'amuserait à la contrarier vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel elle est ! Elle stresse un peu pour son premier jour en tant que professeur à Poudlard !


	12. Chapitre 11 : Reflexions

_Allé, un p'tit chap en vitesse avant de partir pour la semaine. Promis la semaine prochaine ce sera plus long. Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très très très plaisir :)_

Quelle excitation ce matin …

Tout le monde se bouscule …

Des valises traînent au milieu du couloir ...

Ca crie de partout ...

Comme un grand coup de vent, tout le monde s'en va … il ne reste que moi.

J'ai à peine bougé ce matin, leur laissant la place.

A mes amis, ma famille, qui tous avaient quelque chose à faire, quelque part où aller.

Alors que moi je restais là.

Je suis encore assis dans la cuisine, un peu perdu.

Qu'ais-je à faire aujourd'hui ?

Rien !

Ah si, réfléchir !

C'est passionnant !

Réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de ma vie.

Voyons, soyons pragmatique (merci Hermy) ! Une colonne avec mes capacités, une autre avec mes envies … c'est rapide hein !

Je suis un as aux échecs et je rêve d'être Gardien d'une équipe de Quidditch !

Avec ça je vais aller loin …

Ah oui, et comme expérience professionnelle j'ai à mon actif une lutte incessante de 7 ans contre Voldemort (mais je ne suis pas certain que ça se marque dans un CV) … et puis 7 jours comme livreur par cheminette, sujet que je maîtrise parfaitement !

D'ailleurs, si je n'ai rien trouvé d'ici là, je pourrais toujours faire les livraisons de noël pour Mr Fleury, comme il me l'a proposé avant que je parte hier.

« Oh, le whisky de Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »

« DOBBY ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeller RON ! »

« Oui, Monsieur, Dobby sait Monsieur, mais Dobby oublie, Vilain Dobby ! » et il se tape la tête sur le pied de table en couinant.

« Ca va, arrête ça ! Mais t'es déjà là ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Oh il n'est que 10h Ron Monsieur, mais Dobby avait tellement hâte de servir Harry Potter Monsieur, que Dumbledore Monsieur a autorisé Dobby à partir plus tôt. »

« Bon, et bien puisque tu es là, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de la cuisine et des chambres. Il ne reste que celle de Draco tout en haut, et celle de Harry et moi au premier d'occupées. Les autres doivent être nettoyées et prêtes à accueillir un invité. Moi, je monte dans la chambre m'habiller. Au fait, Harry et Draco rentreront pour midi. »

Assis sur mon lit, j'ai encore à penser. Je m'allonge sur le dos, les mains sous la tête.

Harry.

Il m'a dit de réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment.

Ce que je veux … c'est lui !

Inutile de me voiler la face, ça fait plus d'un mois que c'est comme ça et ça ne passe pas !

Je dirais même que c'est de pire en pire …

Un sourire, un geste, un peu de peau qui apparaît, et ça déclenche en moi des envies qui ne devraient pas être pour mon frère de cœur.

Je m'arrange pour l'éviter lorsqu'il sort de la douche, pour ne pas être près de lui lorsqu'il est torse nu sous un soleil de plomb, pour ne pas le regarder simplement s'étirer dans le lit le matin …

Le toucher est un supplice, il me donne envie chaque fois d'en avoir un peu plus …

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne cherche pas trop à comprendre non plus.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que ces 7 derniers jours ont été comme une déchirure. 7 jours sans quasiment le voir, et puis cette dispute affreuse …

Heureusement que nous sommes réconciliés, je n'aurais pas pu rester fâché avec lui aussi longtemps que lors du tournois des trois sorciers ! Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu, Harry et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort !

Mais j'y pense ! Hier soir, Harry a clairement dit qu'il était intéressé par quelqu'un ! Ou plus précisément, il a dit que ce n'était pas Ginny qui l'intéressait, ce qui revient au même, pas la peine de s'appeler Hermione pour comprendre ça !

Qui cela peut il être ?

Je sais que Harry est quelques fois sorti sans moi, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un … pas dans un magasin de bricolage ni sur le Chemin de Traverses accompagné de papa …

Il n'a vu ici que Ginny, Hermione et Céliane.

OOOOHHHHH ! Mais oui, c'est ça !

J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Pourtant, il y avait des signes !

S'il était en colère quand j'ai invité Céliane à dîner c'était pour ça !

Harry est amoureux de Hermione !

Je vais lui en toucher deux mots, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit gêné pour ce qui s'est passé cet été entre Hermy et moi.

L'idée qu'ils soient ensemble me fend le cœur, mais en même temps je crois que c'est la solution idéale pour que mes hormones me laissent enfin en paix.

« Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ! Dobby ! » Grrrr

« Harry Potter Monsieur est arrivé, avec le petit maître Monsieur. »

« Tu peux dire Draco, il ne va rien te faire ! Bon, je descends. »

En effet, dans la cuisine, Draco et Harry sont attablés, les yeux écarquillés devant une table couverte de mets telle qu'à Poudlard.

« Euh, Dobby, on n'est que 3 à manger ce midi ! »

« Dobby sait Ron Monsieur, mais Dobby ne savait pas ce que Harry Potter Monsieur et le petit maître voulaient manger, alors Dobby a fait un peu de tout. »

« Bien, dès ce soir je fais les menus alors, tu n'auras qu'à les suivre. »

« Ouais, sinon on va s'empâter à ce rythme là ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy surveillerait sa ligne ? Ce ne serait pas pour plaire à une rouquine des fois ? »

L'air toujours supérieur, il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Harry intervient

« Silence, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour le déjeuner alors ne le gaspillons pas à nous disputer ! »

Ah ! J'ai gagné ! Merci Harry ! Je me tourne vers lui pour lui demander

« Alors cette première matinée ? »

« Et bien je l'ai passée avec Maugrey, petite visite guidée de nos quartiers au ministère et rencontre des collègues et de ma future équipe. »

« Moi j'ai choisi ma secrétaire ce matin, j'ai pris un homme, les femmes avaient toutes la langue qui pendait en me regardant ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

« Et toi Ron, comment s'est passée ta matinée ? »

« Bien, je n'avais rien à faire d'autre que réfléchir étant donné que Dobby est arrivé de bonne heure, alors j'ai réfléchi. »

« C'est vrai, tu sais faire ça toi ? »

« Draco ! Et qu'as-tu décidé ? »

« Je vais prendre mon temps pour trouver ma voie, en attendant je ferai des petits boulots. Je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire à la maison pendant que vous, vous travaillez au ministère. »

Le reste du repas se déroule dans un calme relatif.

Avant de partir, Harry me rappelle qu'il rentrera tard puisqu'il a entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, le premier de la saison. Enfin, le premier officiel !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Et le temps passe

_Cette semaine je vais vous mettre deux chapitres parcequ'ils sont courts. J'en profite pour vous remercier pour les reviews que j'ai eues, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux pseudo :)_

_Griselle_

Le mois de Septembre passe au rythme des missions de Harry et des hiboux de maman.

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de travail, du coup j'en profite pour m'améliorer dans la pose de papier peint, façon moldue.

J'ai refait la cuisine, elle semble plaire à Harry ainsi. C'est lui qui a choisi les couleurs : vert d'eau et jaune pâle. Du papier vinyl il parait, pour que l'eau ne le décolle pas et qu'on puisse le nettoyer d'après ce qui est écrit.

Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous retrouver tous ensemble pour le déjeuner du dimanche, au terrier ou chez Harry c'est selon.

Hermione et Céliane ont congé le dimanche, elles arrivent ensemble, repartent ensemble et je sais qu'elles se voient beaucoup la semaine. Heureusement qu'il y a ces déjeuners sinon, nous, on ne les verrait pas souvent !

Les jumeaux ont fait du dimanche leur jour officiel de fermeture du magasin, contrairement aux autres qui ferment le jeudi. Ainsi ils sont là toute la journée, au plus grand plaisir de maman !

Les parents, Bill et Tonks, Harry et Draco ont aussi congé le dimanche, ce qui fait que c'est une journée où nous sommes réunis à tous les coups. Et moi, et bien, je n'ai aucune contrainte !

Maman aime beaucoup ses cours, elle dit que les filles sont plus attentives que les garçons, mais que la tendance s'inversera quand elle présentera les cours relatifs aux travaux et au bricolage. Je suggère gentiment que Harry suive ces cours là …

Harry a maintenant intégré sa propre équipe d'aurors. Il part pour des missions de plusieurs jours mais Draco me transmet des nouvelles via le ministère. Il arrive bien à concilier ses obligations d'auror et ses entraînements de Quidditch et la presse a déjà fait écho de son intégration chez les Frelons.

Draco excelle dans son domaine, le contraire eut été étonnant, il baigne dans la magie noire depuis sa naissance ! Ses horaires sont plus réguliers, il rentre tous les soirs et reste en général à la maison à lire des livres ou écrire des lettres que je suppose destinées à ma sœur …

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Justement aujourd'hui, les jumeaux étaient à l'honneur. Ils nous ont présenté quelques nouveautés, notamment la collection de bijoux révélateurs qu'ils ont développé à partir du cœur qu'ils ont offert à Harry pour son anniversaire.

Ensuite, ils m'ont demandé de les dépanner au magasin. Ils ont besoin de temps pour renouveler leur stock et développer les nouveautés, du coup ils vont devoir embaucher un vendeur. Comme je ne veux pas de ce poste définitivement, j'ai accepté de les aider ponctuellement.

Compte tenu de l'insistance de Fred, Hermione n'a pu qu'accepter de les aider aussi pour certains enchantements dont ils n'arrivent pas à se débrouiller … elle a craqué lorsqu'il lui a dit avec un sourire charmeur que seule une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle serait capable de régler les bons sortilèges !

Justement, en parlant de Hermione, pour son anniversaire le 19 Septembre, nous avons invité ses parents à déjeuner au Terrier. C'était hilarant, entre ses parents qui sont fascinés par les objets magiques et papa passionné par l'artisanat moldu, on n'a pas arrêté de rire !

Harry était aux petits soins pour elle. Ils étaient pourtant adorables, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir triste.

Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, je devrais être content s'ils s'aiment ! Au lieu de ça, j'ai mal de les voir si bien ensemble.

Enfin, il faudra quand même que je me décide à en toucher deux mots à Harry.

Courage !

Ce soir !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Quand j'entre dans la chambre, Harry est assis par terre les jambes écartées devant lui en train de jouer à un de ces jeux moldus appelé « osselets ». C'est un jeu ennuyeux à mourir, alors les jumeaux en ont fait une version qu'ils ont baptisé « ossements ». En fait ils ont gardé les mêmes principes, sauf que les ossements sont ensorcelés pour se sauver si on essaie de les attraper. Le problème c'est qu'ils se sauvent parfois tellement loin qu'on n'arrive plus à les retrouver. C'est certainement pour régler ce genre de dérapages qu'Hermione va les aider …

Allez, je me lance ! Je suis ici pour une bonne raison !

« Harry … »

« Oui, Ron ? Tu veux jouer ? »

« Non. Je voulais te dire … tu sais … j'ai remarqué … pour Hermione … » je suis gêné comme rarement !

Il me lance un regard inquiet avant de me dire

« Quoi Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Rien, elle n'a rien, c'est toi ! J'ai bien compris que tu étais amoureux d'elle et je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n'as pas à être gêné pour ce que nous avons vécu cet été elle et moi. » je lui balance tout ça d'une traite sans respirer.

Il est face à moi, décomposé … j'avais vu juste alors !

Et puis je le vois partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable !

« HA HA HA HA ! Moi, amoureux d'Hermione ? J'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi drôle ! »

Il en rit tellement qu'il tombe sur le dos en repliant ses jambes, se tenant les côtes.

C'est qu'il va finir par manquer d'air !

Je m'accroupi près de lui en faisant attention que dans sa crise de fou rire il ne me renverse pas et du bout de l'index, je tape sur son épaule, perplexe.

Il se calme et répond « quoi ? »

« Alors t'es pas amoureux d'Hermione ? »

« Mais non ! C'que tu peux être bête des fois ! »

« Mais l'autre jour, tu as dit que ce n'était pas Ginny qui t'intéressait, j'en ai conclu que tu étais intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre, et en recoupant tous les éléments, il m'a semblé évident que c'était Hermione ! »

« Et bien ce n'était pas Hermione, et ça ne l'est toujours pas ! »

« Mais qui alors ? Céliane ? »

« Cherche pas Ron, ce n'est pas une fille … que tu connais … »

« Tu pourrais me le dire quand même ! Je croyais qu'en étant meilleurs amis on ne se cachait rien ! »

Et là c'est moi qui m'enfonce, ça va faire trois mois que je lui cache comme je peux que je suis très très très attiré par lui, et je lui reproche de ne pas me parler de celle qui lui plait … c'est qu'en fait, si j'avais des détails je pourrais peut être arrêter d'avoir envie de le serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser, de sentir ses cheveux dans mon cou, ses mains sur moi et sa peau sous mes doigts … huuuum … Arrête Ron, tu t'égares là ! Hou hou, il te réponds, écoute le au moins !

« C'est justement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami que je ne peux pas te le dire. »

J'aurais tout entendu ! Si je m'attendais à ça !

Mais au moment où j'allais répliquer, Draco entre en trombe dans la chambre et annonce à Harry qu'il doit partir sur-le-champ pour le ministère, une mission urgente.

Encore.

Encore parti.

Pour combien de temps ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, et pourtant je sais qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'il s'est engagé chez les aurors pour ça et qu'avec la puissance magique qu'il a il est le meilleur pour accomplir les missions dangereuses.

J'ai juste envie de le serrer contre moi, pour le cas où il ne reviendrait pas …


	14. Chapitre 13 : L'attente

_Jeudi_

Quatre jours !

Quatre jours qu'il est parti !

Bon, on était le dimanche soir, c'est pour situer, quand il est parti pour le ministère.

J'ai eu un message lundi soir où il disait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire sur sa mission mais que je ne m'inquiète pas, que tout allait bien.

Puis mardi, un autre message dans lequel il me faisait part de son envie de rentrer, et que je prévienne Barry qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre à l'entraînement demain.

Et depuis plus rien !

Pas de message hier …

Pas de message ce soir …

Et ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne me lâche pas !

Je tourne en rond comme un lion ensorcelé !

Je ne peux même pas en parler avec Draco, ce n'est pas avec le peu de mots que nous échangeons dans la journée que je peux considérer ça comme une conversation.

Lorsque Harry n'est pas là, nous partageons poliment et sans nous insulter les repas. En dehors de ça, chacun vit sa vie de son côté et ne s'occupe pas de l'autre.

En plus aujourd'hui il a l'air de faire la gueule. Non pas que je m'intéresse au cas Malfoy, hein, je m'en balance pas mal. Mais comme c'est de lui que dépendent les nouvelles que j'ai de Harry, il faut bien que j'en tienne compte …

Alors ce soir quand il est arrivé je l'ai arrêté dans les escaliers pour lui demander le message de Harry, il m'a informé qu'il n'y avait rien, puis il est monté dans sa chambre. Il n'en est toujours pas ressorti et Dobby est redescendu avec le plateau du dîner intact.

Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille !

Rien. Ce n'est pas : pas de message pour toi. C'est : RIEN !

Rien : ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas fait son rapport ? Qu'il n'a rien envoyé ?

Malheureusement je connais suffisamment bien Draco pour savoir que s'il me dit : RIEN, c'est : RIEN !

Et demain je dois aider mes frères au magasin, au moins j'aurais l'esprit occupé ailleurs ça m'évitera de me morfondre ici !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Vendredi_

Ce midi, Dobby nous a préparé, comme prévu par la liste des menus, de la tourte à la viande avec de la purée maison, et en dessert une tarte à la mélasse.

C'est le déjeuner qu'Harry avait choisi, son préféré.

Même si nous aimons ça, ni Draco ni moi n'arrivons à avaler plus d'une bouchée.

Lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais moi, j'ai depuis quelques jours une boule au fond de la gorge qui grossit lentement. Une angoisse sourde.

L'ambiance est tendue, lourde.

Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse, il me regarde mais dès que je croise son regard il baisse les yeux et soupire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Harry ? Un hiboux, ou quelque chose ? »

Pourquoi il me demande ça, toutes les nouvelles que j'ai c'est par lui qu'elles passent, comme d'habitude ! Harry fait son rapport tous les jours au ministère et en même temps glisse un petit mot pour moi …

« Non, mais si j'en avais eu, tu aurais été au courant avant moi puisque c'est toi qui me les donne ! »

« Je voulais dire : en dehors de ça, tu as eu des nouvelles de Harry, est-ce qu'il a essayé de te contacter autrement ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Draco ! Dis le moi ou tu ne seras pas en état de retourner travailler ! »

« Rien, il ne se passe rien justement ! »

Pop

Il transplane comme ça ! Il me laisse avec sa réponse vaseuse et transplane ! Et depuis quand le ministère prend-il des nouvelles de ses agents par les proches ?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Après une après midi à vendre les farces et attrapes des jumeaux, je sors de la cheminée et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Hermione et maman qui prennent le thé assises à la table de la cuisine.

Maman en me voyant, se lève précipitamment, embrasse Hermione en lui souhaitant bon courage, me serre dans ses bras et saute dans la cheminée en disant qu'elle doit se dépêcher de rentrer sinon papa va s'inquiéter.

Je me retrouve alors seul avec Hermione qui s'est levée. Je m'aperçois qu'il y a un sac à ses pieds, qui contient visiblement des vêtements.

« Tu reviens habiter ici ? »

« Non, pas tout à fait … assieds toi Ron, je vais te faire un thé. »

Elle a l'air bizarre, comme gênée par je-ne-sais-quoi …

« Je n'ai pas le temps, désolé, Harry n'a pas donné de nouvelles et Draco a un comportement étrange, je vais voir au ministère ce qu'ils ont à me dire. »

« C'est inutile Ron … » me dit Hermione, les yeux embués fixés sur le sol, un air triste et affligé sur le visage.

Tout mon monde bascule.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, et je me demande vraiment si j'ai envie de savoir.

En fait non, je ne veux pas savoir !

Harry va bien !

Il n'avait pas très envie de faire son rapport.

Il était fatigué, voilà tout.

Mais il va bien.

Il ne peut qu'aller bien.

Je le saurais sinon !

Et Hermy, si elle a l'air triste comme ça, c'est simplement parce qu'il lui manque … oui, il lui manque, tout comme il me manque.

_Non, pas taper l'auteur, réponse à vos questions la semaine prochaine ;)_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Ne pleure pas, Ron

« Ron … »

« Bon, ben si tu veux rester un peu, pas de problèmes, moi je vais me doucher avant le dîner. »

« Ron ! Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles s'il te plait ! »

« Allons, Hermy, arrêtes un peu, tu deviens hystérique là ! »

SCHLACK !

Une marque rouge chauffe ma joue, si fort que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Et ces larmes coulent à présent sur mes joues, en silence.

« Ron … je suis désolée. Mais tu dois m'écouter ! »

« Non, s'il te plait ! » lui dis-je à mi-voix.

« Ron ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! Harry est vivant, c'est juste que … il va très mal. Mais les meilleurs médicomages s'occupent de lui, dans quelques jours il sera sur pieds ! Tu sais, c'est grâce à Draco, il l'a retrouvé juste à temps … »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a raconté après, je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

Harry est vivant. Ok ! Bien !

Il va très mal ? Comment très mal ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

« Où est-il ? Dis moi où il est ! Je veux aller le voir ! Je savais bien qu'il ne devait pas y aller, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir ! »

« Tu ne peux pas le voir, Ron, il est à Sainte Mangouste dans un département hautement protégé … seuls quelques médicomages sont autorisés à y pénétrer. Même moi je n'ai pas encore pu aller le voir. »

Je l'attrape par les épaules, mais de quoi elle me parle là ?

« JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! Je suis la personne la plus proche de lui ! On est sa seule famille Hermione, tu comprends ? Ca aide de se savoir entouré, d'avoir ceux qu'on aime autour de soi, ça aide à guérir hein Hermione ? Hein, ça aide ? »

« Arrête de me secouer comme ça et de me crier dessus Ron, je n'y peux rien ! Et puis sèche tes larmes … Il va aller mieux tu verras. Et je viendrais ici pour m'occuper de lui quand il sera rentré. » Sa voix était devenue douce … Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes larmes coulaient encore. De sa main elle les efface, avec une infinie tendresse. Ses gestes arrivent à me calmer.

« C'est vrai ? Alors c'est pour ça que tu as amené ton sac ! Comme tu t'installes ici aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il va rentrer très vite ! »

« Euh … non … pas si vite … ça, c'est … enfin … ce sont des affaires pour lui … »

« Pour Harry ? Ca veut dire qu'il ne sera pas rentré pour le déjeuner de dimanche ? On avait invité tout le monde … »

« J'ai bien peur que non. Je dois y aller maintenant … Ron, Draco ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer … sois sympa avec lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, et il n'a pas revu Harry depuis. Laisse lui le temps de se reposer. Je passerais te donner des nouvelles de Harry deux fois par jour, promis ! »

Pop

Elle transplane avec le sac contenant les affaires de Harry …

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Je suis toujours dans la cuisine quand Draco, quelques minutes après le départ d'Hermione, sort de la cheminée.

Apparemment, il n'était pas en état de transplaner.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Son regard est vide.

Ses cheveux pâles sont bruns par endroit, comme taché de sang séché … ses vêtements sont déchirés et eux aussi plein de sang.

Son sang ou celui d'autres, de Harry peut être, je ne pourrais pas le dire tant il est couvert de coupures et d'éraflures.

Il a l'air de s'être battu comme un moldu …

Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Il ne me regarde même pas, il baisse le regard, lui si fier d'habitude.

Et la seule chose à laquelle je pense en le voyant c'est : il a sauvé Harry ! Il m'a ramené Harry !

Alors j'avance vers lui, je le serre doucement dans mes bras et je lui dis juste « merci ».


	16. Chapitre 15 : Et commence l'attente

_Samedi_

Ce matin, si je me lève, c'est bien parce qu'Hermione va m'apporter des nouvelles de Harry.

Sinon, je serais resté au lit.

Ce matin, je n'ai pas envie.

Je me sens las …

Il y a des choses que je ne comprends vraiment pas et qui me mettent hors de moi !

En 7 ans où Harry a combattu Voldemort, il a risqué sa vie de nombreuses fois. En sixième année on a même cru qu'il y passerait !

Et alors que Voldemort est terrassé, mort, disparu, qu'on a enfin gagné, des saletés de mangemorts arrivent à le blesser … et presque à le tuer !

Je descends dans la cuisine, Draco est attablé devant un café, noir comme à son habitude.

Le ministère, dans sa grande clémence, a daigné lui octroyer un jour de congé. C'était la moindre des choses étant donné que sans lui Harry serait …

Enfin ! Il a meilleure mine que la veille, des habits propres et non déchirés y sont pour beaucoup, et puis une douche a été salvatrice pour les traces de sang qui le recouvraient. Pompom ne doit pas être étrangère au fait qu'il n'a plus aucune blessure apparente.

Pourtant, son regard est triste. C'est d'une voix vide de toute émotion qu'il me salue.

« Bonjour Draco, tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux qu'hier … »

Il grimace. Je continue.

« Tu … enfin … tu peux m'en dire un peu plus à propos d'hier ? »

« Crois moi, il ne vaut mieux pas. Je peux juste te dire que l'équipe d'aurors de Harry a visiblement été attaquée par Zabini Sénior et ses comparses, et que nous avons deux morts à déplorer. Et Harry n'est heureusement pas de ceux là. Par contre, quand je l'ai transporté à Sainte Mangouste, il était salement amoché … »

« Hermione est passée, elle m'a parlé de son état … Draco, encore merci d'être allé chercher Harry, je sais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller sur le terrain. »

« Inutile de me remercier, je sais ce que c'est lorsqu'on s'inquiète pour la personne que l'on aime … »

C'est en silence que nous finissons notre petit déjeuner, et puis Hermione arrive pas la cheminée.

Ses yeux sont cernés, elle sort certainement d'une garde … elle en fait trop comme toujours !

« Bonjour Hermy, il y a du nouveau ? »

« Non, rien. Il est stable c'est déjà ça. J'ai eu l'autorisation d'être sa soignante attitrée à compter de demain. Là il faut absolument que j'aille dormir … » elle se tourne vers Draco « la nuit a été difficile, nous avons perdu un des équipiers de Harry … »

« Ca fait trois … »

Draco a l'air, si c'est possible, encore plus abattu qu'hier.

« Viens t'asseoir Hermy, je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner et tu pourras aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis si tu veux. »

« Merci Ron, volontiers. Je retournerais directement à l'hôpital après. »

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hermione endormie, Draco parti je-ne-sais-où, je change le menu du midi pour les plats préférés d'Hermy et je fais un saut au terrier.

Après tout nous sommes samedi, maman et papa doivent être là.

Pop

« Oh, Ron, bravo ! Tu transplanes de mieux en mieux ! »

« Ouais. Ca va Bill ? Où sont les parents ? »

« Sur le chemin de Traverses partis voir les jumeaux et faire quelques courses. Je crois qu'ils vont voir Harry après. »

« Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir de visites ! »

« Oh, ils vont juste prendre des nouvelles auprès des médicomages. »

« Ok. Tu sais à quelle heure ils doivent revenir ? »

« Pour déjeuner certainement, Tonks a préparé un ragoût, tu restes ? »

« Non, je te remercie, mais Hermione est à la maison … »

L'air inquiet il me demande « Ca va Ron ? »

« Mmmm … ça ira mieux quand Harry sera de retour chez nous. »

« Ok, je n'insiste pas. Tu veux que je dise aux parents que tu es passé ? »

« Non, laisse tomber, je reviendrais si j'ai un moment. Salut. »

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

« AAAAAAAAH ! Mais ça va pas ? »

« Tu as bien dormi 'mione ? »

« Le sommeil ça va, mais le réveil avec ta tête à 10 cm de la mienne NON ! Ne.refait.jamais.ça ! »

« Désolé. C'est qu'il se fait tard. Tu risques d'être en retard et nous t'attendons pour déjeuner … »

« Oh, merci Ron. Je me douche et j'arrive. »

« Ok, on mets la table pendant ce temps ! »


	17. Chapitre 16 : Angst

_Lundi_

On a annulé le déjeuner du dimanche. Il était prévu que ce soit nous qui invitions, mais avec Harry à l'hôpital et Hermione à son chevet, je n'avais pas le cœur de recevoir.

Les jumeaux m'ont encore demandé d'aller au magasin, pour toute la semaine cette fois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de refuser, je n'ai rien à faire, et Harry étant toujours interdit de visites, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester à la maison.

Alors je me traîne sur le chemin de traverses, j'ai vu une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage, ils cherchent quelqu'un pour bosser le soir au Chaudron Baveur. Un serveur. Je vais aller faire un tour après tout, ça pourrait me mener à une grande carrière de service en salle ! Je me fais rire tout seul là !

Non je ne suis pas cynique, je suis déprimé, c'est tout.

Harry n'est pas là, ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, il me manque.

Oh, il va mieux ! Enfin, ses blessures se soignent, les superficielles du moins.

Il reprend conscience de temps à autres, mais chaque fois il délire.

La fièvre qui ne le lâche pas lui fait dire n'importe quoi, d'après Hermione.

Elle ne me l'a pas dit directement, oh non, moi elle ne me dit que les bonnes choses. Si je sais ça c'est que j'ai écouté aux portes (je sais c'est pas bien) quand elle s'est enfermée avec Draco dans le bureau de Harry.

Elle lui a dit qu'il avait apparemment reçu une combinaison de sorts de magie noire, lancée par plusieurs personnes en même temps. A cause de ça, ils doivent se montrer prudent et traiter les sorts un par un, pour que son corps n'ait pas de contrecoup.

A mon avis, les sorts n'ont pas été lancés au hasard. Pour maîtriser une équipe de 6 aurors, et les meilleurs, accompagnés de Harry, il a fallut qu'ils préparent ça ! Ils ont dû tomber dans une embuscade … Zabini ! Si seulement j'avais suffisamment de puissance, je te réduirais en cendres !

Enfin, Hermione et Draco ne me parlent pas de ça, ils ont peur que je m'énerve, ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que ça m'énerve déjà qu'ils ne m'en parlent pas !

Donc le soir je passe par le chaudron baveur, et, oh chance absolue, ils n'ont dégoté personne pour le job de serveur. Ils me prennent à l'essai une semaine ! Youpi, victoire !

Non non, je.ne.suis.pas.cynique !

Finalement, avec tous les sorts de nettoyage que maman m'a appris, ce n'est pas si difficile d'être serveur, il parait même que je suis doué. J'ai juste un peu de mal à reconnaître les différents whiskys ! C'est un comble, je devrais demander à Dobby de m'aider !

Quand enfin j'atteins mon lit, je suis épuisé et ça me va. Au moins cette nuit j'ai l'espoir de dormir quelques heures, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis 3 nuits.

_Jeudi_

Ce matin, Hermione a une mine fatiguée mais réjouie.

« Il a mangé ! C'est bon signe ! La fièvre est enfin tombée et il a cessé de délirer ! »

« Ah oui, parce qu'il délirait ? Tiens, j'étais pas au courant. » Enfin, je n'étais pas censé l'être ! Mais bon, je suis tellement content qu'il aille enfin mieux, je passe … « il rentre quand ? »

« Doucement Ron, pas tout de suite, mais il pourra recevoir des visites dès demain je pense. Allez, sers moi un bon petit déjeuner, je meurs de faim ! »

« Dobby, tu peux préparer un petit déjeuner pour Hermy ? Moi je dois partir travailler … »

D'un coup ça ne me dit plus rien d'aller travailler, si demain je peux aller voir Harry mais je que travaille, comment je vais faire ?

Bon, avec les jumeaux, je peux m'arranger, si je les préviens. Et puis le chaudron baveur c'est le soir, après les heures de visite. Oh, ça ira !

Vivement demain.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Alors que je servais le client le plus désagréable qu'il m'ait été donné de servir dans ma loooongue carrière de serveur, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Allons bon ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres bars dans le coin !

Je me retourne pour saluer le nouveau venu, et mon cœur manque un battement.

Non, ça ne peut pas être lui.

Pourtant, personne d'autre n'a des yeux rieurs d'un vert aussi intense.

Personne d'autre n'a des cheveux bruns en bataille comme ça.

Personne d'autre n'a une Hermione souriante accrochée à son bras !

« Harry ! »

Je suis tellement heureux de le voir que je lâche mon plateau pour le serrer dans mes bras !

« Si j'avais su que j'aurais droit à un tel accueil, je me serais blessé plus tôt ! »

« Doucement Ron, ne l'abîme pas en le serrant si fort ! Il tient à peine sur ses jambes ! »

Je me rend compte de mon geste et je le lâche en rougissant, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !

« Mais Hermione, tu m'avais dit ce matin qu'on ne pourrait aller le voir que demain, et là ! Harry, je suis si content que tu ailles mieux ! »

« Je sais, mais sitôt sur pieds il a absolument tenu à sortir et à venir te voir … comme il est têtu comme une mule, j'ai préféré l'accompagner, il serait venu seul sinon ! »

« Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait autant de souci, Hermione m'a dit que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup et que tu ne dormais guère plus. »

« Oh mais c'est rien Harry, le principal c'est que tu sois là, vivant ! »

« Oui, mais on ne va pas tarder. Hein Harry ? Il faut que tu te reposes. Viens, je te raccompagne. »

« Non, je reste ! »

« Harry Potter ! Je suis ta soignante attitrée, les médicomages me font confiance pour prendre soin de toi, je ne te laisserais pas t'épuiser alors que tu te remets à peine. »

Il la prend par les épaules et plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermy.

« Hermione Granger ! S'il te plait, je serais mieux ici. Avec Ron. »

Et, docile comme jamais, Hermione sourit et s'en va en me rappelant de prendre bien soin de lui ce soir.

Quand je finis mon service, Harry s'est endormi sur une table. Il n'est pas bien lourd alors je le prends dans mes bras pour transplaner avec lui jusqu'à la maison, notre maison. Et je le couche dans son lit, près de moi, avant de m'endormir rasséréné, enfin.

_Ahhhhh, je vous ai fait languir ! Je sais, je sais, mais avouez que c'était pour la bonne cause _

_Hey j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews que pour le dernier chapitre !_

_Fanfictions n'a pas voulu me laisser mettre de chapitres de la journée (méchant FFnet), mais heureusement j'ai réussi à les charger avant de partir pour ma semaine !_

_Alors voilà pour vous, j'espère que ces 3 chapitres vous satisferont._

_Griselle_


	18. Note de l'auteur autrice, auteuse ? LOL

Bonjour à tous

Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre ce week end, en effet il se trouve que je change de boulot en ce moment et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi cette semaine.

Je vous promets un loooong chapitre pour le week end prochain, pour me faire pardonner.

Exceptionnellement, je vais faire des RAR, parce que j'en ai eu 8 ! Pour un seul chapitre !

Je suis trop contente !

Enfin, voilà les RAR (de tous les chapitres depuis le début) :

**Stupid Axolotl****** AH ben je me disais aussi que je ne te lisais pas souvent dans mes reviews . Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu lis quand même quand tu as le temps et c'est surtout ça qui me fait plaisir. J'aime aussi te lire et c'est toujours avec plaisir que je reçois un mail de FFnet qui me dit que tu as publié. Kissous.

**miss-elie****** Non non non, je ne vais pas les mettre tout de suite ensemble. Franchement, il va encore falloir du temps. Je me penche beaucoup sur le côté psychologique de la transition sentimentale allant de l'amitié fraternelle à l'amour passionnel. Donc comme dans la vraie vie, tout ce travail sur soi doit se faire progressivement. Il n'est pas prévu de les assembler en couple avant de très longs mois dans la fic, et je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça prendra étant donné que j'ai déjà inclus plus de 7 chapitres qui n'étaient pas prévus. Cependant, je t'encourage à lire les chapitres avec attention car je glisse beaucoup d'indices qui serviront pour la suite  Bisous miss.

**Lou :** Merci merci pour tes compliments ! C'est exactement ce que j'ai essayé de faire jusqu'à maintenant, construire une fic qui soit cohérente avec l'histoire originelle et en même temps cohérente avec elle-même. Et pour s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuellement, il faudrait déjà qu'ils se les avouent à eux même, et pour certains c'est loin d'être fait. Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir ;). Bisous, Lou.

**Oxaline :** Je suis heureuse que mon Ron te plaise, je travaille beaucoup sur lui et sur ses attitudes. Je te remercie de reviewer chaque chapitre, ça me motive beaucoup  Kissous.

**Magyars :** La suite la semaine prochaine, si tu veux être tenue au courant des updates, selectionne « add story to story alert » … Ciao !

**Gred :** AH tes poutoux à la fin de la review sont toujours un plaisir ! Je suis tellement contente que tu apprécies ma fic, car comme tu le sais j'apprécie aussi beaucoup les tiennes  Tu verras pour la suite, il y a encore plein de choses dont certaines que je n'ai pas encore pensées, ça vient comme ça l'inspiration ! Bisous doux à toi ;)

**Vanilly****** Ma vanille ! Quelle joie de recevoir tes reviews ! Elles sont toujours pleines d'enthousiasme, de joie, d'encouragements à continuer quoi qu'il arrive. Merci à toi, d'être là à chaque update, et de reviewer dès que tu le peux. J'attends la suite de ta fic avec beaucoup d'impatience, j'espère pouvoir te lire comme prévu le week end prochain  Bisouilles ma vanille.

**Émélie :** Tu as eu la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a calmée, faut pas taper sur l'auteur, après elle a des bosses et des bleus et elle peut plus écrire … ;)

**Lalouve :** Je sais, mes chapitres sont trop courts, mais pour compenser j'en mets plusieurs quand c'est le cas. Promis le prochain update fera au moins 3 ou 4 pages word ! Kiss

**Shiefa Li****** plus de nouvelles de toi depuis le chap 4, tu me lis toujours ? Bises

**Molly :** pareil que shiefa li, peut être me lis tu encore ? Bises

Voilà, je vais maintenant préparer mes affaires et mon fils et partir pour ma semaine loin de mon pc. Mais je vous rassure, ma sœur me transmet vos reviews chaque jour.

Bonne semaine à vous tous et à la semaine prochaine, avec un loooong chapitre qui fera avancer l'histoire jusqu'à Halloween.

Bisous

Griselle


	19. Chapitre 17 : Un nouveau jour

**_Voilà comme je vous l'avais promis un looong chapitre. Comment ça pas si long que ça ? Ah oui, ben c'est parceque je l'ai séparé en deux chapitres, mais je vous les ai mis :) alors, bonne lecture !_**

**_Et n'oubliez pas, j'adooooore vos reviews :)_**

**_Griselle_**

10 Octobre :

_Le vent souffle fort dehors. Il y a une légère pluie qui rafraîchit encore l'air de quelques degrés. Je me lève et j'ai froid, l'automne est là._

_A quelques mètres de moi, un grand brun tout ensommeillé ouvre un œil vert, puis l'autre._

_Il sourit._

_Ah ! Son sourire du matin !_

_Il me réchauffe bien mieux que le soleil !_

Aïe ! Mais je fais quoi là ? Je deviens romantique ?

Ron, reprends toi vieux ! T'es un mec, un vrai !

_N'empêche que son sourire …_

« 'lut Ron »

« 'lut Harry. Bien dormi ? »

« Pas assez … Tu m'as encore ramené hier soir ? »

_Hier soir comme les autres soirs … Harry m'a accompagné au chaudron baveur le temps que je termine ma semaine d'essai. Bien sûr j'ai refusé le contrat qu'ils m'ont proposé !_

_Hermione retourne à ses études aujourd'hui, et à choisir entre faire le garde malade de Harry et servir des clients tous plus glauques les uns que les autres, le choix est vite fait !_

« Ce n'est rien Harry, tu étais crevé après la journée qu'on a passé. »

_Et quelle journée !_

_Comme les jumeaux ont eu toute la semaine pour mettre au point leurs idées farfelues (Hermione a insisté pour que j'aille travailler _« pour laisser Harry se reposer !_ ») ils nous ont fait une démonstration au déjeuner de famille (organisé par maman chez nous « _pour ne pas que Harry se fatigue !_ »). S'en sont suivies des blagues et des imitations qui nous ont menées à l'heure où je devais partir pour ma dernière soirée au chaudron baveur._

« Heureusement, tu as enfin fini de travailler, comme ça nous pourrons passer plus de temps ensemble, ça me manquait. Et puis Hermione est une garde malade un peu trop sévère pour moi ! »

« Disons qu'elle te connaît bien ! » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Si on commençait par un bon petit déjeuner avant d'aller se promener sur le chemin de traverses ? »

Après une bonne douche et un voyage en cheminette, nous voilà tous deux sur le chemin de traverses. Nous n'y sommes pas depuis une heure que, malgré le peu de badauds qui s'y trouvent, Harry a déjà signé pas moins de 15 autographes ! C'est ce qui nous décide à rentrer. Ca et le fait que Harry a l'air fatigué.

Lorsque nous arrivons, Draco est déjà là. Il nous attends pour le déjeuner.

« Harry. Ron. » nous salue Draco, comme toujours, froid et hautain.

« Bonjour Draco, comment ça se passe au ministère ? » lui lance Harry, chaleureusement au point que le contraste est saisissant.

« Ils parlent déjà de ton retour … »

« Mais il ne va pas suffisamment bien pour reprendre du service ! » m'insurge-je.

« Ils veulent que cette histoire soit réglée pour nos « vacances » d'Halloween … »

« Ca le sera. » Réponds Harry. Il est soudain tendu, concentré. Son regard erre dans le vide, voyant des choses que nous ne pouvons pas voir. Ses poings sont serrés, les jointures blanchies. Mais le plus impressionnant encore, c'est l'air qui semble se concentrer autour de lui et donnent à ses cheveux l'air de voleter dans le vent.

« Harry … »

Il ne réagit pas.

« Harry ! » Je lui pose la main sur le bras et c'est ce contact qui lui fait reprendre pied avec la réalité « Tout va bien ? »

« Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, je suis crevé, je monte me reposer. »

Alors qu'il est dans les escaliers, hors de portée de la conversation, Draco me demande

« Vous avez discuté un peu tous les deux de ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ? »

« Euh, non ! Il m'en parlera quand il se sentira prêt … »

« Il ne sera jamais prêt ! Il n'en a parlé à personne, même Hermione n'a pas réussi à en savoir plus que ce que j'ai reconstitué. Il doit en parler ! Tu as vu dans quel état il se met quand il y pense ? Il va s'épuiser à laisser sa magie prendre le pas sur lui comme ça ! »

« Et pourquoi moi ? »

« Qui d'autre que TOI, Ron ? »

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Qu'il m'agace ce Draco, toujours à parler à demi mots ! Il devient pire qu'Hermione. Quand je pense que ma petite sœur rougit à ses compliments ! Eurk !

Mais quelque part, il a peut être raison, alors par acquis de conscience (oui, je sais ! Hermione a traîné une semaine à la maison il m'en reste des traces) je monte moi aussi dans la chambre, histoire de sonder un peu Harry.

Je m'installe sur mon lit, il est allongé sur le sien et me tourne le dos. Il ne bouge pas.

« Harry, tu dors ? » C'est juste pour être sûr, il ne peut pas s'être endormi en si peu de temps !

« Non. »

« Dis, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on profite du calme pour parler un peu ? » je me sens légèrement gêné quand même …

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il se redresse et me réponds « Et de quoi veux tu parler ? Tu as des choses à me dire ? »

« Moi non. Mais toi par contre … tu as des trucs à me raconter … »

Son comportement change complètement en un instant, il se renfrogne et me lance

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! »

« Après tout ce que l'on a traversé ensemble, je peux comprendre … »

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« Je peux écouter au moins ! » Je me lève et m'assieds à ses côtés « Je suis ton meilleur ami, si tu ne m'en parles pas, à qui vas-tu en parler ? »

Plus très sûr de lui, il tente « Non … »

« Harry … »

« Mais c'est si … difficile d'en parler. » Il m'a répondu si bas que je l'ai à peine entendu. Il est bouleversé et mon cœur se serre de le voir ainsi.

« C'est pour ça qu'il y a des meilleurs amis … »

Il attrape ma main et je tiens la sienne serrée tandis qu'il parle.

Il me raconte la tension de la mission secrète de surveillance de la résidence de haute montagne de Zabini Senior. Il me raconte le calme soudain et inhabituel du mercredi matin. Il me raconte comment il a mené son équipe d'aurors, qui tous lui faisait confiance, dans un piège tendu par une vingtaine de mangemorts alors qu'ils n'étaient que six. Il me raconte comment, stratégiquement, les mangemorts se sont attaqués à lui en premier, puis décimant un par un tous ses co-équipiers, les laissant pour morts.

« Et morts, c'est ce que nous aurions tous été si Draco n'avait pas désobéit aux ordre du ministre pour venir nous sauver ! »

« Mais il est venu Harry, et tu vas mieux maintenant. » J'essaie par mes paroles de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Mais je vois bien que ça ne sert à rien, au contraire, je le fâche.

« Moi, oui, je vais mieux ! Mais Pascal, Miguel et Othello sont morts ! Comme Cédric, comme Sirius, comme Néville, comme … »

Je ne le laisse pas finir, je connais la liste macabre. Il pleure et je ne peux le supporter. Je le serre contre moi et je le berce doucement comme maman le faisait quand, petits, nous faisions des cauchemars. J'écrase ses sanglots contre mon cœur parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Tous mes mots ne serviront à rien pour apaiser sa souffrance, sa culpabilité.

Je suis peut être Ron, mais je sais bien que si Harry a décidé d'être auror après la guerre, c'est pour venger toutes ces morts dont il se sent coupable. Et voilà que s'en rajoutent trois de plus !..


	20. Chapitre 18 : Sentimental Ron ? Noooon !...

_Voici le second chapitre de la semaine. Vous le savez maintenant, j'aime bien séparer les morceaux de l'histoire en chapitres distincts parcequ'il faut parfois une cission importante. Bonne lecture à vous :) à la semaine prochaine !_

_Griselle_

Il s'est endormi contre moi, comme ça. Les larmes mouillent encore ses joues. Epuisé par l'explosion de magie dont il a fait preuve quelques heures auparavant dans la cuisine, et par le récit de son cauchemar quotidien, il dort à présent comme un enfant.

Machinalement, comme si c'était naturel, ma main replace quelques mèches de cheveux bruns.

Il a l'air si calme comme ça !

Je voudrais le garder toujours près de moi, contre mon cœur, pour qu'il soit toujours si serein.

Je vais pour me placer un peu plus confortablement, il est tout tordu. Mais il passe ses bras autour de moi et je me sens soudain tellement à ma place, que je n'ose plus bouger.

De peur de perdre cet instant où n'existe plus le monde extérieur, où n'existe que Harry, et ses bras autour de moi.

Heureux, je m'endors à mon tour.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A mon réveil, je suis toujours sur le lit de Harry, mais je ressens comme un vide.

Je suis seul dans la chambre.

Harry n'est plus là.

Sans attendre je descends dans la cuisine et je le trouve, assis à la table en train de prendre le thé avec Draco.

« Tiens, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ! » _(NDLA : oui, Dracounet connaît les contes moldus tout simplement parce qu'elle a existé, la belle au bois dormant, dans le monde sorcier ;))_

« Tu veux un thé Ron ? »

« Non merci Harry. De quoi parliez vous, ça a l'air sérieux. »

« J'ai rendez vous lundi prochain à Sainte Mangouste puis au ministère pour évaluer ma capacité à reprendre du service. »

« Dans seulement une semaine ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! »

« Ca ira. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air. »

« Ca ira. Il sera suffisamment en forme pour régler cette affaire. »

« Et que dit Hermione de tout ça ? »

« Elle dit que Harry est le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait existé et que s'il concentre suffisamment sa magie il ira parfaitement bien lundi prochain ! »

« Puisque je suis le seul à m'en faire pour toi, je préfère retourner dans ma chambre ! »

En montant les escaliers j'entends Harry qui me lance

« Dans NOTRE chambre ! »

Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de me rappeler que je suis chez lui ! Je ne vais pas oublier !

Ils sont peut être tous les trois d'accord, mais pas moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit suffisamment bien pour retourner se battre, surtout pour affronter Zabini et sa clique !

Et si cette fois il n'avait pas autant de « chance » ?

Et si cette fois, il ne revenait pas ?

« Ron, tu fais la tête ? » je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer …

« Gnn nnnn »

« Hey ? Tu boudes ! Il n'y a que quand tu boudes que tu grommelles ! » ça le fait rire en plus.

« N'y retourne pas Harry ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver encore ! »

« Tous ceux qui se sont battus à nos côtés et qui sont restés sur les champs de bataille non plus ne savaient pas ceq u'il pourrait encore leur arriver. Et pourtant ils y sont allés, et la victoire nous la leur devons en partie. Il est hors de question que je reste planqué ici sous prétexte que Zabini Senior a rameuté toute une bande de tarés pires que le Klu Klux Klan !

« Alors tu vas aller te sacrifier c'est ça ? »

« Noooooon ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

« C'est quoi ce truc cul cul pan pan ? »

Et voilà qu'en pleine dispute Harry, on ne sait pourquoi, éclate de rire. Il y a vraiment des fois où je ne le suis plus …

« Je suis désolée Harry. C'est juste que … j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi la dernière fois. Je n'étais pas à tes côtés comme pendant la guerre et moi aussi je me sens coupable, même si je suis conscient de n'être pas en mesure de te protéger. »

« Ce n'est rien Ron, chacun son rôle. Toi, tu m'aides de bien des façons. Tu m'aides à me sentir bien et à me régénérer quand je suis à la maison. C'est vraiment important, bien plus que tu ne le penses. »

« Merci Harry. »

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Peut être pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je comprends de quoi parle Harry. Papa le disait aussi.

Lorsqu'il arrivait au Terrier, c'était comme un Havre de Paix malgré l'ambiance survoltée qui y régnait. Il oubliait tous ses soucis de boulot rien qu'en passant le seuil de la cheminée.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je suis le Havre de Paix de Harry !

J'en étais à mes réflexion _(quand tout à coup je me sens con, assis par terre dans le salon je ne fous rien je suis un c… oups, pardon, je m'égare )_ quand la porte de la chambre s'entrouvre. La tête de Draco passe dans l'entre-baillement.

« Désolé de m'immiscer dans la chambre nuptiale, mais ces messieurs ont deux charmantes invitées qui viennent de cheminer dans notre cuisine. »

« Merci Draco, on arrive ! » Draco se retire et Harry se tourne vers moi « Ne parlons plus de tout ça, Ron. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour ça. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je sois d'accord avec toi, mais je comprends. Nous n'en parlerons plus. »

« Bien, descendons voir qui sont ces invitées mystère. Je paris sur Hermione et la jolie Céliane ! »

En effet, c'étaient bien Hermione et Céliane. Elles sont restées à dîner, pour une fois en semaine ! La soirée fut vraiment agréable et ce n'est qu'en voyant Harry somnoler dans un fauteuil que nous nous sommes séparés pour aller nous coucher. Une fois de plus, Hermione et Céliane ont cheminées ensemble, main dans la main.


	21. Chapitre 19 : La mission

_Kikou à tous_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, long à souhait (5 pages word s'il vous plait !). Je dois remercier élé, ma sœur, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas si bon._

_Merci aussi à mes revieweuses, continuez j'adoooore ça ! _

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Griselle_

La semaine est passée à une vitesse affolante.

J'ai gardé en tête cette échéance, en m'efforçant néanmoins de profiter de chaque instant.

Mais cet après midi, Harry n'est plus avec moi. Il est au ministère pour porter le certificat médicomagique d'aptitude qui le déclare « Apte au Service ».

Harry a dit en riant que c'est comme à l'armée. Apparemment c'est une équipe d'aurors moldus qui se battent avec des armes au lieu des baguettes.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet qu'il retourne travailler. Même si j'ai confiance en lui, que je sais qu'il est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, c'est plus fort que moi.

Il est 18h et il n'est toujours pas rentré.

Draco non plus d'ailleurs.

Ils n'ont pas pu déjà l'envoyer en mission, au moins il m'aurait prévenu ! Et puis Draco ne part pas en mission, ou si peu …

Et si le ministère s'était fait attaquer et qu'ils soient en train de se battre pour le défendre ? Je sais bien que Dumbledore a renforcé les barrières de défense mais une attaque est toujours possible !

Tant pis, je dois en avoir le cœur net, j'y vais !

Je pioche une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lance, mais avant de pouvoir prononcer le nom du ministère, Harry et Draco sortent de la cheminée.

« Ah quand même, je commençais à m'inquiéter moi ! »

« Regarde-le ! L'époux modèle qui attends sagement à la maison que son petit mari rentre du travail et qui s'inquiète de son retard ! »

« La ferme Draco, ne commence pas tu veux. » lui dit gentiment Harry.

« Ok, ok. N'empêche … » et il fait un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit.

Ils se moquent de moi là ?

Peu importe, il est là.

Nous passons à table et un silence gêné s'installe. Arrivés au dessert (tarte au chocolat, huuum) je me décide à demander comment ça s'est passé au ministère.

« Je reprends le travail dès demain matin. Nous devons former une nouvelle équipe d'aurors, Julien et Amandine sont encore trop faibles et Alex a renoncé … il faut dire qu'il a perdu son frère et a été grièvement blessé. »

« Lequel était-ce ? » J'ose à peine poser la question tant elle me semble indiscrète.

« Miguel. Ils formaient un duo parfait. La façon qu'ils avaient de combiner leurs magies pour en transcender la puissance était époustouflante ! Ca nous manquera … »

« Cette fois vous serez plus nombreux ? »

« Oui. Ce ne sera pas le seul changement. Maugrey a accepté de nous apporter une fois de plus son aide. » il fait une pause avant de reprendre « Et Draco sera … mon bras droit. »

Là, je manque de m'étouffer !

« Quoi ? »

« J'assisterais Harry sur le terrain et j'organiserais les stratégies. T'es bouché ou quoi ? »

« Draco s'il te plait arrête ! Ce n'est pas facile à accepter pour lui. Déjà qu'il ne digère pas encore que tu sois son beau frère … »

Draco affiche alors un sourire démoniaque, propre à lui seul.

« Ce n'est pas encore fait ! Grrrr ! »

« Arrête Ron, tu grognes » me dit Harry, taquin.

« Parfois j'oublie qu'elle a un frère aussi ronchon … » lance Draco nonchalamment.

« Revenons sur notre sujet ! » relance Harry avant que je saute au cou de Draco pour l'égorger « Le choix n'a pas été facile, Draco n'a pas l'expérience du terrain. Mais sa connaissance en magie noire va nous donner une bonne longueur d'avance sur Zabini. Il ne s'attend pas à ça de nous, des aurors qui pratiquent la magie noire ça ne s'est jamais vu ! La mission est de le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant Halloween. »

« Sinon ? »

« Sinon, pas de vacances ! »

« Et je ne le permettrais pas. J'ai un intérêt tout particulier à aller à ces fiançailles … »

« On s'en serait douté Draco ! »

Draco rit doucement, content de m'avoir mis une fois de plus en colère.

« Pour parler d'autre chose … » Vive Harry qui a le chic pour intervenir avant que j'étripe le blondinet « j'ai manqué deux semaines d'entraînement. Heureusement il n'y a pas encore de matchs mais Barry est furieux. Il veut que je reprenne au plus vite pour être en forme le 5 novembre. Nous avons un match amical au profit des orphelins de guerre. »

« Tu vas reprendre le Quidditch en plus ? Mais c'est de la folie ! »

« RON ! On s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus parler de ça ! Et j'ai besoin de voler un peu, ça me manque. »

« Ok, je ne dis plus rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins. »

« Il y a de nombreux soirs où l'on risque de ne pas rentrer. Si j'ai entraînement j'aurais besoin que tu préviennes Barry et les autres que je ne pourrais pas être présent. »

« Bien sûr, comme ça c'est sur moi qu'il passera ses nerfs … »

« T'as qu'à envoyer Dobby, il sert à ça … » propose Draco.

« NON ! Dobby et notre cuisinier, homme de ménage et d'intendance, mais pas notre bonne ! Si Ginny entendait que tu veux l'utiliser comme ça elle ne serait pas contente du tout, elle fait partie de la SALE ! »

« La SALE ? C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Harry et moi répondons d'une même voix lasse « Laisse tomber ! »

« Donc je résume : tu prends Draco comme bras droit, Maugrey en renfort, et vous recrutez des aurors pour les entraîner à la magie noire dans le but de mettre hors d'état Zabini et quoi ? 20 ou 30 des pires mangemorts rencontrés, le tout en moins de 10 jours ? La routine quoi ! »

« C'est ça, à quelques détails près. Seuls quelques membres de l'équipe seront entraînés à la magie noire. » confirme Harry.

« Deux en fait. Harry et moi. La magie noire est bien trop instable et puissante pour être mise entre des mains inexpérimentées. » précise Draco.

« Mais Harry ! Tu n'as jamais pratiqué la magie noire, tu ES inexpérimenté ! »

« Il est aussi le plus puissant sorcier existant depuis longtemps. Je ne le laisserais pas faire si je ne l'en savais pas capable. »

« Et Draco a été élevé dans la maîtrise de cette pratique, il ne craint rien non plus. »

Je m'en fous de Draco, qu'il risque ce qu'il veut ! Enfin quand même, c'est de la magie noire !

Draco continue « Cette semaine nous devons recruter les aurors qui feront partie de l'équipe. Vu la priorité de la mission, nous avons un crédit illimité. Nous avons donc prévu 15 aurors en plus de nous deux et Maugrey. »

« Certains sont d'ores et déjà sur la liste. Il y aura des sélections, nous ne voulons que les meilleurs. Seulement, certains excellents sorciers ne travaillent pas au ministère, et nous allons devoir recruter dans la population sorcière. Le plus difficile sera de les entraîner à se battre ensemble et à combiner leurs magies comme si c'était naturel entre eux … c'est là que tu interviens. » Harry me regarde avec un air sérieux, étrange.

Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tout d'un coup ils me parlaient d'une mission top secrète ! Ils ne veulent quand même pas que je les aide à entraîner les aurors, j'en suis bien incapable !

« C'est pourquoi tu dois contacter tes frères. Ce soir. »

Je ne comprends pas là !

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Bon, ok, je suis soulagé qu'il ne me demande pas de l'aide directement, mais pourquoi appeler mes frères ?

Devant mon air ahuri, Draco se lance dans l'explication « Nous t'avons parlé de Miguel et Alex. Ils étaient simplement frères, c'est ce qui fait que tout petits ils ont appris à se servir à deux de leurs magies. Nous pensons que pour vous, les Weasleys, ce doit être pareil … surtout pour Fred et Georges qui sont jumeaux et déjà très puissants. »

Ok, je comprends mieux maintenant. Ca ne me rassure pas, mais le fait d'y être avec mes frères et Harry arrange un peu les choses.

« Tu dois contacter tes frères, les 3 ! »

« Mais … »

« Pas de « mais » ! Ta mère ne doit surtout pas être au courant. Si nous te parlons de tout ça c'est parce que Draco m'a raconté dans quel état tu étais la dernière fois et que je ne veux plus rien te cacher. Mais cette mission est secrète ! Sans compter qu'elle me tuera si elle apprend que j'enrôle 3 de ses 4 derniers fils dans une nouvelle bataille ! »

« Comment ça 3 de ses 4 fils ? Je ne fais pas partie du lot ? »

« Essaies de comprendre Ron … »

« Comprendre quoi ? Que je ne suis pas assez puissant pour vous aider ? Que le fait que j'ai combattu à tes côtés ne soit pas suffisant pour y aller cette fois ci ? »

« Non imbécile ! Comprendre que tu es trop précieux ! Tu as trop de valeur pour qu'il te laisse te faire tuer ! »

« DRACO ! Si j'ai besoin de ton intervention je te le ferais savoir ! » lui crie Harry, visiblement en colère.

« T'étais mal barré là … » répond Draco avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Eh oh ! Vous jouez à quoi là ? » Mais c'est vrai, à quoi ils jouent ? On parle d'un truc super sérieux et eux ils se disputent pour une réflexion bidon. Ce n'est pas comme si Draco n'en faisait jamais !

Harry se tourne vers moi, surpris. Puis il reprend un ton sérieux et un peu dur pour me dire « Ce soir Ron, s'il te plait. »

Il n'y a rien à répliquer. C'est lui le chef, il l'a toujours été. Je ne peux qu'aller vers la cheminette et obéir.

Je passe la tête à destination du salon de Bill. Heureusement j'arrive en plein repas, qu'ils prennent en face d'une télévision (comme un cinéma à domicile, papa adore !).

« Hum, bonsoir ! »

« Oh, bonsoir Ron ! »

« Salut petit frère ! »

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas … » Ils se sont agenouillés devant la cheminée pour me parler.

« Harry et Draco demandent à te voir Bill … »

« Et Tonks aussi ! » me lance Harry de notre cuisine.

« Harry me précise que Mlle Tonks est sollicitée aussi. »

« Très bien, nous serons là dans une demi heure, le temps de terminer notre dîner.

« Oh, avant que j'oublie ! Surtout, n'en parlez à personne ! »

« Entendu frangin, à tout à l'heure ! »

Je sors la tête de la cheminée et je trouve Harry en train de débarrasser la table.

« Je vais transplaner directement chez les jumeaux pour les prévenir. »

« Bonne idée »

J'arrive dans les escaliers, entre deux marches, j'ai loupé mon coup ! Je me rattrape de justesse en poussant un juron, ce qui a pour effet de faire sortir une tête rousse aux cheveux longs. Ginny ? Non ! Georges … moi aussi je préfère la coupe de Fred, une brosse courte, mais au moins comme ça on ne les confond plus.

« Ron ? »

« Lui-même ! Salut Georges. »

« Entre, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! »

Je pénètre dans leur labo/salon/cuisine/chambre, et en guise de fous je trouve, autour de la table Fred et Hermione penchés sur un gros livre et en train de tripoter quelques éléments en métal. Céliane est assise sur le canapé, rejointe par Georges qui se laisse tomber à ses côtés, la secouant alors qu'elle tente avec difficultés de jeter un sort à une pauvre pomme qui n'arrive pas à se décider entre le bleu et le rose. A côté de la pomme, il y a des papiers de bonbons et des assiettes témoignant d'un dîner entre amis.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

« Ron ! » Céliane, toujours aussi gaie me saute au cou et plante un baiser sonore sur chacune de mes joues. Charmante, vraiment charmante … je rougis, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant d'effusions !

« Que nous vaut l'honneur petit frère ? » me demande Fred.

« Harry a besoin de vous parler, les jumeaux. C'est important, si vous pouviez venir dans 20 minutes environ chez nous … »

« 20 minutes ! Mais tu rigoles, nous avons deux adorables jeunes femmes comme invitées, il va nous falloir plus de 20 minutes ! »

« Georges ! » s'indigne Hermione, outrée, rouge coquelicot, mais riant à moitié « Nous allions rentrer de toute façon, nous avons cours de bonne heure. On se revoit demain soir les garçons ? »

« Bonne nuit les filles ! »

Elles transplanent en un pop bleuté.

« Tu les as fait fuir Ron, tu as vu ! »

« Mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi Céliane pop bleu ? »

« Oh ça ? Et bien, c'est un nouveau bonbon. On ne contrôle pas encore tous les effets secondaires, mais Céliane s'en est gavée ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'elles étaient là ? Je ne savais pas qu'elles vous voyaient en dehors des repas de famille. »

« Elles ont une part active dans notre commerce. Elles nous sont très précieuses. »

Encore quelqu'un de précieux, comme ça je ne suis plus le seul !

« Bon, et bien je vous retrouve dans 10 minutes à la maison. »

« Ok, on range ça et on chemine chez vous. »

Je transplane (sans couleur, moi !) dans notre cuisine. Il n'y a personne mais j'entends des voix qui proviennent du salon de Harry. Je m'approche et je n'ai même pas besoin de coller mon oreille à la porte pour entendre que Harry et Draco se disputent.

« Tu n'avais pas à dire ça ! »

« Mais il ne se rends compte de rien ! Tu vas attendre encore longtemps qu'un lumos se fasse là haut ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, ça ne concerne que lui et moi ! Est-ce que je me mêle de tes histoires avec Ginny ? »

« Je ne te permets pas de comparer, elle au moins elle s'est rendue compte que je l'aimais ! »

« Ah ! Alors tu admets que tu es amoureux de Ginny ? » Il y a un petit ton moqueur dans la voix de Harry …

« Ne change pas de conversation, on parlait de toi et de … »

« Alors Ron, tu écoutes aux portes ? » Mon cœur fait un tel bond dans ma poitrine quand j'entends ça que je me rends à peine compte que c'est Bill qui me parle !

Je me retourne et je fais face à mes trois frères et Tonks, pliés en deux de m'avoir fichu la frousse.

La porte s'ouvre dans mon dos et pris d'une crise d'intelligencite aigüe je me tourne vers Harry et Draco pour dire « Ca tombe bien, je vous cherchais, on arrive tout juste ! »

Draco se penche sur le côté de Harry pour regarder qui est le « on » et demande « qu'est-ce qui les fait marrer ? »

« Oh rien, rien du tout ! Allez tout le monde dans la cuisine ! »

Harry me retient par la manche et alors que tout le monde est hors de portée de voix, il me demande de ne pas assister à la réunion.

« Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera. »

« Ok. »

Il s'est dit et passé trop de choses ce soir, j'ai besoin de tout mettre à plat, d'y penser à tête reposée. Je monte dans ma chambre, où le calme est roi.


	22. Chapitre 20 : Ron fait le point

_Allé, un p'tit chap pour vous mettre en jambe …_

_Une spéciale dédicace à ma nouvelle lectrice, j'ai nommé : Fannoute !_

_Bienvenue à toi sur ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi _

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'en raffole, j'en veux encooooooore_

_Griselle_

Ouh là là ! Peut être qu'il me faudrait une plume à papotte pour écrire les évènements au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivent !

Assis sur mon lit, je tente de mettre mes idées au clair, alors que Harry, Draco et mes frères sont en bas, dans la cuisine, réunis pour intégrer les aurors conduits par Harry et Maugrey.

Ce matin, tout allait bien. Bon, j'étais un peu inquiet pour Harry, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il est allé à Sainte Mangouste où, sans surprise, ils lui ont délivré un certificat médicomagique d'aptitude. Cet après midi il est allé au ministère où ils ont mis un plan au point : recomposer une équipe d'aurors afin de mettre Zabini et ses chiens hors d'état de nuire avant Halloween.

Harry a pris Draco comme bras droit et ils recrutent en ce moment même mes 3 frères et ma future belle sœur ! En effet si maman apprenait ça elle tuerait probablement Harry de ses blanches mains !

Et pour couronner le tout, Draco va apprendre à Harry à maîtriser la magie noire !

Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi je n'ai pas été recruté : je ne suis pas assez puissant. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me l'explique, je le sais. Je fais partie de ces sorciers lambda qui brillent d'autres qualités (ah oui, mais lesquelles déjà ?).

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'a dit Draco à ce propos. Je suis précieux, moi ? Mais dans quel sens il pense ça ?

D'après moi, c'est en rapport avec le fait qu'Harry ait besoin de sentir qu'il y a toujours un endroit où il sera bien, un refuge, son « havre de paix » …

Mais connaissant Draco ce peut être tout à fait autre chose. Il me fait parfois penser à Dumbledore qui te propose un bonbon au citron alors que tu lui annonces une catastrophe ! Ben Draco il est pareil, il parle par énigmes.

Enfin, là Harry l'a sérieusement remis à sa place, il s'est pris un sacré soufflet ! YES !

Je ne sais pas de qui ils parlaient mais ça avait l'air sérieux. Je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec Ginny et Draco mais bon !

Oh !

Mais !

Il a dit …

Serait-ce possible ?

Amoureux ?

DRACO EST AMOUREUX DE MA SŒUR !

Je sens la migraine monter …

Pas penser à ça, pas penser à ça, pas penser à ça, pas penser à ça, pas penser à ça !

Je pourrais penser par exemple aux jumeaux … oui, c'est ça, je vais penser aux jumeaux ! Alors comme ça Céliane et Hermione ont l'habitude d'aller chez eux. Je suis un peu jaloux, Hermione est MA meilleure amie quand même, et Céliane, c'est MOI qui l'ai rencontrée. C'est chez nous qu'elles devraient venir, pas chez les jumeaux. Bon, d'accord, Harry n'est pas souvent là, le soir, avec ses entraînements de Quidditch, et quand il est là il est fatigué. Et puis on n'a pas toutes ces farces et attrapes et ces bonbons qui traînent partout non plus. Mais je suis là moi ! Peut être que ce n'est pas suffisamment important pour leur donner envie de venir … JE ne suis pas suffisamment important pour qu'elles aient plaisir à nous visiter.

Ca y est, je déprime !


	23. Chapitre 21 : Révélation !

Dès le mardi j'ai pris la place des jumeaux au magasin. A l'approche d'Halloween il est plein à craquer de sorciers avides de farces et de déguisements. C'est pour nous tous l'occasion de faire de la magie devant les moldus sans rien risquer. Bien sûr c'est contrôlé, mais il y a plus d'autorisations que d'habitudes !

Hermione et Céliane viennent chaque soir chez les jumeaux, directement en sortant de Sainte Mangouste ou des cours, séparément ou (rarement) ensemble. Elles sont chargées par mes frères de renouveler les stocks. C'est à croire qu'elles ne dorment jamais !

Nous n'avons néanmoins que le temps d'échanger quelques mots, des « Salut, comment ça va ? » ou des « Il y a besoin de combien de nez de clowns ? Quoi d'autre ? » Elles montent dans le labo/salon/cuisine/chambre et n'en ressortent que longtemps après mon départ.

Dimanche, nous avons annulé le traditionnel repas dominical.

Officiellement, les jumeaux sont toujours en voyage, quelque part en Europe de l'Est à la recherche d'un ingrédient rare pour développer une nouvelle gamme d'attrapes en tout genre. Céliane avait un examen à préparer et Hermione a dû échanger une garde avec une collègue dont la mère est malade. Les connaissant tous les quatre c'est vraiment crédible !

Officieusement, mes frères et Tonks étaient encore à l'entraînement avec Harry et Draco. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que faisaient Hermione et Céliane, mais vu le stock que j'ai trouvé lundi matin, elles ont dû passer une bonne partie du dimanche enfermées dans le labo/salon/cuisine/chambre des jumeaux !

Et moi, et bien je suis allé me promener !

Au parc.

Donner du pain aux canards.

Je songe d'ailleurs sérieusement à creuser une marre dans le jardin des blacks et adopter quelques uns de ces charmant palmipèdes, comme mon pote Sacha.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mardi. Ce matin au petit déjeuner, alors que Draco est monté se préparer, Harry m'a répété les occupations officielles de chacun :

Bill et Tonks sont partis en amoureux quelques jours et viendront directement nous rejoindre à Poudlard.

Fred et Georges sont toujours en voyage, donnent peu de nouvelles mais des bonnes.

Draco est censé donner des cours au ministère, afin d'enseigner aux aurors comment déceler la magie noire. Cela dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ME demanderait des nouvelles de Draco, il est de notoriété publique que je m'en fous complètement de lui !

Harry a repris les entraînements avec une nouvelle équipe d'aurors mais n'est pas encore reparti en mission.

« Et n'oublies pas que ta mère ne doit se douter de rien ! De toutes façons ton père est dans le coup aussi alors ça ne devrait pas te causer de soucis, mais on ne sait jamais ! »

« Harry, pourquoi tu me fais toutes ces recommandations ce matin ? »

« Et bien … l'équipe de repérage nous a donné une position et nous partons la vérifier. Si elle s'avère exacte, il est possible que l'on ne soit pas là avant plusieurs jours … »

« Mais nous partons dans 4 jours ! »

« Je sais cela, nous seront de retour au pire pour prendre le Poudlard Express, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Et tes entraînements de Quidditch ? Tu en as un demain soir … »

« Et bien si je ne suis pas rentré tu iras les prévenir. De bonne heure hein, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien. »

« Bien, sois prudent alors. »

Je suis résigné. Harry repart. Bien sûr que je suis super inquiet ! Nous sommes censés partir dans 4 jours pour Poudlard, des supers vacances avec fiançailles et tout, et Monsieur Harry part zapper Zabini !

Je sens mon petit cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il puisse encore lui arriver quelque chose.

S'il ne revenait pas, je ne pourrais pas lui dire à quel point il me manque lorsqu'il n'est pas là.

A quel point je me suis senti chez moi, serré dans ses bras endormis.

Mais lui dirais-je, s'il revenait ?

Non.

C'est une évidence.

Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ça.

Parce que ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit à son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais à Harry, si beau, et attirant, et séduisant soit-il.

Parce qu'Harry est mon meilleur ami.

Parce que je préfère oublier, si c'est possible, ce que je ressens, que de le perdre pour toujours.

Parce que je l'…

« Eh oh, tu vas bien Ron ? Je vais revenir, ne prends pas un air si triste ! Je te donnerais des nouvelles rapidement, je te le promets. Et chaque jour. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, souris ! »

« Oui. Euh. Oui. D'accord. Bon, allez, file, sinon Draco va t'attendre, et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça ! » Je me force à lui sourire mais le cœur n'y est pas.

« Tu te soucis de Draco maintenant ? Tu as enfin accepté qu'il fasse partie de la famille ? » Me dit Harry en riant.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Et soyez prudents surtout ! »

« Tu l'as déjà dit Ron ! » me lance-t-il avec son plus irrésistible sourire.

_Pop_

Il est parti.

Moi aussi je dois partir, les clients vont encore être agglutinés derrière la porte vitrée et m'écraser contre le mur en se précipitant à l'intérieur. Il y aura tant de monde que je n'aurais pas le temps de penser. Tant de monde que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'inquiéter. Tant de monde que je ne pourrais pas me faire à l'idée de ce que je viens de réaliser, et c'est aussi bien comme ça.

_Oh là là ! Je vous dois de plates excuses. En effet, ce chapitre devait vous parvenir la semaine dernière après le chapitre 20, les deux dans la même soirée. Mais faute de courage, de temps et d'organisation, je ne l'ai pas tapé donc ma sœur n'a pas pu le corriger._

_Je vais me rattraper, pour me faire pardonner je vais uploader mercredi en plus, et dimanche aussi, pour reprendre le rythme._

_Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé quand même, ça m'a fait grand plaisir._

_A la fin de la semaine nous serons à Poudlard afin de célébrer les fiançailles de Monsieur Rogue, maître ès potions que j'idolâtre grâce à la talentueuse Lunecume et sa fic Neréis (une suite est en cours !)._

_Bisous à vous tous et à mercredi, promis._

_Griselle_

_PS : j'en suis à 49 reviews, la 55ème aura droit à une question bonus à laquelle je répondrais en privé (laissez moi votre mail si c'est vous !). Voilà, c'est juste parce que je ne m'attendais pas à tant de reviews au final._

_Argh, je maudis ma correctrice qui me fait changer des trucs que j'aime bien, mais il parait que ça ne s'écrit pas, alors vous avez droit à une version soft des pensées de Ron. Pourtant je le connais bien moi mon Ronny chéri ! Mais que voulez vous, c'est un travail d'équipe ! Contente élé ? _èé


	24. Chapitre 22 : Pas envie sans lui

Ah ! Si mes journées sont toutes aussi épuisantes que celle d'hier, je ne verrais pas le temps passer ! Il reste trois jours avant de partir pour Poudlard. Trois jours au pire aller avant de revoir Harry.

Je me lève tranquillement, au son des craquements de mon lit. Il est en bois verni, mais le verni a depuis longtemps laissé la place au bois brut. Celui de Harry est en métal autrefois laqué blanc. On en retrouve des écailles de ci de là. Le sien, il grince.

J'aime ça entendre le concert de nos lits le soir au coucher ou le matin au lever. Ce petit duo de bruits qui dit que Harry est là, près de moi.

Mais ce matin, ce n'est que le craquement sinistre de mon lit, comme le craquement sinistre des escaliers alors que je descends à la cuisine où Dobby a préparé le petit déjeuner.

Installé devant un grand bol de chocolat chaud auquel j'ai à peine touché, grignotant une tartine de brioche à la crème de marron, je suis surpris par l'apparition aussi soudaine qu'imprévue d'un parchemin. Il flotte tout seul au dessus de mon bol, comme porté par la fumée qui s'en élève.

Je le déroule et y trouve un mot de Harry.

« Mon très cher Ron,

J'espère que ce parchemin te trouve en bonne santé.

Ici tout va comme prévu, nous avons trouvé ce que nous étions venu chercher et ne rentrerons pas aujourd'hui.

N'oublie pas ta promesse d'aller prévenir, en personne et de bonne heure,

Barry et les autres Frelons que je ne pourrais participer à l'entraînement de ce soir.

Bien à toi,

Harry »

En lisant ce courrier, des émotions contradictoires se mêlent en moi. Je suis à la fois soulagé d'apprendre que Harry va bien, et en même temps déçu qu'il ait trouvé Zabini et donc ne rentre pas encore. Et surtout, reste en danger !

Ah … Harry …

« Ron, Monsieur, il est l'heure. »

« Hein ? »

« Il est l'heure d'aller travailler Ron, Monsieur. »

« Ah. Oui. Euh. J'y vais. »

Brave Dobby. Il prépare le petit déjeuner avant que je me lève, le déjeuner que j'avale à la vitesse de l'éclair de feu, le dîner pendant que je prends ma douche, il fait le ménage, et en plus il fait agenda !

Il a bien mérité ses congés payés (une grande première pour un elfe de maison), qu'il passera à Poudlard avec Wincky. Elle est toujours poivrotte mais elle a accepté de se faire payer. D'après Hermione, qui jubile, c'est un grand progrès.

On peut voir ça comme ça ...

Sauf qu'elle dépense tout en bierraubeurre !

Comme toujours il y a un monde fou au magasin. A 14h Hermy est venue réassortir un stock de pralines longue langue. Elle est repartie crevée, cernée, et m'a juste informé que Céliane viendrait après sa garde de nuit faire des feux fous fusebombe.

C'est bien ce que je disais : elles ne dorment jamais !

J'ai eu un mal fou à faire sortir les derniers clients, une bande de gamins qui avaient quelques noises à dépenser et qui voulaient faire des farcesà leurs copains ! A.DO.RA.BLES !

Enfin, il est plus de 18h à présent et je suis en retard, l'entraînement des Frelons a déjà commencé et le temps de cheminer jusqu'en Irlande il sera bien tard.

Je commence à penser comme Draco que Dobby pourrait y aller à ma place … mais Harry a bien précisé dans sa lettre « en personne », alors j'y vais, m'attendant à subir la fameuse colèrede Barry …

Lorsque j'arrive sur le terrain, les joueurs sont déjà en l'air, en train de perfectionner certaines techniques. De là où je suis (c'est-à-dire sous eux) je peux me rendre compte que, si les joueurs sont excellents, leur stratégie manque de clarté. Eux même n'ont pas trop l'air de savoir où ils doivent voler ni à quel moment. Bien sûr je ne me le permettrais pas, mais j'aurais quelques conseils à leur donner de ce côté-là !

Les mouvements se font plus lents jusqu'à s'immobiliser, ils ont dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait un visiteur non officiel (moi !).

Ils descendent lentement tout en se parlant les uns les autres. En posant le pied au sol je vois leurs visages sous leurs casquettes, ils ont l'air tellement … inquiets ?

« Ron Weasley ? »

« Oui. » Barry m'a reconnu ! J'y crois pas !

« Harry va bien ? » « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » « Que s'est-il passé ? » « Il n'est pas blessé ? »

Je suis submergé de questions, tous en même temps ils me demandent, inquiets, pourquoi Harry n'est pas là. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se feraient autant de soucis pour lui. Non pas qu'il ne leur soit pas important, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse y avoir de tels liens entre les membres d'une équipe. Je me rends compte qu'il y a toute une partie de la vie de Harry que je ne connais pas. Ses collègues du ministère, ses co-équipiers du Quidditch, tout ça je ne le voyais pas. Je pensais que Harry allait travailler juste comme ça et retrouvait ses amis en rentrant à la maison ou le dimanche en famille. Je m'aperçois que le monde de Harry est bien plus vaste que « nous » et ça me rend …

« Ron, dis nous ce qu'il y a. » Barry en voyant mon visage s'assombrir reprends sont rôle de capitaine en imposant sa voix.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, Harry est juste parti en mission. J'ai eu des nouvelles ce matin et tout allait bien ! C'est juste qu'il ne peut pas venir ce soir. J'aurais dû venir vous prévenir avant mais j'ai eu un contretemps avec mon travail ! »

Les membres de l'équipe soupirent tous de soulagement, des sourires se dessinent de ci de là, on sent que l'atmosphère s'allège, leur cœur avec.

« Bon, ben je vais y aller … »

« Tu ne veux pas rester et t'entraîner avec nous, vu que tu es venu nous prévenir exprès, autant que tu n'ais pas fait le déplacement pour rien … »

« Mais je n'ai pas pris mon balai… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous avons des balais spécialement pour les entraînements, tu n'as qu'à prendre celui de Harry ! »

C'est unmomentinoubliable, m'entraîner avec eux, comme Harry le fait chaque fois. Ce serait un moment parfait si seulement il pouvait être là … Barry m'a montré quelques « trucs » de pro, j'ai encaissé pas mal de buts mais j'en ai retenu quelques uns aussi, il ne sera pas dit que Ron Weasley s'est laissé vaincre sans se battre ! Harry aurait été fier de moi !

Après un diner léger, épuisé, je m'écroule sur mon lit brinquebalant et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour ronfler. Demain, peut être, Harry sera là.

Demain, peut être, je le retrouverais.

Demain.

Il me tarde, vraiment.

_Comment ça on est vendredi ? tu rigoles ! Quoi ? Vraiment ? Ah oui ... oh ben zut alors ... qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire mes lecteurs ? Oh là là ! (Griselle est toute rouge, embarassée, désolée !)_

_Bon, et bien quand même je vous dirais que je m'attendais à plus de reviews que ça, j'en ai eu 1 ! La classe ! Et ma soeur qui a sans doute eu pitié de moi m'en a écris 2 ..._

_Elle trouve même que j'ai baclé ce chapitre pour être dans les temps (sur ce coup là c mort !) parcequ'il faut que je vous explique que je suis en plein déménagement, je fais mes cartons pour partir dans 3 semaines alors ma semaine de vacances est un peu mouvementée. Et : oui, j'ai besoin d'aide, alors s'il y en a que ça tente de monter mes meubles au 5ème sans ascenseur, je déménage le 23 juillet à Reims ! _

_Allé, je vous laisse tranquille avec ma petite vie et je vous dit à Dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre, direction Poudlard !_

_Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices_

_Griselle_


	25. Chapitre 23 : Je l'aime

Le réveil est difficile.

Je sens l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui me titille les narines, pour autant j'ai du mal à me lever.

J'ai mal partout !

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pratiqué le Quidditch, et l'entraînement d'hier a été intensif, même si je me suis beaucoup amusé.

Et puis le moral aussi est douloureux.

Harry me manque.

Et là, couché dans mon lit grinçant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. A son sourire au réveil, à son « 'jour Ron », au lit qui grince quand il se lève, son corps si attirant qui se dévoile quand il sort des couvertures, son ventre qui apparaît quand il s'étire comme un chat. Tout ce que j'aime en Harry. Tout ce que j'aime, c'est Harry.

Penaud, je me fais tout doucement à cette idée.

Comment, de mon meilleur-pote-presque-un-frère, il est devenu celui qui m'attire, puis celui que j'aime ?

Comment d'une belle amitié on est arrivé à cet amour à sens unique ? Parce qu'il faut que je sois franc avec moi-même : Harry ne m'aime pas de cette façon.

Je me rends à la cuisine où je trouve Dobby en train de s'activer. Mon chocolat chaud est prêt, comme chaque matin. Des tartines sont toastées, la vaisselle étincelante, de multiples pots de confiture, de pâte à tartiner, de miel, sont disposés autour de ma place. Et deux parchemins !

Je me précipite pour les attraper, ils flottent au dessus de mon bol comme celui de Harry hier.

Le premier est de maman :

« Mon Ronny, Harry et Draco,

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de nouvelles ces derniers temps.

Je me fais du soucis … Tout va bien ?

Demain nous partons de bonne heure, j'espère que vos malles sont prêtes ! Dobby peut vous aider à les faire mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est lui aussi en vacances dès demain.

J'aurais préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour le pique nique, il est inutile de vous en préoccuper.

Je vous embrasse,

Maman Molly. »

Maman se pose des questions, c'est bien normal. Elle doit sentir qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Elle a toujours eu un sixième sens pour ça …

Je me souviens qu'une fois, petits, on avait préparé une surprise pour la fête des mamans, avec mes frères. Papa avait acheté un cadre photo en bois que l'on avait décoré avec un peu tout ce qu'on trouvait et ensorcellé avec des sorts basiques pour en changer la couleur. Et malgré les charmes de dissimulation de papa, maman avait fini par découvrir qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Ce n'est que le jour de sa fête qu'elle a su ce que c'était, mais depuis longtemps déjà elle s'en doutait.

Depuis, aucun Weasley n'a réussi à lui garder quoi que ce soit de secret. Pas même les jumeaux !

Le second parchemin que j'ouvre hâtivement est de Harry. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me dise qu'il rentre ce soir. Après tout, on part demain matin !

« Mon très cher Ron,

Le temps me semble bien long ici, loin de chez nous. Nos occupations nous obligent à rester plus longtemps que prévu et mon ami me manque.

Je n'aurais pas le temps de faire ma malle avant de partir pour nos vacances tant attendues, je te fais entièrement confiance pour choisir ce qui sera convenable pour la cérémonie, depuis 7 ans que l'on est amis, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce que j'aimerais emmener.

Nous rentrons dès que possible, prends soin de toi,

Harry. »

J'avale rapidement quelques gorgées de mon chocolat devenu froid, j'attrape une tranche de brioche et je transplane dans la boutique.

J'ai le cœur serré, je pensais que Harry, comme il me l'a promis, serait là ce soir. Mais apparemment ce ne sera pas le cas …

Dans le courant de la matinée Céliane est arrivée. Elle est montée dans le labo/salon/cuisine/chambre après m'avoir salué mais devant mon air dépité elle est descendue à l'heure du déjeuner pour me proposer d'aller manger ensemble au chaudron baveur. J'ai accepté après avoir prévenu Dobby, après tout, je préfère manger en son agréable compagnie que de rentrer seul une fois de plus !

« Un ragoût de dirico s'il vous plait. »

« Je prendrais une salade du chef. Sauce à part. »

« Ces messieurs dames prendront ils de la soupe de pois cassé en entrée ? »

« Non merci ! »

Le serveur s'étant éloigné, nous pouvons discuter. C'est Céliane qui entame la conversation.

« Les jumeaux ne sont pas censés rentrer ce soir ? »

« Euh, si, pourquoi ? »

« Ils ne m'ont pas prévenu de l'heure d'arrivée. Hermione non plus n'en sait rien. C'est étrange … »

« Ils ont peut être eu du retard dans les délais de cheminement, c'est un long voyage pour rentrer … »

« Tu dois avoir raison, mais c'est que … c'est moi qui reprends le magasin pour demain et samedi, ainsi que lundi et mardi. Alors je pensais les voir avant qu'ils partent pour Poudlard. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

« Oh non, je n'ai jamais été élève dans cette école, nous avions un percepteur, avec quelques enfants du chemin de traverses. Et puis je n'ai pas été invitée officiellement par Mr Rogue et Mme Pomfresh, je ne les ai croisés que quelques fois aux déjeuners du dimanche … »

« Oh, je comprends. C'est que … avec Hermione vous êtes toujours ensemble, alors c'est … inhabituel de vous voir l'une sans l'autre. »

« En fait nous ne sommes pas si souvent que ça ensemble, avec nos cours et nos gardes nous ne nous voyons pas beaucoup, alors on a réussi à avoir la même chambre et nous en profitons lorsque nous sortons pour passer du temps ensemble. »

« Est-ce que … toutes les deux … vous … enfin … ? »

« Si on sort ensemble ? NON ! Mais c'est vrai que beaucoup se posent la question ! »

Son rire s'envole sur ses derniers mots, elle est vraiment d'une compagnie agréable. Pourtant, cette fois encore, je pense surtout à Harry. Il ne sera pas là ce soir lorsque je rentrerais, pas plus lorsque je me coucherais, peut être à mon réveil ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

« Tout va bien Ronny ? »

« Oui, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu pressé d'être à demain. »

« Comme je te comprends, Hermy aussi est ravie de retourner dans son ancienne école. Elle dit que si ce qu'elle apprend ici est passionnant, le cadre n'a rien à voir avec le château. »

« Tu n'y a jamais mis les pieds ? »

« Pas un orteil ! »

« Mais tu avais bien reçu une lettre ? »

« Oh oui, comme tous les enfants du Chemin de Traverses, mais chez les commerçants c'est différent, il y a comme je te l'ai dit, un percepteur attitré ici. Il est rare qu'un enfant du Chemin fasse ses études à Poudlard. »

« En effet, je ne me souviens pas d'en avoir rencontré en 7 ans. »

Nous avons passé un moment vraiment agréable, Céliane est toujours la même, avec des tas d'histoires à raconter, beaucoup d'humour, très jolie et affichant toujours un magnifique sourire.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas d'elle que je suis amoureux ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas attiré par cette fille parfaite ?

Parce qu'elle n'est pas Harry.

Parce qu'en dépit de tous ses atouts, elle n'est pas lui.

Je rentre et prépare ma malle ainsi que celle de Harry, comme il me l'a demandé. Je plonge mon nez dans ses habits, son odeur y est imprégnée. Je me sens ridicule au possible, mais personne n'est là pour me voir faire. Alors je ne m'en prive pas.

Dobby fait la malle de Draco, il est hors de question que je choisisse les vêtements qu'il portera pour séduire ma sœur !

Je me couche en pensant à Harry, priant Merlin qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'il me revienne demain, comme il me l'a promis.

Dirico : Oiseau originaire de l'Ile Maurice au corps replet, incapable de voler, aux plumes bouffantes, qui se distingue par sa façon remarquable d'échapper au danger. Il a en effet la faculté de disparaître dans un tourbillon de plumes et de réapparaître ailleurs. D'où l'expression bien connue des familles démunies « Encore du ragoût de dirico ce soir ! ».

_J'avais dit «j'en suis à 49 reviews, la 55ème aura droit à une question bonus à laquelle je répondrais en privé » et la gagnante est (ce soir juste avant que je publie) : OXALINE !_

_Félicitations, tu as droit à une question, concernant la fic ici présente, n'importe laquelle, et je m'engage à y répondre sans tabou ! Mais en privé … hé hé !_

_Je recommence alors, pour ma 65 ème review j'offre une réponse bonus !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre aura soulagé celles et ceux qui se demandaient quand Ron se rendrait enfin compte qu'il est AMOUREUX de Harry ! Moi je trouvais ça longuet à la fin et il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs mon Ronny-chéri !_

_Prochain chapitre à Poudlard, le début des festivités !_

_Bises à vous tous._

_Griselle_


	26. Chapitre 24 : Viens, puisque je pars

« Reducto »

« Mais Monsieur, je vous assure, je peux prendre vos malles pour transplaner à Poudlard ... »

« Dobby, n'insiste pas, si tu prends les malles alors que tu es en vacances, ma mère, Harry et Hermione vont me tuer ! »

« Ils n'en sauront rien Monsieur, Dobby ne dira rien. » me chuchote-t-il alors que personne ne pourrait nous entendre même si nous hurlions.

« Définitivement non ! De toute façon, miniaturisées et allégées comme ça elles ne me gêneront pas. »

« Bon, si Monsieur insiste, Dobby va s'en aller … »

« Bonnes vacances Dobby ! »

« Bonnes vacances Ron Monsieur. »

Il a l'air tout triste. Il a beau être le premier elfe de maison à avoir des congés payés (parce que : oui, on le paie pendant ses vacances, c'est une honte !) il garde comme un instinct primal le besoin de rendre service. Hermy ne pourra jamais rien faire contre ça …

Quant à moi, je suis prêt depuis deux bonnes heures. Deux heures que j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, deux heures que j'ai repris une douche, deux heures que je tourne en rond.

En fait, j'attends Harry.

Et je m'impatiente !

Le train part dans une heure et s'ils ne rentrent pas à temps ils vont le rater !

Pas de parchemin ce matin, flottant sur mon chocolat chaud.

Pas de nouvelles pour dire s'ils vont bien.

Pas de nouvelles pour dire quand ils rentrent.

Rien !

Il faut que je parte maintenant, sinon moi aussi je vais le rater ce maudit train !

Que lui est-il arrivé ?

J'arrive sur le quai 9 3/4, maman est déjà là avec papa.

« Ron, mon chéri, tu es seul ? »

« Bonjour maman, je vais bien merci, et toi ? » lui réponds-je ironiquement.

« Oh excuse moi Ronny, mais je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas avec Harry et Draco, ils viennent toujours ? »

« Oui, mais ils avaient un truc à faire au ministère, ils nous rejoindront rapidement …»

« Tiens, voilà Hermione ! » intervient papa.

Je m'avance vers elle pour l'accueillir.

« Salut Hermy, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Bien, merci, et toi ? Tu as vu les jumeaux, nous n'avons toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'eux, Céliane et moi nous inquiétons, ils devraient être rentrés de leur voyage, ils vont rater le train ! Et où sont Harry et Draco, et Fleur et Bill ? Personne n'est arrivé ? » Fidèle à elle même, Hermione, reine des grandes tirades sans respirer !

« Et moi, je ne suis personne ? »

« Oh, ne te fâche pas Ron, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, où sont les autres ? »

« Ca va ! Pour Harry et Draco, ils avaient un truc à faire au ministère avant de partir en vacances, ils nous rejoindront plus tard. »

« Oh, ok ! Et tes frères ? »

« Je ne le sais pas plus que toi … »

« Et si nous allions nous installer dans un compartiment les enfants ? » encore une fois papa arrive à temps pour m'éviter de répondre.

« Nous devrions attendre les jumeaux et Bill et Tonks … ils vont sûrement bientôt arriver … et Harry et Draco prennent le train avec nous Ron ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, ça dépendra du temps qu'il mettront à faire ce qu'il doivent faire au ministère … »

Dans le genre, j'ai connu mieux comme réponse assurée. Maman va se douter de quelque chose, et Hermione qui me regarde avec inquiétude … oh là là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font !

Où est Harry ?

« Non, nous allons nous installer, s'ils arrivent avant le départ du train ils nous trouveront sinon il n'est pas nécessaire que nous le rations aussi. Allons ! »

Ah, Papa-la-voix-de-la-sagesse ! Ca fait du bien d'avoir un soutien dans toute cette affaire.

Maman n'ose plus rien dire devant la décision de son mari adoré, mais elle passe les dix minutes restantes avant le départ du train, penchée sur la fenêtre grande ouverte pour les voir arriver.

Si à un moment donné je pouvais me retrouver seul à seul avec mon père, il saurait certainement m'en dire un peu plus sur la raison du retard de Harry. Oui, et en même temps, de Draco, Fred, Georges, Bill et Tonks. Mais surtout Harry …

Un long sifflement se fait entendre, le départ du train est annoncé. Maman semble vraiment nerveuse.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas là Arthur, on ne peut pas faire attendre le train encore quelques minutes ? Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder ! »

« Arrête un peu de t'énerver Molly, ils trouveront bien un moyen d'arriver à Poudlard un peu plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Oui, comme la fois où, en seconde année, Harry et Ron sont arrivés avec la voiture volante ! »

« Merci Hermione, t'étais pas obligé de nous le rappeler ! »

« Ah, ma vieille Ford, elle doit toujours traîner dans la forêt interdite … » dit papa, les yeux rêveurs …

« Arthur ! Tu as de la chance qu'elle n'en soit jamais sortie et qu'elle n'ai blessé personne ! Ni été vue par des moldus ! »

Le trajet se passe tranquillement, avec maman qui n'arrête pas de se demander s'ils vont trouver le chemin et ce qu'ils font, Hermione comme toujours le nez dans un bouquin, papa qui travaille sur des décrets visant à interdire certains sorts d'oubliette sur les moldus.

Nous déjeunons des nombreux sandwiches que maman a préparé, bien sûr comme nous sommes 4 au lieu de 10, il y en a dix fois trop !

Maman finit par s'endormir mais continue de parler dans son sommeil.

Le chariot de confiseries passe et je profite du sommeil de maman pour acheter quelques chocogrenouilles et dragées Bertie Crochu pour les souvenirs que ça réveille … Ces allers retours qui marquaient le début ou la fin de l'année scolaire. Ces trajets où l'on passait notre temps à se raconter ce qu'on avait fait ou ce qu'on allait faire pendant les vacances d'été. Ces trajets avec Harry …

Où est-il ?

En plus, pas moyen de me retrouver seul avec papa pour en parler !

Nous arrivons enfin en gare, le trajet m'a semblé ne jamais finir.

Le comité d'accueil au grand complet nous attend en gare. Dumbledore, Pompom, Rogue, McGonagall, Ginny et Colin. Il n'est pas loin de 17h, les cours sont terminés, ainsi Ginny a pu venir nous accueillir. Par contre la raison de la présence de Colin reste un mystère …

« Molly, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Et vous Arthur, vous n'avez pas trop travaillé dans le train ? Les enfants, venez là que je vous embrasse ! »

Sacré Dumbledore ! Il nous prend toujours pour des enfants, mais pire encore, il se prend pour notre grand père !

Ginny, que je n'ai pas vu depuis près de deux mois, se jette à mon cou.

« Ron ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien petite sœur, et toi ? »

« Bien, comment pourrais-je aller mieux, ma famille est là et Draco … où est Draco ? »

« Oh, et bien … »

« Il m'a écrit qu'il serait là au train avec toi ! »

« Oui, mais il a dû passer au ministère avant … tu sais ce que c'est, le travail … ça a dû lui prendre plus de temps que prévu … » Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Je défends Draco Malfoy maintenant ! Bon, puisque c'est pour ma petite sœur adorée, je peux bien faire ça !

« Oh, bien, il arrive quand alors ? »

« Il ne va pas tarder, ne t'en fais pas. »

Colin cherche Harry partout, son éternel appareil photo autour du cou, prêt à photographier celui-qui-a-vaincu. Il se rabat sur nous et nous shoot sous tous les angles ! Il ne changera jamais …

Pendant le trajet en calèches, tirées par les fameux sombrals que nous pouvons à présent tous voir, Dumbledore nous averti que « Les travaux ne sont pas terminés. Nous nous sommes concentrés sur les salles de classe et les dortoirs des élèves, la grande salle elle-même a demandé beaucoup de travail et de magie … C'est pourquoi vous serez un peu à l'étroit … Molly et Arthur, vous avez une chambre dans le pavillon des professeurs, il va sans dire. Bill et Tonks auront un peu d'intimité dans la chambre de quarantaine de l'infirmerie qui est aménagée pour l'occasion. Quand aux enfants, il vous faudra vous serrer un peu. Nous avons deux chambres dans l'aile nord, une petite pour Mlle Granger, et une à peine plus grande pour les garçons. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Tout le monde acquiesce, il a tout prévu comme d'habitude !

Nous entrons dans le château par la grande porte, les élèves sont amassés dans le hall, formant un chemin jusque la grande salle.

Eux aussi certainement déçus de ne pas voir le si célèbre Harry Potter, nous demandent des autographes, à Hermione et moi, comme si nous étions des stars. On se croirait à la séance de dédicaces de Lockhart ! Nous arrivons finalement, à atteindre l'aile nord où se trouvent nos chambres.

Ah oui !

Je comprends mieux le « il faudra vous serrer un peu » !

En fait de chambres, celle d'Hermione devait être un placard à balais où l'on a installé un lit et un bureau (il connaît bien Hermione !), avec quand même une petite fenêtre et quelques décorations pour faire plus gai … la nôtre est un peu plus grande, elle contient en tout trois lits, deux chevets et une grande fenêtre.

Ce n'est pas de place que nous manquons réellement, mais de lits ! Trois seulement pour cinq, ça ne va pas du tout ça ! Je dois en parler à Dumbledore !

Je le trouve justement dans la grande salle où il nous attend pour dîner.

Dumbledore nous invite à la table des professeurs. C'est assez étrange de se retrouver « de l'autre côté du miroir ».

Mais que fait Harry ? Il est déjà 18h et il n'est toujours pas là !

Les élèves entrent à leur tour et une fois tout le monde assis, Dumbledore se lève et demande le silence afin de prononcer un discours.

« Mes enfants.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer et comme les bruits de couloir l'ont annoncé depuis une semaine déjà, nous avons des invités pour le week-end.

En effet, en plus du traditionnel Halloween, nous avons la chance de fêter les fiançailles de deux membres du corps enseignant ici présents qui nous sont chers et qui ont souhaité officialiser leur amour parmi nous.

Pour cette occasion, demain et dimanche, vous aurez quartier libre toute la journée, autorisation exceptionnelle d'aller à Pré au Lard ainsi que de camper dans l'enceinte du parc. Des tentes et des duvets vous seront fournis par les elfes de maison.

Bien sûr il vous faudra prévenir vos préfets de l'endroit où vous dormez, afin que nous puissions vous contacter.

Le banquet traditionnel d'Halloween ainsi qu'un bal pour les fiançailles seront donnés demain soir, ici même.

A présent, je vous demanderais, quoi qu'il arrive au cours de ce repas, de rester à vos places et de ne les quitter qu'à la fin.

Bon appétit à tous ! »

Et bien les réjouissances ont l'air de s'être bien organisées. Bien sûr, à présent que Voldemort a été éliminé par mon Harry tout puissant (ouh là, je gagatise là !) il n'y a plus aucun danger à laisser les élèves se promener tout le week-end et camper dehors. Je les envie un peu, ils ont une scolarité à peu près normale, du moins pour les premières années, et gardent l'insouciance de leur âge. Nous, nous avons dû grandir très vite, trop vite, et nous avons raté beaucoup de choses. Dès la première année, confrontés à Voldemort, il nous a manqué cette insouciance et cette liberté d'actions si chères à l'adolescent.

C'est un manque que nous ne pourrons jamais combler … (NDA : Ron qui joue le philosophe, c'est nouveau ça vient de sortir  pas cher au rayon … oups, je m'égare ! )

« Ron, tu es perdu dans tes pensées ? » me chuchote Hermione à l'oreille.

« Oui, ça m'arrive ! Sacré Dumby, toujours aussi clair dans ses discours ! »

« Je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire par « quoi qu'il arrive au cours du repas ». »

« Qui sait, avec lui, on peut s'attendre à tout ! »

Alors que les plats se remplissent d'une nourriture riche et abondante, j'en profite pour parler du problème de lits avec Dumbledore.

« Albus, il y a un léger soucis avec les chambres … »

« Oui, et bien, je vous avais prévenus, vous allez devoir vous serrer un peu. »

« Ce n'est pas du manque de place auquel je fais allusion, mais du manque de lits ! Il y en a 3 et nous sommes 5 … »

« Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, les lits sont grands, vous n'aurez qu'à les partager ! »

« … » je reste bouche bée. Dormir à 2 par lit ?

Oooooooh non !

Je vois venir le truc !

Les jumeaux vont dormir ensemble, rien ne pourrait les séparer ces deux là ! Draco n'acceptera jamais de partager son lit avec quelqu'un (à part Ginny mais c pas le moment de me dégoûter, on est à table), donc, je vais me retrouver dans un grand lit fermé par des rideaux occultant avec Harry collé tout contre moi pendant 3 nuits ! Je ne tiendrais jamais !

« Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solutions ? »

« Je crains que non. Quelqu'un veut-il un bonbon au citron ? »

_Et bien je suis en retard, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Je le dois à des tas de facteurs mais le principal étant que j'ai remodelé le chapitre afin de lui conserver une certaine qualité. C'est pour moi préférable à un chapitre bâclé et qui me mettrait en difficultés avec la suite de l'histoire. Question de cohérence. J'espère que vous saurez apprécier _

_Autrement, c'est le dernier chapitre du mois car, à cause de mon déménagement et de mon changement d'accès internet, je ne serais pas en mesure de vous donner un autre chapitre avant le mois d'août._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que la fin ne vous laisse pas trop sur votre faim … _

_Merci pour vos reviews, je rappelle à Oxaline qu'elle a droit à une question bonus et la 65ème review en aura une aussi ! Comment ça je réclame des reviews en vous appâtant avec des question bonus ? Euh … oui, un peu, j'avoue :p_

_Bonne fin de mois,_

_Bisous à vous_

_Griselle_


	27. Edito : non je ne suis pas morte !

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais, je vous déçois, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre  et j'en suis affligée !

Bon, pour vous donner quelques nouvelles de moi : j'ai déménagé, tout s'est bien passé, et même si je n'ai pas encore de machine à laver ni de gazinière, elles ne sauraient tarder à nous rejoindre mon fils et moi (comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ?)

J'ai récupéré internet, branché mon pc, installé mon nouveau fournisseur d'accès (pas mieux que le précédent pour ce que j'en ai testé pour le moment …) et normalement j'ai presque écrit le chapitre à venir. (ah, ça commence à devenir intéressant non ?)

Seulement voilà …

J'ai perdu mes feuillets …

Dans le déménagement, au dernier moment, tous les papiers importants (si si, les fiches de paie aussi et le certificat de radiation de l'école de mon petiot, si si, TOUS les papiers importants !) dont la fic ont disparus. Je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Oh non, pas à la poubelle !

Mais j'ai bien dû rapporter 15 Kg de papiers divers en vrac, alors il va falloir que j'ouvre plein de cartons, que je trie le tout avant de trouver mes précieux feuillets …

Pourquoi je ne le réécris pas ? Parce que je n'aime pas ça ! J'aime ce que j'ai écrit sous le coup de l'inspiration, en cohérence avec ce que j'ai écris auparavant, et si j'écrivais comme ça à froid un chapitre vous le sentiriez sacrément passer !

Enfin voilà, je voulais vous remercier pour votre patience, pour les reviews que j'ai eu ces dernières semaines, pour lire ce chapitre qui n'en est pas un parce que vous êtes des lecteurs fidèles.

Je voulais dire que c'est ma meilleure amie Fannoute qui a eu la 65ème review (c t pas fait exprès) et qu'elle a eu réponse à la question qu'elle m'a posée. Donc rebelotte ! La 75ème review aura droit à une réponse bonus !

Et puis aussi, pour l'histoire, je me sens de plus en plus inspirée par un lemon, il prends forme petit à petit au fond de mon cœur, alors il sera certainement présent en fin de fic quand même … et je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous seraient déçus s'il n'y en avait pas …

Bon, ben je vais vous laisser avec des milliers de bisous à vous partager (on ne se bat pas !) et je vais aller ouvrir quelques cartons, histoire d'accélérer la recherche des feuillets perdus …

A bientôt,

Griselle

PS : c'est vrai que j'ai merdé entre précepteur et percepteur, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais réussi à les différencier … bien que je connaisse la différence fondamentale qui existe entre ces deux métiers …


	28. Chapitre 25 : Tu m'as tant manqué

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents (et après tant de temps on en a bien besoin !) :**_

**_Ron, arrivé à Poudlard sans Harry, s'inquiète de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Il n'a eu aucune nouvelle depuis deux jours et sa famille n'en a pas non plus de Draco, Fred, Georges, Bill et Tonks … Le discourt de Dumbledore en début de repas a été comme toujours plein de mystère et, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure tandis qu'il chipote dans son assiette._**

« Monsieur Weasley, vous devriez cesser de rêvasser, je crois que nous avons de la visite … »

Dumbledore me sort de mes pensées, juste à temps pour voir les élèves du bout de la grande salle se lever et s'agglutiner devant les portes dans un brouhaha intense.

« Je leur avais pourtant demandé de ne pas quitter leur place, quoi qu'il arrive » déplore Dumbledore, les yeux amusés contrastants avec son ton contrarié.

Mon regard est tout de suite attiré à ma droite par des « hou hou » à la table des gryffondors, où je suis stupéfait de voir ma petite sœur monter sur la table pour la remonter en courrant et se jeter dans les bras de Draco.

Draco ?

Mais alors …

HARRY !

Il s'avance, magnifique, aux côtés de Draco qui, (honte à notre famille), a une Ginny amoureuse agrippée à son bras. Il approche avec beaucoup de classe, et un sourire à faire pâlir toutes les sorcières de la salle (et certains sorciers aussi j'en suis certain).

Surtout, surtout, se retenir de lui sauter au cou comme viens de le faire ma sœur à Draco.

Surtout, ne pas lui poser 50000 questions et faire comme si je l'avais vu le matin même !

RON ARRETE DE LE DEVORER DES YEUX COMME CA IL TE REGARDE !

Ses yeux … ils sont rivés sur moi, il me regarde et c'est pour moi qu'il souri j'en suis certain ! C'est pour me dire qu'il va bien, qu'il est désolé de m'avoir inquiété, c'est pour moi et rien que pour moi qu'il souri !

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et demande à chacun de regagner sa place, il conjure alors deux chaises supplémentaires à la table des professeurs pour Harry et Draco.

Ils peuvent alors avancer et saluer chacun comme il se doit.

Oh, pas moi, je suis censé les avoir vus le matin ! Grrr

Maman comme à son habitude serre Harry dans ses bras, et Draco aussi tant qu'à faire. Papa leur serre une poignée de main virile avec un regard entendu. 'Mione les prends dans ses bras, un de chaque côté en leur disant qu'ils devront s'expliquer … et Dumbledore demande (enfin) à Ginny de lâcher Draco et de retourner à sa table.

Il y a un bruit pas possible dans la grande salle, chacun y va de son « je l'ai touché » « moi il m'est passé juste devant » « Il m'a regardé ! ». Toute l'attention est concentrée sur eux, sur lui surtout.

Mais Harry … Harry ne me quitte toujours pas des yeux. Je suis bien, je suis heureux. Je ne peux pas, et de toute façon ne veux pas, détacher mon regard de ce vert si intense qui irradie une douce chaleur. Ses lèvres si tentantes me sourient, je suis heureux, oui, heureux ! Il n'y a plus que lui et moi à cette table, dans cette sale, dans l'école. Il fait battre mon cœur encore un peu plus vite et ça ne fait plus aucun doute : je l'aime.

Harry et Draco s'installent alors à l'autre bout de la table des professeurs, il est loin de moi mais ce n'est pas important parce que même loin de lui je peux me réchauffer dans ses yeux.

Et puis Draco se penche sur Harry et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Il rougit et détourne les yeux, il prend part distraitement aux conversations environnantes.

Il ne me regarde plus et j'ai froid, je frissonne. Je suis perdu.

Je tente de répondre à 'Mione qui me demande le plus discrètement possible où sont donc passés les jumeaux et les futurs mariés.

C'est pourtant vrai : où sont passés Tonks et mes frères ?

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Nous sommes fin octobre, il fait nuit de bonne heure et le froid est pénétrant.

Le parc de l'école est magnifique à cette époque de l'année. Les arbres arborent des couleurs chaudes qui contrastent avec la température ambiante et le brouillard qui monte du lac.

Heureusement les capes d'hiver que nous avons acheté sont enchantées et nous protègent sur froid !

Elèves, nous aimions venir ici avec Harry et Hermione. Encore quelques jours avant les premiers combats nous venions nous promener autour du lac. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'après le dîner, nous nous retrouvons pour une balade entre amis. Draco et Gin' se sont joints à nous, ils font partie du groupe à présent. Si seulement ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se bécoter comme ils le font !

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous lâcher la main cinq minutes et respirer l'air pur autrement que par la bouche de l'autre ? »

« Que t'arrive-t-il Ron, tu es jaloux ? Tu peux en faire autant si tu en as tellement envie ! »

« Argh ! Mais tu es dégoûtant, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais embrasser ma sœur, et toi encore moins ! »

« Hum, voyons voir, Hermione tu as essayé et tu n'as pas aimé (vague protestation d'Hermy qui tente mollement « qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'il a pas aimé ? »), qui reste-t-il ?.. »

Ouais, un peu que j'aimerais en faire autant à Harry si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ! Surtout que l'air revigorant lui rougit les joues et les lèvres, le rendant terriblement sexy et craquant. Bon, ok, même sans les lèvres et les joues rouges je le trouve craquant, mais son image en cet instant est presque … érotique.

Lui, il ne me regarde pas, il baisse les yeux et grogne « C'est bon Dray, laisse-le ! ».

J'ai à peine le temps de penser à une réponse qu'Hermione se met à crier

« Fred, Georges, par ici nous sommes là ! »

En effet à la grille de l'école mes deux jumeaux de frères viennent d'entrer et se dirigent vers nous en riant. Hermione leur saute au cou en leur demandant « mais où étiez vous ? »

C'est tous ensemble que nous allons prendre un thé dans les appartements de nos parents.

Maman est surprise de voir les jumeaux en notre compagnie lorsque nous arrivons. Elle leur pose mille questions telles que j'aimerais en poser à Harry …

Ils ont un don pour mentir à maman qui est incroyable ! Elle se doute de quelque chose c'est certain, mais ils détournent toutes ses questions avec une telle habileté ! Ils s'en tiennent à l'histoire officielle comme si elle était vraie, comme si ils en avaient vécu la moindre minute. Ils sont impressionnants. Avec une once de fierté je pense « ce sont mes frères ! ».

Papa ne cesse de rire des anecdotes de ses fils, connaissant la vérité et se rendant compte de l'habileté des jumeaux à mentir et inventer des histoires hilarantes.

C'est au milieu des rires qu'arrivent Bill et Tonks. Tonks a dans les bras un gros paquet entouré d'un énorme nœud rose brillant comme les font les moldus pour leurs cadeaux.

« Bonjour Molly, nous vous avons rapporté un cadeau de notre voyage. »

Maman l'ouvre et découvre une espèce de vase qui a l'air très vieux et déjà utilisé. C'est un drôle de cadeau !

« Nous l'avons chiné maman, c'est une activité moldue. Ils vendent leurs vieux trucs dans la rue, et nous avons trouvé que ce vase irait très bien dans la cuisine du terrier. »

« Oui c'est vrai, il sera parfait pour y mettre de longues tiges de blé. Tout à fait dans le style de notre maison. Merci mes chéris. »

Moi pendant ce temps je regarde Harry. Lui il ne me regarde pas. En fait, il ne m'a pas regardé depuis qu'il est arrivé à table. Je déteste Malfoye pour ça, c'est de sa faute, à cause de ce qu'il a dit à Harry que depuis j'ai si froid, même avec les enchantements de la cape, même avec le thé chaud entre mes mains, même avec tout l'amour qui nous entoure dans ce petit salon où nous sommes les uns sur les autres. J'ai froid parce qu'il n'y a que dans ses yeux que je trouve un peu de chaleur.

Harry, regarde moi s'il te plait. Juste un regard, une seconde en passant. Cesse de me voir et regarde moi ! Donne moi ce petit peu de toi, que je sache si ce soir au dîner j'ai rêvé ce feu au fond de toi.

C'est peine perdue.

C'est comme si je n'existais pas !

Comme si j'avais imaginé qu'il me souriait à moi, rien qu'à moi. Oui, ce doit être ça, j'ai dû imaginer parce qu'il m'a trop manqué … en réalité, il n'a pas passé tant de temps à me regarder. Il est là, parlant, riant avec ses amis, Nos amis et Notre famille. Et au lieu de profiter du moment avec lui, avec eux, je me morfonds parce qu'il ne me regarde pas. Je suis ridicule ! Il m'a tant manqué que j'en viens à être dépendant de son regard, de la chaleur de ses yeux.

Alors j'entre dans la danse. Je parle, je ris, je fais semblant de m'amuser. La soirée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais sans un regard de Harry.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Les enfants, il est tard et demain une belle journée nous attend. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit mes chéris. »

Nous embrassons comme chaque fois, comme si c'était la dernière, comme si on ne se voyait pas le lendemain. C'est comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre … on ne sait jamais …

Puis nous partons, les jumeaux, Draco et Ginny, Hermione, Harry et moi vers l'aile nord.

« Je raccompagne Ginny à la tour des gryffondors, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. »

« Ok Draco, c'est la porte qui est face à l'armure déguisée en bonne sœur. »

« Mais, c'est un placard à balais … »

« Et bien maintenant c'est une chambre ! »

Ce petit intermède entre Draco et Hermione me rappelle que non seulement la chambre n'est pas très grande, mais en plus elle ne comporte que trois lits …

« Hey les garçons, où allez vous ? »

« T'inquiète 'Mione, on revient très viiiiiiite ! »

« Oh, ils sont encore partis préparer une de leurs farces ! »

Hermione d'habitude si sérieuse rit à moitié en disant ça. Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle, Céliane et les jumeaux … le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à définir quoi au juste.

« Oh, Ron, c'est arrangé l'histoire des lits avec Dumbledore ? »

Merci 'Mione, je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet …

« Quelle histoire de lits ? »

« Euh, et bien … Harry … en fait … tu sais … »

« Bon alors, tu le dis ? »

Si tu me regardes maintenant je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir … mais tu continues à regarder devant toi, comme si tu ne connaissais pas par cœur chaque pierre de ce château, tu regardes où tu mets les pieds pour ne pas me regarder moi.

« Et bien comme Draco l'a si délicatement fait remarqué, il s'agit d'un placard à balais agrandit pour en fait une chambre, du coup ce n'est pas très grand … »

« C'est rien, on a vécu pire que ça, ce n'est que pour quelques jours, où est le problème ? »

« C'est que … iln'yaque3litsetonvadevoirlespartager … »

Harry s'étrangle.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon signe …

« Quoi ? »

« Oh Harry, tu as très bien compris ! Il n'y a que trois lits faute de place et vous allez devoir vous serrer un peu et dormir à deux par lit. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, dans quelques jours chacun rentrera chez soi et vous aurez autant de place que vous le souhaitez à trois dans votre grande maison ! »

Merci 'Mione, une fois de plus tu es d'une grande aide pour expliquer les choses le plus simplement du monde.

Nous marchons en silence jusqu'aux placards qui vont nous servir de chambre pour ces quelques jours de vacances quand Harry semble finalement sortir de sa léthargie et s'exprime d'un air mal assuré « Euh … oui … c'est sûr. Ce n'est pas un souci, ça nous rappellera le bon temps. Hein Ron ! »

« Tu veux parler du début de septième année quand deux des première année ont fait sauter leur dortoir en faisant leur devoir de potion ? Ils ont eu tellement peur de Rogue qu'ils ont tout raté ! Les pauvres … »

Sacré 'Mione, toujours à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin … « Tu ne vas pas les plaindre non plus ? Je te rappelle qu'à cause d'eux on a dû partager nos dortoirs et nos lits pendant une semaine ! »

« Et avoues qu'on s'est bien marrés ! Ca a été une de ces parties de rigolade et on n'a presque pas dormis de toute la semaine ! »

« C'est vrai Harry, tu te rappelles quand Nev… »

« Bon, je vais me coucher les garçons, bonne nuit ! »

Hermy nous embrasse et entre dans son placard sans dire un mot de plus.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« J'ai gaffé … »

« Ce n'est rien, ça lui sera passé demain. C'est que … ça ne fait pas tout à fait un an qu'il n'est plus parmi nous et ils nous manquent tous un peu. Certains plus que d'autres. »

Neville fait partie de ceux là, ceux qui nous manquent plus que les autres. Ces deux dernières années, en fait après l'attaque du ministère dans le département des prophéties, Neville s'était naturellement intégré à notre groupe. Il a été tellement courageux au moment des combats, il a été formidable et a largement vengé ses parents. Hermione a eu beaucoup de peine, et Luna a été inconsolable. D'ailleurs, on n'a plus guère de nouvelles d'elle depuis la fin de la guerre.

Nous entrons dans la chambre …

« Ah oui, en effet, ce n'est pas très grand ! »

« C'est même petit … »

« Je suppose que tes frères vont dormir ensemble et que Draco ne voudra partager _sa couche_ sous aucun prétexte. Nous allons donc partager notre lit comme l'année dernière. On va bien s'marrer ! »

Ouais, bien s'marrer c'est vite dit. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer si je suis allongé si près de lui. Je ne pourrais pas dormir …

« Il n'y a pas de salle d'eau ? »

« Non, mais je crois que par le passage de la jument on doit accéder rapidement à la salle de bains des préfets. »

« Ah oui, tu as raison. Je ne m'en souvenais plus tu vois, ça ne fait que quelques mois que nous avons quitté (certes précipitamment) l'école, et j'ai déjà perdu mes réflexes … »

« C'est qu'ici ça a été ta première vraie maison, et maintenant, c'est au Square Grimmaurd chez toi, alors c'est un peu normal que tu laisses tes réflexes de châtelain au placard. »

« C'est vrai. Bon, puisque nous sommes les premiers arrivés, on choisit notre lit ? »

« Celui là t'en penses quoi ? »

« Hum, près de la fenêtre, génial ! »

A ce moment là les jumeaux entrent en riant, écroulés l'un sur l'autre tenant à peine debout. Ils se figent en découvrant la pièce à peine éclairée.

« C'est ici, c'est la chambre ? Pour nous cinq ? »

« Et oui Georges, bienvenue à l'hôtel du trou d'souris ! »

« Très drôle Harry. Nan mais sérieux, c'est ici qu'on va tous dormir ? »

C'est vrai que je suis le seul à l'avoir vue et qu'on n'avait pas vraiment pensé à en parler jusqu'à maintenant … je comprends qu'ils soient surpris. Bon, là ils ont une tête déconfite que j'aimerais prendre en photo, elle vaudrait une fortune ! Je me dois d'éclairer leurs lanternes « Nous allons partager les lits. J'en ai parlé avec Albus mais visiblement, la situation l'amuse beaucoup trop pour chercher à y remédier. »

« Et puis la magie est ce qu'elle est, on peut transformer un placard en chambre, mais pas en palace … » précision utile de Harry « et puis on n'a pas trop à se plaindre, on a du chauffage sans même une cheminée ! »

Moi, j'm'en fous, j'ai froid. Ben oui quoi, il ne m'a toujours pas regardé. Je n'ai pas besoin de cheminée ni de couverture si je l'ai, lui. Mais là je n'ai rien du tout et je suis gelé jusqu'à l'os.

« Et 'Mione, elle aussi elle a un placard ? »

« A peine aussi grand que le nôtre Fred, sauf qu'elle y est toute seule, elle ! »

« Remarque tant qu'à partager un lit, autant que ce soit avec une charmante demoiselle, ça ne vous dérange pas si je découche ? »

« Ben voyons ! » Quoi que … ça explique bien des choses en fait !

« Sérieusement les gars, nous on a l'habitude de partager notre lit, mais vous vous doutiez qu'on dormirait ensemble non ? En plus Fred ronfle comme un Ronflake Cornu (d'où le nom), alors je propose qu'on jette un _silencio_ sur chaque lit, comme ça vous ne serez pas dérangés. »

« Excellente idée Georges, je m'en charge ! »

Et voilà Harry qui jette sans même utiliser sa baguette ni prononcer un mot les sorts sur les lits ! Je n'en ai jamais été capable, même pour de simples sorts tels qu'un _accio_ … j'admire !

Je sais, de toute façon, quoi que fait Harry, j'admire. J'ai l'impression d'être comme ces minettes qui tournent autour du « survivant », le « sauveur du monde magique », « l'élu ».

N'empêche, c'est moi qui vais dormir avec lui pendant quatre looooongues nuits ! Na !

Sur ce, Sieur Draco fait son entrée et toussote pour attirer notre attention qu'il a toute entière vu la richesse du décors de notre placard.

« Hum hum, où est ma chambre ? »

« Mais tu es chez toi mon cher. » Bien joué Fred ! Draco manque de s'étrangler en parcourant des yeux la pièce sombre, et rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup de me torturer à dormir tout contre Harry !

« Je suis mort de rire Fred, c'est une blague ou quoi ? Où est-ce que je dors ? »

« Ici, avec nous. On partage les lits, tu veux dormir avec qui ? »

« Comment ça je veux dormir avec qui ? Mais je dors tout seul ! » De la colère il passe d'un seul coup à un petit sourire de maniaque « Ou alors avec »

« Non ! Ne le dis pas, je te rappelle que la majorité des têtes présentes sont rousses, alors si tu veux ressortir d'ici vivant, tais toi ! »

Argh ! Si seulement Harry n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais eu le plaisir de voir mes frères démolir sa belle gueule d'aristo !

« Bon, puisque c'est clair, je prends le lit du fond. »

« Nous avons lancé des _silencio_ sur les lits. »

« Bonne idée, comme ça je ne serais pas dérangé par des ronflements … ou d'autres bruits … » il regarde Harry et lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Mais comment ose-t-il ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute à Harry s'il fait encore des cauchemars ! C'est à cause de la guerre et toutes les horreurs qu'il a vues ! Et puis, je suis certain que nous en faisons tous, des cauchemars ! Grrrr

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Je n'en reviens pas.

Je suis couché, là, à côté de Harry.

Mon Harry !

Toute la conversation devant la chambre avec Hermione puis dans la chambre avec les jumeaux et Draco s'est déroulée sans qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi.

Et à présent il est là, à quelques centimètres, et je ne demande qu'une chose : brûler sous son regard.

Dans le noir total des rideaux occultants je ne pourrais de toute façon pas voir qu'il me regarde, mais pour sûr je le sentirais.

C'est si calme ! (NDLA : hé oui, vive le _silencio_ !)

Je l'entends respirer calmement. Il ne dort pas encore, j'en suis certain. Depuis le temps qu'on partage la même chambre, je suis capable de reconnaître à sa respiration s'il dort ou pas.

Mais il ne bouge pas.

Il reste immobile, comme si ...

« Harry ? »

« Ron ? »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien. »

« Comment ça : bien ? »

« Comme tu vois, nous sommes rentrés … »

« Vous avez atteint votre but ? »

« Tu veux parler de Zabini je suppose … nous ne serions pas rentrés si nous n'avions pas fait ce qui était prévu. »

« Mais bon sang Harry, je sais que c'est confidentiel, que ça fait partie du secret professionnel, mais tu m'en a déjà trop dit, alors profite qu'il y ait un _silencio_ sur le lit et dis moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Non. »

« Comment ça : non ? »

« Ron, ce qu'il s'est passé, aucun de nous n'en est fier. Il le fallait, alors on l'a fait, mais laisse moi le temps de digérer tout ça avant d'en parler. Nous verrons ça en rentrant à la maison. Pour le moment, nous sommes en vacances et je n'ai pas envie de parler du travail. »

« Ce n'est pas tout hein ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas tout. Tu comprends, je dois faire semblant toute la journée, je dois être joyeux et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé avec les autres, pour les autres. Alors laisse moi être moi-même au moins quand je suis avec toi. Si je ne le peux pas avec toi, avec qui le pourrais-je ? »

« Ok, je comprends. Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Merci, bonne nuit Ron. »

_**Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

**_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier mes fidèles lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et des messages perso pour me demander où en était la fic. Vous m'avez aidé à ne pas lâcher après deux mois sans uploader. C'est vrai que si j'avais la motivation pour écrire, mes soucis avec les différents fournisseurs internet ne m'ont pas aidé … à priori j'ai enfin une connexion stable et je pourrais reprendre mon rythme de croisière d'un édit par semaine. Le dimanche normalement, comme avant._**

_**Sinon pour cette suite, elle comportait à la base trois pages word plus une où je vous racontais ma vie (comme d'hab). Et comme j'ai investi dans un PC portable, j'ai dû tout retaper. Tout ? Non ! En vérité, les deux premières pages sont devenus les six que vous venez de lire. La suivante sera pour le chapitre prochain, je me suis un peu étendue ! J'espère en tout cas ne pas vous décevoir avec un Ron à la limite de la guimauve dégoulinante … mais au moins conscient de son amour pour notre héros à tous j'ai nommé : Ryry !**_

_**Je profite que j'en suis à raconter ma vie inintéressante pour vous dire à quel point j'ai aimé une fic qui est un pairing soft Harry/Sevy-chou-chéri, traduite avec talent par Mnemesys et qui se nomme « Green eyes sublime ». Absolument délicieuse comme fic. Des chapitres qui vous prennent aux trippes, qui vous font mal à en pleurer, et qui nous ouvrent les yeux sur l'humanité du maître des potions honnis.**_

**_Je ne ferais pas de spoiler sur le tome 6 en disant que je suis persuadée de son innocence et qu'il est finalement bon et que s'il a fait ce qu'il a fait c'est par pure bonté d'âme pour sauver Dray. Hein Fanny ? _**

**_Bref, grâce à Mnemesys, j'ai découvert une fic passionnante : « Le miroir de peut être », dont j'attends la suite avec impatience et qui malheureusement ne se trouve pas sur mais sur un site perso dont je mettrais le lien dans ma bio dès que j'aurais le temps. Là sur le coup la traduction n'est pas à la hauteur de l'histoire, mais au moins elle permet aux cancres tels que moi de découvrir une histoire formidable sans avoir à se prendre la tête à lire de l'anglais._**

_**Sinon je suis fière de moi puisque j'ai lu le tome 6 en anglais puis en français et j'avais presque tout compris ! Ouais, je sais, vous vous en foutez …**_

_**Bon, ben je vous laisse, je vous fais plein de poutoux !**_

_**Griselle**_

_**PS : vi, encore ! En fait, avec ma sœur on part le 18 à Londres pour la sortie de HP and the goblet of fire. Donc je me disais que si d'autres fans y allaient et pouvaient partager leurs bons plans, ce serait sympa. Pour tout renseignements, vous me trouverez sur MSN au pseudo Griselle (ouais, super original !). Kiss.**_


	29. Chapitre 26 : Respect !

_**Tadaaaaammmm, enfin ! Je sais j'ai été super longue à poster un nouveau chapitre, je crois que mon engagement à poster toutes les semaines n'est plus vraiment réalisable. Je ferais donc de mon mieux pour vous faire attendre le moins possible entre deux chapitres, promis. Donc au retour de mes vacances à Center Parcs, voici le chapitre que j'ai fignolé là bas. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le suivant est déjà bien entâmé ... Merci à tous pour vos reviews, Kisses**_

_**---------Espace Publicitaire----------**_

_**Sans vouloir abuser de votre temps et de votre patience, je vous conseille les fics de latitefraisedesbois, je trouve ses one shot particulièrement émouvants. Belle écriture et un style très particulier. A découvrir si vous ne connaissez pas **_

_**---------Fin de l'espace publicitaire---------**_

_**Et place au chapitre tant attendu ;)**_

Aïeuuuuuu !

Hey, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« _Lumos_ »

Ah oui ! Je suis à Poudlard et je partage mon lit avec Harry !

Harry qui se débat comme un damné, en plein cauchemar et me file des coups par la même occasion …

Je me tourne vers lui et pour le calmer, je tente un « Harry … » mais sans que j'aie le temps d'en dire plus ou de faire un geste, il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et cale son visage dans mon cou.

« Harry … » ouh là, ma voix est tout sauf virile et assurée … c'est-à-dire que le sentir comme ça me serrer contre lui me rends tout drôle … je ne suis pas certain de savoir me contrôler !

Mais comme il est calme soudain, je ne peux pas le faire me lâcher, s'il entrait dans un nouveau cauchemar …

« Ron … »

Ah, il est réveillé ? Non, il dort toujours, je sens son souffle à présent calme et régulier, mais très chaud dans mon cou.

Après tout, s'il dort, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait ! Il m'a reconnu, il est rassuré que je sois là et c'est tout.

Moi par contre, je ne dors plus du tout là, et une certaine partie de mon anatomie est plus réveillée que le reste … oh non, et il n'est que 2h du matin ! Il reste au bas mot 5h à tenir avec Harry serré contre moi comme ça, comment je vais faire ?

Après tout, je ne dois pas me mentir, je suis plus qu'heureux (frustré mais heureux) de cette situation. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de dormir contre Harry à nouveau, comme cette fois où il s'était endormi, épuisé, dans mes bras, après l'attaque de Zabini. C'est vrai que je me sens super bien (à l'étroit mais super bien) dans cette position. Enfin presque. En passant un bras sous sa tête, voilà ! Comme ça il est bien calé et je peux plonger ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux ! Et ils sentent si bon ! … et mon autre bras, ben … ah oui, là, il est bien mon bras, juste sur sa taille, la main placée dans son dos, en une étreinte protectrice.

C'est bercé par l'odeur de ses cheveux, le souffle tranquille dans mon cou, que je rejoins Harry dans le monde des rêves.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Hum, j'ai pas envie de me réveiller, je suis bien au chaud, sous la couette. Et puis j'ai fais un super rêve cette nuit. Je me sens si bien ce matin … à part que ça me serre là … c'est quoi ce truc ?

Oh …

Ce « truc » … c'est Harry ! (NDLA: pardon Harry )

Qu'il est mignon quand il dort ! Ce sont ses bras autour de moi qui me serrent comme ça, pour le coup c'est pardonné ! Par contre, il va falloir qu'il arrête de me serrer aussi fort sinon il va se rendre compte à quel point je suis content de me réveiller à ses côtés …

Du réveil en pleine forme à la réaction émotionnelle, il n'y a qu'un pas que j'ai franchi au moment où je me suis aperçu que c'était Harry, là, dans mes bras. Et il me tient si serré qu'il va finir par le sentir !

« Hummmm, 'jour Ron » Comme ça m'avait manqué !

« 'jour Harry » Et comme je suis gêné ! « Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi ! » Et fait un cauchemar aussi, mais entre nous, s'il ne s'en souviens pas, ce n'est pas à moi de lui faire remarquer …

L'air de rien, comme s'il était parfaitement normal de se réveiller dans mes bras, il se tourne pour se mettre sur le dos, mon bras toujours sous sa tête, et s'étire comme un chat, comme il le fait tous les matins. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, fasciné. Il écrase un bâillement et enfin, il me regarde.

Pas un regard rapide, en passant.

Non.

Un vrai !

Avec un petit sourire empli de malice, il me regarde et ses yeux pétillent. Je n'y vois pas le feu d'hier, mais une douceur infinie qui me fait me sentir bien, si bien.

« Et toi, bien dormi ? » me lance-t-il souriant.

« Euh … mieux que jamais ! » et c'est peu dire ! Je ne crois pas avoir eu de nuit aussi courte et en même temps aussi agréable !

« Et si nous allions nous préparer pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Le dernier dans le passage de la jument est un scrout ! »

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Bonjour les garçons, alors ce lit, pas trop serré ? »

« Bonjour Hermy, bien dormi, et toi ? »

« Salut 'mione, pas beaucoup de place, mais on s'arrange. »

« C'est vous que j'ai entendu courir dans le couloir de matin ? On aurait dit des gamins ! J'ai hésité entre mes deux meilleurs amis et les jumeaux, mais vu qu'ils ne sont pas encore levés … »

« C'était bien nous, et Ron est un scrout ! Ha ha ha ! »

« T'as triché j'en suis certain, avec la magie sans baguette ! »

« Toujours aussi bon perdant Ronny … »

« Arrête 'mione, tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! »

« Mais au fait Hermy, Fred et Georges étaient déjà partis lorsque nous nous sommes levés, leur lit était ouvert et vide … » dit Harry.

« Ils doivent encore préparer une de leurs farces, ça c'est certain ! Déjà qu'hier soir ils sont rentrés tard ! » réponds Hermione.

« Oh, laissons les, je crois que ce retour à Poudlard nous a tous donné des envies de retomber en enfance. D'ailleurs, qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? Vous avez une idée ? »

« On pourrait aller à Pré-au-lard ce matin, il y a longtemps qu'on n'y a pas mis les pieds. »

« Bonne idée Ron, et puis à part les élèves il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde, tous les sorciers sont sur le chemin de traverses pour Halloween, le premier depuis longtemps où l'on peut s'amuser sans craindre … »

« Alors c'est d'accord les garçons, on ira après le petit déjeuner. Je vous rejoindrais devant la grande porte. » Lance Hermione en se levant pour quitter la table.

Harry me regarde, un peu défait « J'ai encore dit quelque chose de mal … »

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'était génial ! Harry était vraiment joyeux, il riait tout le temps et il était tellement craquant les joues rouges !

Ginny et Draco nous on accompagné mais après quelques minutes, ils sont partis soit disant à scribenpenne même si je suis certain qu'ils sont allés chez madame Pieddodus …

Nous sommes passés chez Zonko, nous y avons vu les jumeaux qui discutaient avec le propriétaire dans l'arrière boutique. Et puis chez Honeydukes où nous avons déniché des tas de nouveaux bonbons ! A présent nous avons les moyens de nous en remplir les poches … et nous en avons bien profité ! Les pralines à la banane et au chocolat sont excellentes et vous filent vraiment la banane !

Un petit tour aux Trois Balais afin de saluer madame Rosemerta et c'était l'heure de déjeuner.

« Vraiment les garçons, ça ne vous fait pas du bien de revenir à Poudlard ! Regardez vous, vous êtes incapables d'avaler quoi que ce soit tellement vous vous êtes goinfrés de sucreries chez Honeydukes. »

« Ouais, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps, depuis l'anniversaire de Harry si je me souviens bien ! Ca fait des mois ! »

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour vous goinfrer, dans deux heures vous aurez faim et vous irez encore aux cuisines ennuyer les elfes de maison qui ont déjà bien assez à faire avec le repas de fiançailles de ce soir ! »

Ce que 'mione peut être ennuyeuse des fois, depuis que nous sommes à table elle ne cesse de nous houspiller afin que nous mangions. C'est vrai qu'on a un peu abusé sur les sucreries, mais franchement, je ne me lasserais pas de voir Harry sucer les plumes en sucre … et j'avais tellement envie de lécher le chocolat qui lui tachait la lèvre tout à l'heure … oh non ! J'arrive encore à me mettre dans une situation compromettante, je ne peux pas me lever de table dans cet état !

« Ah, Ron, je vois que tu suis enfin mes conseils et que tu te mets à manger. »

« 'mione, ne le prends pas mal, mais reprends donc de ces délicieuses carottes au potiron, ça rends aimable ! » Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'à dit Hermione qui m'a convaincu de manger, c'est juste que j'essaie de faire passer une certaine envie de …

Cela dit, même si elle est un peu fâchée, au moins ça la fait taire deux minutes.

Les jumeaux arrivent enfin, il est temps, les plats sont presque vides. A part chez Zonko, on ne les a pas vus depuis hier soir au coucher. Ils doivent prévoir une sacrée farce !

« Hey les gars, on a proposé à l'équipe des poufsouffles de faire une partie de quidditch cet après midi, ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous ? »

« Excellente idée ! Bien sûr, Harry sera l'attrapeur et je serais le gardien. Vous les jumeaux, je suppose que vous allez être batteurs ? »

« Dans le mille frangin ! » dit Fred.

« Une minute, cette équipe va être déséquilibrée, nous avons l'habitude de jouer ensemble et ils sont plus jeunes que nous. Ce n'est pas juste pour eux. » relativise Georges.

« C'est pourquoi la charmante Hermione ici présente fera office de troisième batteur, et nous trouverons bien deux poursuiveurs parmi les jeunes gryffondors. »

« J'ai personnellement des recherches à mener à la bibliothèque, elle regorge de livres que l'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs et il est hors de question que je participe à une partie de quidditch par ce temps ! »

« Aller princesse, si tu prends froid, je me chargerais personnellement de te réchauffer. » lui répond Fred d'un air charmeur. Si je ne me trompe pas, il la drague ouvertement. Le pire, c'est que ça a l'air de marcher puisqu'elle accepte avant de partir, rougissante vers la bibliothèque.

« Regarde moi ça, elle nous crie dessus parce que l'on ne mange pas et elle part avant le dessert ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le temps magnifiquement glacial de cet après midi était parfait pour une bonne partie de quidditch ! Bien entendu, nous avons gagné, même si Harry s'est efforcé de laisser une chance à l'attrapeur des poufsouffles, à un moment il ne pouvait pas ne pas attraper le vif d'or qui n'était qu'à deux mètres de lui. On a quand même encaissé quelques buts histoire qu'ils ne soient pas battus à plat de couture, ils se sont bien défendus les amateurs !

Un bon bain bien chaud sera notre salut. Nous nous engageons en direction de la salle de bain des préfets et là je prends conscience de ce qui va arriver si je prends un bain avec Harry, parce que, quand on prend un bain, en général, on est … nu !

Non.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

« Euh, Harry, je … j'ai un truc à faire … j'irais prendre mon bain après … »

« Oh. Comme tu veux Ron. Je t'attends ? »

« Non, non, ce ne sera pas la peine ! Enfin, je veux dire, si tu veux, mais autant qu'on se rejoigne dans la grande salle pour prendre un chocolat chaud ! »

« Ok, je demanderais des marshmallows pour le tien alors. »

Il connaît tous mes petits travers. Il sait avec quelle gourmandise je me délecte de ces délicieuses guimauves multicolores fondantes.

Je prends bien le temps de traîner pour rejoindre la chambre (devrais-je dire le placard ?) sans prendre de raccourci, puis de revenir par le même chemin (c'est-à-dire le plus long) jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets.

Quand j'arrive une bonne demi heure plus tard, Harry n'y est plus. Il m'a fait couler un bain vert et bleu nacré de mauve qui sent délicieusement la noix de coco. Je plonge dedans avec délectation en pensant que décidément, Harry connaît bien mes goûts !

Ne pas penser à Harry ! Non, surtout, ne pas penser à lui alors que je suis nu dans ce bain préparer par lui à mon attention !

Trop tard …

Je ressens la tension particulière qui prouve que je pense à lui un peu trop fort.

Ces derniers jours, j'ai trop souvent ressenti cette sensation pour l'ignorer une fois de plus. Dans l'optique de la soirée qui se prépare, de la nuit qui nous attends, des loooongues heures à passer encore allongé tout contre Harry, je ne peux pas, non, je ne peux pas l'ignorer !

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bains, je me sens un peu honteux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué de respect à Harry en ayant fait ça. Je ne devrais pas penser à lui de cette façon. Même si je l'aime plus que tout, il est mon ami, presque un frère, et je ne dois plus penser à lui comme ça.

Je le rejoins dans la grande salle où Hermione, assise à côté de Fred qui lui tient la main et déclame quelque texte de façon mélodramatique, rit aux éclats. Draco et Ginny sont, comme à leur habitude maintenant, collés l'un à l'autre, partageant une grande tasse de chocolat fumant. Les parents avec quelques professeurs discutent à la table des poufsouffle, certainement de la soirée de fiançailles puisque Pompom et Rogue ne sont pas là.

Et Harry est là, discutant avec animation en compagnie de Georges.

Je m'approche et il se retourne, me sourie en se décalant pour que je m'assoie à ses côtés.

« Je t'ai gardé ton chocolat au chaud, et j'y ai mis des guimauves, comme promis. »

Il est tellement mignon comme ça, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser !

Mais non !

J'ai dis que je ne devais plus penser à lui en ces termes !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Allons nous préparer pour ce soir, les garçons. »

« Ron, tu as pris ma robe de bal violine ? »

« Non, Harry, j'ai préféré prendre l'émeraude. » Elle va mieux avec tes yeux.

« Très bon choix, je n'y avais pas pensé. » me réponds Harry avec un sourire « Et la tienne, de quelle couleur est-elle ? »

« Bleu nuit. C'est maman qui l'a choisie. Elle est très belle, il faut croire que ses goûts se sont améliorés en même temps que nos finances … »

« Bleu nuit … il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle t'ira à merveille ! »

Chemin faisant, nous arrivons aux placards qui nous servent de chambre, et nous nous changeons. Je prends bien garde de ne pas regarder Harry avant qu'il soit entièrement habillé, et lorsque je me retourne, je suis stupéfait par sa beauté. Il est élégant, sans trop en faire. Il a une classe folle et en même temps, un brin d'innocence dans les yeux. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent un air « pas tout à fait parfait » que j'adore.

« Tu ne mets pas tes lunettes ? »

« Herm' m'a proposé de porter un sort correcteur de vue pour la soirée. Il n'est pas possible de le rendre permanent, mais il tiendra bien quelques heures. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le porter plus souvent, tu pourrais le relancer dès qu'il s'estompe ? »

« Parce qu'il a certains inconvénients, comme par exemple d'épouvantables migraines dans les heures qui suivent. Et puis, si on voulait vraiment le lancer plusieurs fois l'affilée, il serait de moins en moins efficace. »

« Oh. Dommage. »

« Hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te coifferais pas avec ce fameux sort que t'a appris Hermione pour voyager par cheminette ? »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ! C'est vrai qu'une fois les cheveux plaqués en arrière, habillé de ma robe de bal bleu nuit, je fais bonne figure. En étant objectif, devant mon miroir, je peux dire que comparé au bal de noël en quatrième année, j'en jette !

« Ron, tu es vraiment très élégant comme ça ! »

« Oh, merci 'mione. » Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, plongé dans mes pensées.

« Et Harry, ouah ! Ce sort de correction est vraiment une bonne idée, tes yeux ressortent superbement avec la robe que t'a choisit Ron ! »

« Ouais, même si après il va avoir mal au crâne toute la nuit ! » je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir, je me demande si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Et puis, qui cherche-t-il à séduire pour être si beau ce soir ? Une petite minette de septième année, une copine de Ginny qui sait ! Peut être que ce soir il a prévu de dormir dans d'autres bras ?

« Ne t'en fais pas Ron, après avoir eu Voldy dans la tête pendant sept longues années, je ne pense pas qu'une malheureuse migraine puisse avoir raison de moi. Et puis, tu seras là pour me soutenir non ? »

Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé à ça, s'il a mal à la tête, il ne pourra pas découcher ! Youpi !

Hey, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends là ? Je me réjouis du fait qu'il aura mal à la tête toute la nuit ! Décidément, dans la catégorie « je manque de respect à l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde » je viens de marquer deux points de plus !


	30. Chapitre 27 : Les fiançailles

La grande salle est magnifique.

Décorée d'angelots aux ailes en forme de cœur qui virevoltent au dessus des têtes, de roses d'un rouge éclatant flottants un peu partout, c'est encore plus mielleux que chez madame Pieddodus !

Rogue qui va en faire une tête en voyant ça ! Lui qui est plutôt tendance enterrement, des fiançailles rouges et blanches, ça doit pas être son truc.

Un grand buffet est disposé le long du mur de droite de la grande salle. Le reste de l'espace est ensuite séparé en deux parties. Une première, au fond, petite avec des tables rondes pour les invités des fiancés, et une seconde plus grande, sur le devant, avec quatre tables rectangulaires mais plus petites que d'habitude, pour les élèves qui n'auraient pas profité de la levée du couvre feu pour camper à Pré au lard ou aux alentours.

Une des petites tables rondes est décorée de rouge et blanc, toujours avec des anges et des cœurs. Les autres arborent les mêmes décorations mais avec du rose à la place du rouge.

Hermione est sous le charme, pas étonnant pour une fille. C'est d'une mièvrerie !

En même temps, c'est vraiment joli …

« Les elfes de maison ont fait un travail formidable, c'est tellement … » commence Hermione.

« … Romantique ! » termine Harry.

Je ne le crois pas ! Harry a les yeux tout étincelants ! Il ne va quand même pas me dire que lui, le sauveur du monde sorcier, se laisse attendrir par toute cette guimauve dégoulinante !

Je crois que si …

« Tu as vu, Ron, tous ces anges ! Et leurs ailes en forme de cœur, si c'est pas mignon ! 'Mione tu as raison, c'est vraiment adorable, et le buffet est … ouah ! Ron tu vas te régaler il y a vraiment de tout ! »

Bon, là, je crois que je vais faire un malheur.

En fait, je ne sais pas trop.

Je devrais être agacé, complètement éberlué de voir Harry se comporter de la sorte.

En même temps, il est tellement adorable, émerveillé par la déco et la disposition de la grande salle. Si beau, dans sa robe de bal, si séduisant les yeux brillants d'étincelles de joie, si tentant les lèvres entrouvertes comme offertes à mes baisers …

Pas bien Ron, pas bien du tout ! J'avais dit que je ne devais plus penser à Harry comme ça zut de zut !

Je pense que je vais utiliser la méthode de l'élastique : dès que je penserais à Harry comme ça je me claquerais l'élastique sur le poignet. Ou peut être un sort de doloris serait plus efficace ? Pfff, je ne peux pas me jeter le doloris moi-même ! L'amour me rend bête, c'est le début de la fin !

Herm' nous conduit jusqu'à une petite table ronde et rose où des petits anges tournent en rond dans nos assiettes et nous saluent bien bas lorsque nous prenons place où nos noms sont indiqués.

« Tu sais que tu es ridicule en tutu rose à danser sur mon assiette ? » dis je à cette saleté d'ange « Hey Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un air de Rogue ? Les cheveux gras en moins … »

« Ah oui, tu as raison. Herm', le tien il a quelle tête ? »

« C'est vrai, le mien ressemble un peu à pompom … »

« Alors le trio infernal, que pensez vous de nos merveilleux angelots ? »

Je me retourne pour trouver Fred et Georges, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en train de titiller un angelot marque-place.

« Ah oui, je me disais aussi que vous prépariez quelque chose ! Enfin, ce n'est pas encore trop grave, mais j'avoue que la vision de Rogue en tutu rose et des ailes en forme de cœur dans le dos me faisant la révérence est assez dérangeante ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Hermignone, tu n'as encore rien vu. Les jumeaux Weasley ont bien plus d'un tour dans leur sac ! »

Hermignone ? Fred sort le grand jeu là ! En tout cas, une fois de plus ça marche, Hermy est rouge et baisse les yeux en gloussant.

« Regarde 'mione, si j'essaie de m'asseoir à côté de toi … »

Georges tire la chaise près d' « Hermignone » et tente de s'asseoir à la place réservée à Fred. Il n'a pas encore posé ses fesses que l'angelot à tête de Rogue se transforme en chien enragé prêt à mordre ! Stupéfiés, on s'attend tous à ce qu'il saute à la gorge de Georges mais il est comme retenu par une laisse invisible.

« Allons Rogue, tout doux, tout doux ! » Fred prend sa place et le chien enragé reprend sa forme d'angelot à tête de Rogue.

« Pas mal les gars. » arrive à articuler Harry malgré son fou rire.

Les professeurs entrent dans la grande salle et se dirigent vers les tables rondes afin de trouver leur angelot. Certains se rendent compte de la farce des jumeaux et sourient en douce. Papa, entré avec maman en même temps que les autres professeurs, lance un clin d'œil vers notre table. Apparemment maman n'a encore rien remarqué, et il vaut mieux pour les jumeaux !

Dumbledore fait son entrée, comme toujours élégant mais un brin original, il porte une robe de bal de haute couture aubergine. Et c'est peu de le dire car en passant devant nous on peut sentir que sa robe n'a pas d'aubergine que la couleur ! Ses chaussures elles aussi sont pourpres, et de la même forme que les légumes qui leur ont servi de modèle. Après tout, peut être que ce sont vraiment des aubergines !

Peu à peu, les tables rondes se remplissent. Il ne reste que deux places de libre à la table rouge, celles de Rogue et Pompom, les stars de la soirée.

Les quelques élèves présents mangent comme à l'accoutumée, peu concernés par ce qui se passe de notre côté de la grande salle. Mis à part quelques curieux qui traînent à dîner, les étudiants ont bien d'autres chats à fouetter en ce soir d'halloween sans couvre feu ni chaperons !

A notre table, il y a Hermione, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Draco, Harry et moi. A la table d'à côté, maman et papa côtoient Bill et Tonks, le professeur Mc Gonnagal et un certain Sir Angel, oncle éloigné mais richissime de notre bien aimé professeur de potions. Les trois autres tables sont apparemment occupées par de la famille des fiancés et quelques professeurs de l'école. A la table des fiancés, trônent fièrement Dumbledore, Hagrid et Maugrey.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des stars de la soirée, ils entrent justement dans la grande salle. Une douce musique se fait entendre, les accompagnant jusqu'à leur table.

Pompom est ravissante. Oui, je sais, pour une femme de son âge, on peut difficilement l'imaginer. Mais la sorcière toujours habillée d'un blanc sévère et immaculé est cette fois tout de rose vêtue, et la couleur lui va bien. Enfin, c'est ce que me souffle Hermione !

Le plus étonnant, c'est encore Rogue ! D'habitude sombre et morne, il s'avance dignement paré d'une robe de fiançailles crème. C'est stupéfiant ! Je ne sais pas si c'est l'amour ou la tenue qui lui donne cet air aimable, mais je ne suis pas certain de le revoir de sitôt.  
A ma grande déception, il ne semble pas écoeuré par les angelots qui se sont rassemblés au dessus d'eux lorsqu'ils se sont assis à la table. Il ne semble pas plus en colère en observant la ressemblance des angelots marqueurs de place avec certains ...j'ai même l'impression de le voir esquisser un sourire en direction des jumeaux ! Bon, c'est une esquisse de sourire, mais connaissant Rogue, c'est l'équivalent d'un fou rire !

Cette soirée semble placée sous le signe de l'étonnement et de la découverte.

Dumbledore se lève et se prépare à son habituel discours de début de repas important.

« Mes amis, nous sommes réunis en ce lieu afin de célébrer les heureuses fiançailles de nos chers Severus et Poppy. Après avoir travaillé main dans la main pendant des années, c'est l'horreur de cette guerre qui leur a permis de se rendre compte à quel point il était important de n'être plus seul. Souhaitons que la paix durement gagnée leur permette de savourer chaque jour passé côte à côte, heureux d'aimer et de se savoir aimé en retour. Il est temps à présent de lever nos verres ensemble au bonheur de ce couple charmant. »

Comme lors des anciennes fiançailles, les verres apparaissent à la main de chaque invité, le liquide rouge sang brillant à la lueur des bougies. J'ai horreur de ça, je trouve que ce truc a un goût affreux. Pourtant comme toutes les personnes présentes autour des tables rondes, je lève mon verre et bois le liquide chaud à leur bonheur.

Harry grimace et recrache presque cet immonde breuvage.

« Eurk, c'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Tu ne connais pas ? Hermione, explique lui … »

« Allons Harry, tu vas à des fiançailles sorcières et tu ne t'es pas renseigné sur les us et coutumes ? Tu es d'une inconscience ! Ce liquide est un philtre préparé spécialement pour chaque fiançailles. La composition serait trop longue à t'expliquer, mais chacun des fiancés doit y porter un peu de son sang, c'est ce qui donne la couleur au philtre. Ensuite, lorsque le discours a été prononcé, chaque invité en reçoit un peu et le boit au bonheur des fiancés, leur souhaitant d'être heureux ensemble. Toutes ces pensées positives renforcent le lien qui uni les deux fiancés et ainsi leur couple est comme protégé par l'ancienne magie. On n'utilise plus ce philtre que rarement car les fiancés doivent avoir une confiance absolue en leurs invités, c'est un grand honneur que de participer à de telles fiançailles. Si un seul des invités avait de mauvaises intentions alors les fiancés ne seraient pas protégés par l'ancienne magie, celle du cœur. Tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions Harry ? »

Herm' est tout à coup affolée, elle regarde Harry avec inquiétude.

« Euh, non, je ne savais pas tout ce que ça impliquait mais … enfin Hermy, jamais je n'aurais pu leur souhaiter autre chose que d'être heureux ! »

« Ouf ! J'aurais dû m'assurer que tu connaissais ça ! »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont utilisé ce philtre ? »

« Certainement parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de se marier, ils veulent juste se fiancer car ils sont tous deux trop âgés. Le mariage ne leur apporterait pas grand-chose de plus que ce philtre puisqu'ils n'auront pas d'enfants. »

« Oh ! Heureusement encore, manquerait plus qu'ils se reproduisent ! Je vois ça d'ici, un petit sevy junior en blouse blanche soignant nos enfants ! »

« Fred ! » le réprimande Hermione.

« Encore une question Hermy, puisque tu sembles bien renseignée sur le sujet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on boit ce truc chaud ? »

« Oh, c'est pour éviter que le sang coagule, on le tient à température corporelle ! »

« C'est dégoûtant ! Dire que j'ai bu le sang de Rogue ! »

La discussion nous a mené au repas que nous avons généreusement accompagné de bierraubeurre tiède, qui passe quand même mieux que cette saleté de philtre. L'ambiance est calme, malgré les conversations qui créent un bruit de fond. Nous arrivons au dessert et Dumbledore se lève encore. Si je m'en réfère à ce dont je me souviens, on n'aura pas le gâteau tout de suite …

« Mes bien chers amis, j'espère que vous vous êtes régalés des mets préparés par nos elfes. A présent, comme vous le savez, la tradition veut que nos chers fiancés ouvrent le bal. »

Ben voilà ! Hermione jubile, le vieux fou a reconnu que ce sont les elfes qui ont fait ce délicieux repas, elle n'en peut plus. Dumbledore tape deux fois dans ses mains et les tables des élèves à présent désertes se volatilisent pour laisser place à une piste de danse en bois verni. Alors Rogue et Pompom se lèvent et entament une valse galloise. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver élégants. Pourtant, c'est Rogue et Pompom ! Mais ils glissent sur la piste comme s'ils flottaient. Peut être que l'amour leur donne des ailes …

Oh non, je deviens vraiment mou, il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Je suis un homme bon sang, je me comporte comme une collégienne, pas mieux qu'Hermione !

Dumbledore se lève à nouveau et invite une dame d'un âge certain à danser, à ce signal, plusieurs autres couples dont les parents, se lèvent et les accompagnent. Fred invite Hermione à danser et Ginny traîne Draco de force sur la piste de danse. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de voir Mc Gonnagal danser avec Sir Angel ?

Harry et moi restons à table avec Georges, qui se morfond que Céliane ne soit pas de la partie. Il semble amoureux d'elle, et comme Fred danse avec Hermione et passe son temps à la draguer ouvertement, je peux en déduire que mes deux jumeaux de frères sont amoureux. Après tout, c'est assez logique. Ils sont jumeaux et elles sont presque jumelles. Assez différentes pour plaire à deux personnalités telles que Fred et Georges, mais assez semblables pour qu'ils forment un quatuor détonnant.

Fred et Hermione nous rejoignent à la table, la valse galloise laissant place à un tango traditionnel.

« Oh Fred, mon frère, si tu nous faisait une démonstration du talent de nos angelots ? » propose Georges.

« Hermione, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à être mon assistante ? »

« Et bien, je suppose que non. Je ne risque rien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je n'oserais pas te mettre en danger Hermignone … »

Et c'est reparti ! A rougir comme ça toutes les cinq minutes, elle va finir par ne jamais retrouver sa couleur normale !

« Donc, mes chers amis » entonne Fred d'un air solennel, « nos angelots ici présent sont capables d'agir les uns avec les autres. Ma charmante assistante et moi-même allons vous en faire la démonstration. »

Il se penche vers Hermione et au moment même où leurs lèvres se touchent, les petits angelots qui depuis le début du repas se tenaient sagement près des verres, se jettent l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser passionné.

Je ne suis pas certain que notre air ahuri soit du fait du comportement des anges. Ca tiendrait plutôt de la réaction d'Hermione, ma meilleure amie depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, si sage, si sérieuse et si timide, accrochée au cou de mon frère l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait !

Avec Harry, nous nous regardons, il faut le dire, d'un air bête, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Quand enfin ils se lâchent, reprenant leur souffle, Georges félicite Fred en lui serrant une virile poignée de main. Harry et moi n'avons aucune réaction, si ce n'est cet air bête qui semble nous avoir pris d'affection. Hermione semble soudain mal à l'aise, mais au lieu de rougir à nouveau, encouragée par le bras de Fred qui repose autour de sa taille, elle durcit son regard et nous lance fièrement « il y en a d'autres qui feraient tout aussi bien d'en faire autant ! ».


End file.
